<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Was Golden (When the Day Met the Night) by MissLightBright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303079">All Was Golden (When the Day Met the Night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightBright/pseuds/MissLightBright'>MissLightBright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atypical omega verse, Becomes canon divergent after episode 10/11, Beta Kyan Reki, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightBright/pseuds/MissLightBright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki was just a beta.  He was boring and unappealing.  He had no chance with Langa and he knew it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unfinished_best_bnha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki felt like he was losing Langa.  Even as he begged Langa to not race Adam, to not get hurt, Langa would not back down.  Every time Reki quietly asked him to rethink the race, there was this strange look on Langa’s face; his eyes tightened and his jaw clenched.  He told Reki he wanted to race Adam and he wasn’t changing his mind.</p><p>Langa was interested in Adam, in some way, he just didn’t know what way.  He was sure of it.</p><p>His hearted panged at the thought.  He guessed it made sense.  Langa was an alpha.  Alphas were always interested in omegas or other alphas.  How often did anyone ever see an alpha with a beta?  Reki couldn’t think of a single time.  Because that’s all he was.  A beta.  Uninteresting.  Not attractive.  Bland.</p><p>Adam was another alpha, probably.  To Reki, the man had an overwhelming stench.  When Adam had held onto him, tipping him backwards during their race, Reki had been consumed by it.  He thought he would die.</p><p>He could barely remember the rest of the race, he remembered the fear, the vision of Adam hurtling towards him.  After that it was pain, blood in his mouth.  Someone took him to the hospital.  He thinks it was Langa and he was tormented that his best friend had seen him like that.  Pathetic.</p><p>When he had left the hospital, everyone had let out a sigh of relief and that was that, nothing more was said.  After that, with Reki's arm in a sling, Langa had picked up the responsibility of taking care of him: opening his drinks, carrying his bag for him, and a billion other things.  It was humiliating.  Langa probably was getting sick of him.  Talk about making things worse for himself!</p><p>He begged his manager to talk to Langa, convince him not do it, to not race Adam.  “Come on, look who’s talking here.”</p><p>“Stuff about me doesn’t matter,” he shot back stubbornly.  In his frustration, he missed the concerned frown of his manager.  “I don’t want him getting hurt because of me.”</p><p>Reki didn’t have many friends.  In a world filled with alphas and omegas, betas were kind of rare and not often thought of.  There was only one friend who had been there for him; an alpha who had gotten him into skating.  But then that friend became seriously injured and he quit skating.  Reki had lost the only friend he had.</p><p>Losing Langa would be worse.  Langa was the person who he was the closest with—more than his mom or his little sisters, more than that old friend he had had or the acquaintances he had at school.  He had never had anyone listen to him in the way Langa does, indulge him in such away. </p><p>And he was losing him.</p><p>He could see it after Langa and Adam skated, that Langa was preoccupied with Adam.  He was lost in his thoughts as he rewrapped Reki’s hand, which throbbed from the motorcycle ride.  A realization came to him then: Langa was never his and would never be his.</p><p>He was just a beta.</p><p>“I’m glad that you were alright,” he said, standing over Langa on the steps.  He glanced at his friend and there was a wary set to his lips.  Something rose up in Reki’s chest and his eyes hardened.  He would allow himself this one time to be selfish, “Langa, you should stay away from him.”</p><p>“Got it,” Langa said after a long pause, looking away.</p><p>Reki forced himself to smile, blabber away about being hungry.  But he already knew.  Langa was already gone.  Soon he wouldn’t even think of Reki anymore.  He was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Miya was frowning at him, he could feel it.  They were watching Langa skate across the park, both of them correcting him on little things here and there.  But who was Reki kidding?  Langa didn’t need him.  He caught onto everything so quickly.  He watched Langa loop around and away.</p><p>Miya finally spoke.  “Something wrong, Reki?”  Omegas were so perceptive.</p><p>Reki forced the bitterness away and smiled broadly.  “Nothing, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Miya said, turning his eyes back on Langa’s progress. </p><p>Reki averted his eyes from both of them.  Was he really that obvious in his gloom?  He needed to perk up!  He slapped his hands together on either side of his cheeks.  This had Miya glancing back at him again.</p><p>“Are you worried about him?” Miya asked.</p><p>“No,” he replied a little too quickly.</p><p>Miya’s face softened, almost fond, but he didn’t say anything more about it.  “Are you going to the beach with the rest of us?”</p><p>He wanted to glance at Langa, to see if he was going to go, or if he even heard Miya’s question, but he kept his eyes on Miya.  “Ah, I don’t know.  I should probably work.”  The truth was, he wanted to work on skating, catch up with Langa's skill level and stay on the same playing field.  He felt a sense of panic when he thought about what would happen if Langa thought he wasn’t good enough anymore.</p><p>“Cherry and Joe will be there,” Miya went on, “and you could learn a lot.  I’m sure Langa will go.”  Miya seemed to raise his voice at that last part.</p><p>Reki looked down at his hands, eyebrows furrowing.  “I don’t need to go; I don’t want to get in the way.  Who would want a beta there anyway?”</p><p>The sound of a board flipping across pavement snapped Reki out of his thoughts.  His eyes shot up, looking for Langa to see if he was hurt, only to find him standing over Reki.  He was too close.  How had he gotten there so fast?  “Who told you something like that?” Langa demanded.  He looked the angriest Reki had ever seen him.</p><p>Reki scrunched his face in concentration.  Who <em>hadn’t</em> told him something like that?  He mulled it over and couldn’t come up with the right answer to placate his friend, so he ended up saying, “A lot of people.”  He finished with a shrug.</p><p>Because really, wasn’t this obvious?  Weren’t all the books and movies about Alpha-Omega romances?  Weren’t there dramas about forbidden love between alphas?  Love triangles between two omegas and an alpha?  Sure, there were betas there too.  But they were the comic relief, the supporting cast.  There was nothing interesting or alluring about a beta.</p><p>They were both staring at him.  “What?” he finally said, moving his hands up to calm them.</p><p>Langa growled and it startled Reki.  He had never heard Langa growl in their entire friendship; he was the mildest alpha in every sense outside skating.  Maybe if Langa was a little closer, maybe he could even smell Langa’s anger.  Curse his stupid weak beta nose!</p><p>“If anyone says something like that to you again, you tell me,” he said firmly.</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Miya groaned, dropping his head into his hands, before glaring up at Reki.  “He’s saying that you shouldn’t feel that way or let anyone make you feel that way.”</p><p>“Why?  It’s not important!”</p><p>Langa made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and Miya rolled his eyes.  They looked at each other, something silent passing between them.  Reki hugged his skateboard to his chest.  “What’s this really about?  You guys are making me feel stupid.”</p><p>“You’re important to us,” Langa said, voice suspiciously even.</p><p>Miya continued, “And you don’t seem to realize that you are important.”</p><p>Something warmed in Reki.  Okay, maybe he knew what they were saying.  He was the one who got Langa into skateboarding, and he did have this weird brother relationship with Miya.  Maybe that’s why they were saying that?  Either way, he shrugged.</p><p>Langa huffed again but didn’t say anything more.  He went back to collect his skateboard, which had made its way across the park.</p><p>Meanwhile Miya was staring at him again.</p><p>They sat in silence, watching Langa perform simple tricks.  This was an area Langa still needed help with and Reki was finding relief in it.  He still had something he could teach his friend.  He was still useful.  He smiled softly.</p><p>“You would be a good omega,” Miya said.</p><p>It screeched through his thoughts, cutting him in the chest.  He turned to look at the younger kid, lifting his chin off his hand in surprise.</p><p>“You know, because you care so much about people,” Miya said.  Maybe Miya had said it to make him feel better, to say something good about him, but it was making him feel hollow.  It was implying that he wasn’t good enough as a beta. </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>There must have been something in his tone, because Miya scrambled over his words.  “No I mean you also have the scent like an omega, kinda?  It’s kinda sweet, a bit like oranges with sandalwood?  That’s what made me think of it.”</p><p>He still wasn’t sure why he had to word it like that.  He brought the top of his shirt up to his nose and sniffed it.  He had no clue what he smelled like.  All part of being a beta.  He could only smell things when there was extremely intense high aggression or arousal close by.  “Do I really smell like that?”</p><p>Miya nodded, shoulders sagging.  “You should be careful,” he said. </p><p>“Careful about what?”</p><p>“Around alphas,” Miya said.  “You could get hurt.”</p><p>Reki’s eyes sought out Langa again, the only alpha he had been thinking about these days, but he immediately looked away when he saw Langa turning in his direction.  “Stuff about me doesn’t matter,” he found himself saying for the 2<sup>nd</sup> time that week.  He said it nonchalantly because he didn’t feel pity for himself and he didn’t want his friends to feel bad.  He just wanted to move on from this conversation and talk about skating or something.  Anything other than him being a beta.</p><p>But at his words, there was another crash of a board.  His gaze caught Langa just in time, to see him tumbling off the board.  Something is wrong with Langa, he thought as he watched Langa stumble after his board.  He’d fallen more than usual today.</p><p>Miya continued to stare the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki slipped his hands into the pockets of his board shorts, stepping onto his skateboard, and started gliding down the path from his house towards the subway stop that he was meeting Langa at.  They would pick up Miya on the way to go as a group to the beach.  There were actually going to be a lot of skaters at this thing.  With the S Track now on the police’s radar, they had to find a new place to skate for now.  And what was better than a board walk by the beach?</p><p>Reki wasn’t able to get out of it, as much as he wanted to slip away and practice his turns by himself.  He worked with Langa, so Langa would know if he did or didn’t have a shift.  Reki had clapped his hand together with his injured one in a prayer, head bowed, as he begged his manager to work Saturday. </p><p>“I don’t have a shift for you,” his manager said plainly.</p><p>“Just pretend then,” Reki said, dropping his hand, leaving his bandaged wrist to throb.  </p><p>He had just rolled his eyes at Reki.    “You wouldn’t fool Langa anyway.  You’re a bad liar.”</p><p>“I am not!” he yelled back, clasping the counter and lean over to his manager with a glare.</p><p>“You’re not what?” Langa had asked, suddenly appearing in the door, broom in hand.</p><p>Reki squeaked in surprise and he spun to face his friend.</p><p>“Not working Saturday,” his manager supplied with a smirk on his face.</p><p>So that’s how Reki ended up here, rolling up to the subway stop.  He kicked his board to a halt and sat down on the steps to wait.  He was a bit early, so he had some time to kill.  Taking his board into his lap, he rubbed a hand across the sweat that was forming on his forehead from the summer heat and then fixed his headband. </p><p>He didn’t really know where Langa lived, he realized, as the minutes ticked by.  Langa had been to his house, met his sisters, his mom.  He knew Langa only lived with his mom, but he never met her.  He wanted to meet her. Reki wanted to know how there were alike, how they were different; he wanted to hear stories from Langa’s childhood.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Reki looked up, expecting to see Langa, but instead he found someone unfamiliar to him.  Dark brown hair, straight nose, perfect smile.  Reki frowned.  “What’s up?”</p><p>“You skateboard?”</p><p>A rush of pride tingled his fingers.  He grinned fully, pressing his free hand to the back of his head as he joyfully explained, “Yeah!  I started in middle school.  I have a long way to go though still.”  He tilted his head.  “Do you skate?”</p><p>“Nope,” the guy said.  “I bet you would look really nice on that skateboard.”</p><p>“Here I’ll show you,” he said happily, jumping up to slide onto his beat-up board.  He pushed off, riding a quick circle around the guy and then showing off with a really simple ollie.  He could do it easily, even with a stationary arm.</p><p>The guy was impressed, as he should be, being a newbie.  He let a long whistle.  “Impressive,” the dude said.  “You should come by my place and show me everything you can do.  I bet you’d be really good, beta.”</p><p>Reki’s grin did not fall at the mention of his sub-gender.   He stopped beside the guy.  “Do you live around here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the guy said, moving in.  “Just a few blocks.  Why don’t we go there now?”</p><p>Reki hummed.  “Can’t, sorry.  I meeting friends for the beach.”  He took his phone out of his pocket.  “You could text me later, though.”</p><p>“Even better,” the guy said, reaching for his phone.</p><p>“Reki!” A voice interrupted him.</p><p>Reki grinned at his approaching friend, he had his board tucked under his arm, his blue-white bangs falling into his face.  He was wearing a frown; Langa was doing that a lot around Reki lately.</p><p>Reki turned back to his new acquaintance.  “If you really want to see a really good skater, you should watch Langa.  He’s even better than me now and he just started!”</p><p>The dude didn’t take his dark eyes off Reki.  “I’d rather have you,” he said, reaching again for Reki’s phone.</p><p>Langa grabbed onto his wrist, pulling the phone away from the strangers grasp, and starting dragging Reki towards the subway stop.  It was easy since Reki was still on his skateboard.  “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”</p><p>“Hey!” Reki said.  “At least let me pick up my board.”</p><p>Dragging Reki a few extra steps, Langa finally let go of him long enough for Reki to pick up his board, and then reattached himself Reki’s shoulder to lead him onto the crowded subway.   He pulled him into a far corner and stood in front of him.</p><p>Reki sighed, leaning his head back into the wall of the subway car.  “Geez, we’re probably actually early.”  They were, he noted as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.  He finally looked up at his best friend, pausing upon seeing the intense stare on Langa’s face.  “Find something interesting?” he nudged his friend with a chuckle.</p><p>“Did that guy do anything?”</p><p>“Well he didn’t give me his number, if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>“Don’t give out your number to people.”</p><p>He laughed.  “I’ll give them your number next time.  You’re the more impressive skater now anyway.”</p><p>Langa braced a hand on the wall to the right of Reki’s head as the subway car shifted; his eyes were soft.  Was it hot in there?  “Yeah, give my number to them.  I’ll field through your raving fans.”</p><p>Reki laughed again, nudging his friend.</p><p> </p><p>They picked up Miya and changed lines, and then they were off in the right direction.  This subway was a lot less busy, so the three boys were sitting side by side.  Langa one Reki’s right, Miya on his left.  They had just sat down when Miya said, “You smell weird,” glancing up at Reki, nose wrinkled.</p><p>Reki turned to Langa.  “I do not, do I, Langa?”</p><p>“You do,” Langa nodded seriously.</p><p>Miya leaned his arm on Reki, rubbing his green sweatshirt up and down the side of his bandaged arm.  “Let’s get it off him,” Miya said, gesturing to Langa to do the same. </p><p>Langa looked hesitant before rubbing his hand lightly up Reki’s other arm.  He had barely made it up to Reki’s short sleeve, before Reki shivered and then shoved both of them away.  “Come on, I can’t smell that bad!”  He rounded on Miya.  “You said I smelled good the other day!”</p><p>“Yeah, when you smell like you,” Miya snapped, pressing a hand over his nose.  “Right now you smell like alpha rut!”</p><p>“Huh?!” Reki gasped.  How the hell did that happen?</p><p>“That guy you were talking with was in rut,” Langa grumbled, pulling his board into his lap and leaning back in defeat.  “I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”</p><p>“Hello!  Beta nose!” Reki sang, gesturing to himself.</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about,” Langa said.  He rolled his eyes and pushed his bangs out of his face.</p><p>Miya leaned towards him, “You really couldn’t smell him?”</p><p>“Beta!” Reki moaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  “Besides you guys were wrong, he just talked about skating with me.”</p><p>“That’s not what it sounded like to me,” Langa said.</p><p>“Believe me,” Reki huffed, “that is all it was.”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived to the beach just a little while later, only a short walk from their stop.  Reki grinned at all the skaters on the beach; they had overrun it.  But there were non skaters too.  Reki bit his lip as he watched Langa scan the beach, as if looking for someone.</p><p>Adam.  Probably.</p><p>That would have put Reki into a weird mood, but he spotted green and pink hair nearby, sitting in the grass.  “Joe, Cherry!”</p><p>Cherry startled, spinning towards him.  “Don’t call me that out here!” he hissed as Reki dropped his skateboard and skated the minimal distance towards the others.</p><p>“You stink,” Joe said immediately.</p><p>“Alright, that’s it,” Reki said, snatching up his board and shoving it into Langa’s hands without looking.  “I’m going to go drown myself in the ocean if it makes you all feel better.”</p><p>Shadow appeared in front of him as he turned, completely in civilian clothes, no makeup.  He grabbed Reki into a hug, and then let go to ruffle his hair.  “You should just hug a couple of us,” he said loudly. </p><p>“Actually Langa should,” Miya said coolly. </p><p>“What!” Reki yelled.  He grabbed Shadow and rubbed himself over the large man for a brief moment.  “There, am I good?!”</p><p>He spun back towards them, only to be grabbed and pressed into Langa’s side.  His chest was really warm; he could feel it even despite the summer heat, and he allowed himself a second in Langa’s embrace, before backing up.  He laughed nervously.  He usually didn’t have a problem hugging Langa; his friend was very huggable.  It was just very embarrassing today for some reason.</p><p>“Now Miya too!” Reki yelled, grabbing at the 13 year old to smother the kid. </p><p>Miya was shouting, their friends were laughing, and when he turned to grin at Langa, his icy blue gaze was on him thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to ask one of those girls in the kimonos out,” Miya said teasingly.  He was perched up on the divider between the grassy hill and the sandy beach, legs crossed and skateboard behind him.</p><p>Reki put a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes as he squinted across the heat hazed beach, to see a group of girls in kimonos under an umbrella.  They looked to be their age.  They were quite pretty.</p><p>“Don’t make him do that,” Joe said from where he was leaning in the grass, in the shade of the tree.</p><p>“Why, you don’t think I can do it?” Reki shot back.</p><p>“Not at all,” Miya taunted.  “I think it would be hilarious.”</p><p>Reki stood tall, leaning his skateboard up against the divider wall.  He pointed at Langa.  “You do it with me.  The first one to get a girl’s number, wins.”</p><p>“What will I get when I win?” Langa asked.</p><p>“<em>If </em>you win,” Reki shot back.  “We can decide that later, when I win.”</p><p>Langa stood up, brushing sand off.  “Fine let’s do this.  I’ll go to one side, you go to the other.”</p><p>“And then meet back here when you both get rejected!” Miya called as they walked away.</p><p>Reki split off from his friend but then immediately felt nervous at the separation.  Looking at the girls, they really were pretty.  He couldn’t tell if they were omegas, alphas, betas…  His nose wouldn’t help him in this.  He approached a quiet- looking one at the edge.  He glanced at Langa briefly and saw that there were already girls flocking around him.</p><p>Oh crap, he was going to lose!</p><p>He steeled himself with purpose and stopped with a grin in front of the petite strawberry blonde.  Omega, maybe?</p><p>“Hey there,” he said, doing his best to smile through his shyness.  “I wanted to see if I could possibly get your number?”</p><p>She looked him up and down, then breathed in deeply.  “A beta?”</p><p>Reki’s smile almost slipped.  He hated that everyone could tell what he was, but he couldn’t tell what they were.  “Yeah!  I hope that’s okay!”</p><p>“It’s definitely not my taste,” she said bluntly.</p><p>“Oh,” Reki said, deflating.</p><p>“My friends aren’t interested in betas.”  Nobody was.  “But your friend over there smells good, do you think you could get me his number?”</p><p>Reki rubbed at his bandages.  “You’ll have to ask him yourself, I guess.”  He flashed a bright grin.  “Thanks for considering.”</p><p>He glanced at Langa, who was getting surrounded by the kimono girls, and then headed back to his group under the tree.  He forced a long comedic groan as he sat down next to Miya.  “I guess you were right!  I got shot down.”</p><p>Langa was making his way back then too.  Reki cupped his hands to yell, “I guess I owe you a favor, Langa!”  He forced himself to keep smiling, even as Langa, passed a wad of numbers to Miya to inspect.  Langa was so impressive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they finally got around to discussing actually getting into the water, Cherry had stayed behind under his own umbrella, blocking himself from the sun, and Joe had gone to flaunt himself across the beach.  Shadow had gotten into the water immediately without any prompting while Miya required a little convincing from Reki and Langa to get out of his sweatshirt and get in.  Meanwhile, Reki was satisfied that he could remove his sling finally, freeing his arm for the first time in a week.  But he would have to rewrap it after.</p><p>Reki watched fondly at the sparkling excitement shining from Langa when he finally approached the ocean.  He’d never been to the ocean before, he had said.  He had lived in the mountains.   And even though he could have easily gone to the beach at any point since his move to Japan, he hadn’t thought of it!</p><p>“How could you forget about the ocean?” Reki cried, leading Miya and Langa into the water and immediately he dived in.   The water was warm today.</p><p>Miya had already disappeared under the waves himself when Reki resurfaced.  He rubbed the salt from his eyes to watch Langa plop his inner tube into the water, standing waist deep.  “You can swim right?” Reki checked.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Okay, okay!  I don’t know if Canadians learn or not.”</p><p>“It’s not just snow there,” Langa laughed.</p><p>Reki pulled the tube away from Langa.  “Okay, dive in!  You can lay on your tube after!”</p><p>Langa nodded, brows set determinedly.  After Reki’s demand, there was no hesitation- he just dived in.  But immediately Langa was popping back out of the water, coughing and sputtering, blue hair plastered over his face.  “So much salt!”</p><p>Reki bursted in laughter.  “It’s the fricken’ ocean!”  He watched Langa gasped for air like he had ran a marathon.  Reki was endeared.  “Never get into surfing, Langa.  You might be good at snowboarding and skating, but I don’t think you can survive the ocean.”</p><p>Langa laughed with him and went to splash him, but Reki blocked the spray with the inner tube.  He swung it around and whacked Langa with it.  “Just get on, I’ll push you out to sea.”</p><p>Langa moved around the tube while Reki steadied it.  Reki realized as he watched Langa that he had never seen his friend shirtless; and damn, he was toned.   Reki was strong and muscular too, but Langa’s body was making his heart stutter, especially the way the knobs at his waist swooped below his board shorts.  He quickly averted his eyes as the other stopped beside him.</p><p>“You forgot to take off your headband,” Langa said, and suddenly that strong hand was in his red dripping hair to tug playfully at the heavily soaked material.  Reki’s eyes flew up and locked with Langa’s and for a split second he was frozen.</p><p>“It’s probably the first time it’s seen water,” Miya taunted. </p><p>At Miya’s voice, Reki quickly ducked away from Langa’s hand.  He could feel his face flaming and he let go of the tube to march out of the water, pulling the band off as he did.  “I’m going to throw it by our towels,” he called over his shoulder.  But mostly, he just didn’t want them to see how flustered Langa had made him.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after a gruelling afternoon of sun and a tasty dinner at a beachside shop, they decided to call it quits and part ways.  Shadow had taken Miya with him to his car, told them he would drop him off at home, so he wouldn’t have to walk home as it got dark.  Cherry and Joe had left quickly too; So it was only Reki and Langa left, sitting on the small stone wall as Langa rebandaged Reki’s sprain before they would head home. </p><p>“So do you really not smell things?” Langa asked in the lull of their conversation, starting to spiral the bandage up and down his left wrist. </p><p>Reki smiled sheepishly.  “Not really, not in the way alpha and omegas can.  And even with my normie nose, I can sometimes barely smell regular things like candles and stuff.  I think if I were alpha or omega, I would suck at it anyway.”  He tugged at his now dry but stiff headband with his free hand.  “They didn’t teach you much about betas in sex ed in Canada, did they?”</p><p>Langa nodded.  “There weren’t any betas in my class.  Maybe like five in the whole school,” he explained.  “It’s not fair, they should have taught us about everyone, even if there weren’t any in the class.”</p><p>“They didn’t even teach me about myself,” Reki laughed, “so I’m not surprised.  I think I’m one of three in our grade, right?  And the other two are dating each other.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Langa seemed to know who he was talking about.  “They stick to each other a lot.”</p><p>“Well sometimes it’s hard to relate to the rest of you,” Reki said with a shrug.  “But at least I have you now.”  He smiled warmly at his friend.  Langa just finished Reki’s bandaging, so Reki slipped his hand from Langa’s, flexing the fingers.</p><p>“You’re the only beta in your family?”</p><p>Reki nodded and stood, grabbing his board so they could get on their way home.  The sun was setting across the ocean, casting a pleasant orange tint of light into Langa’s hair.  There was a small breeze, moving his locks against his chin.  Reki wished he had courage to touch it.  “I’m the only one.  You’ve met my mom and sisters.  You should know.”</p><p>“Never met your dad.”</p><p>“You probably won’t ever, he left a long time ago.”  His smile was falling, he could feel it sliding off his face.  So, he quirked the corners up and set his skateboard onto the concrete.  “You could meet my step dad though!  He’s a really nice alpha.  It’s funny though because he has to live with all omegas girls and me.  Sometimes, I wonder if he ever wished to have an alpha son like my dad did.”</p><p>Langa seemed to be at a loss of words so he continued, “Don’t worry, he loves my sisters a lot.  I didn’t mean anything weird by it!”  He turned to jump on his board.  “Let’s go back to my place, I want to work on your board.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for Langa, but he knew he would follow.  He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They went straight to Reki’s shop in the back, not bothering to go inside the house yet.  “I want to work on your board first.  You’re having trouble steering right?  It needs to be tightened just a bit I think.”</p><p>Langa looked astonished; Reki could almost see stars in his eyes.  “How did you know that?”</p><p>“I could tell by watching you skate.”</p><p>“You’re amazing!” Langa exclaimed.</p><p>Reki wasn’t aware that his smile had dropped.  No he wasn’t.  Anyone would notice these things.</p><p>He got to work on the board immediately.  While he tinkered, Langa had his phone out and was doing something, maybe looking up some skateboarding tips.  Either way, a comfortable silence settled over them.</p><p>Reki adjusted the screws, then took a few moments to spin the wheels and move the skateboard in a few directions to compare the fluidity of the movement.  He did this for a few moments until he was mostly satisfied.  “Let’s try this outside.”  He passed Langa his board before taking up his own, leading the way outside.</p><p>Langa pocketed his phone and they took off on the street, heading out into the night.  It was not that late yet for a Saturday, but Reki wondered if Langa had texted his mom he would be home later.  Reki didn’t want him to leave yet.</p><p>They picked up speed quickly since Reki lived halfway up a hill and they maneuvered through the quiet narrow streets with practiced ease.  Passing under the streetlamps, Reki’s breath came short with exhilaration.  Langa was ahead of him, his silhouette swooping in and out of sight with each street lamp, each time Reki admired the shine off of Langa’s hair.  They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill at the train tracks, where the crossing arm stopped their path with the soft ringing of an approaching train.</p><p>The two of them glanced at each other just as the train passed, sending their hair dancing.  Reki could have watched Langa’s hair forever, but eventually the arms lifted to let them cross.  This time they went slowly at a leisurely pace, weaving around each other as they headed down an alley of pop-up shops, most of which were closing up for the night, rolling down their metal shopfronts.</p><p>“Reki,” Langa called to him.</p><p>Reki leveled himself so they were evenly riding.  They were facing each other.  “What’s up?”</p><p>“Do you ever read about your subgender?”</p><p>This again.  Why was Reki bringing this up again?  “Not really.”</p><p>“I was reading some while you were working on my board.  It said that betas used to be the norm, but the human population had evolved to be mostly to be omegas and alphas.”</p><p>Reki nodded.  “Ah, the good old survival of the fittest.  I bet betas will be dying out soon.  My dad probably should have dropped me in a dumpster somewhere.”</p><p>Langa grabbed his wrist and Reki startled, almost flipping off his board, but Langa caught him altogether.   They skidded to a stop.  “What the hell?” Reki yelled at his friend as they both stumbled off their skateboards.</p><p>For some reason Langa was glaring at him.  That didn’t make sense, Reki is the one that had a right to be mad!  Langa had almost knocked him off his board.</p><p>“Why would you say that?” Langa snarled at him.</p><p>“Say what?” Reki asked, tugging at his wrist. Langa’s grip only got tighter.</p><p>“The dumpster thing.”</p><p>“Oh.”  He laughed.  “Don’t take it seriously!  It was a joke!”</p><p>“It’s not funny.  <strong>Don’t do it again.</strong>”   Suddenly Reki’s body froze up, spine zinging from the command.  Langa… used his alpha voice on him.  He’d never done that before.</p><p>It felt like a weight pressing down on his chest.  Tears sprung to his eyes.</p><p>Langa let go of his wrist like he was burned.  “No!  I didn’t mean to do that!  I’m so sorry Reki!”</p><p>It was like Langa’s words released him and his body deflated, his body tilting forward.  Langa caught him before he could fall over, holding him with light hands.  Was that Langa’s hands shaking, or was it himself?</p><p>“It’s okay, Langa,” Reki said, immediately forgiving his friend.  His words came out shaky, subdued. He cleared his throat and tried again.  “It’s okay.”  He looked up at the other and Reki decided he never wanted to see that look on Langa’s face again.  It was the definition of devastation.  Were Langa’s eyes shining or was that the light?</p><p>He smiled.  It felt false, so he wondered if Langa could tell.  “I guess we both learned something today about betas.  I didn’t know we could respond to alpha commands,” he lied.  He knew it well.  “Guess betas do have some instincts, right?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Reki,” Langa said again.  This time he pulled Reki into a hug and he was pressed up against Langa’s neck.</p><p>For the first time, Reki breathed in Langa’s scent, it was earthy, a bit like rain on a warm day.  It was so, so, so comforting.  But it was only for a second, before Langa pulled him back again, holding him by the shoulders, looking at his eyes, searching and leaning in.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Perfectly fine,” Reki said, blinking away the tears, and this time he smiled genuinely.  “I know you would never hurt me.”  He turned away, letting Langa’s hands slide off his shoulders.  “We should go back.”  He spotted his board a few feet away and he used his foot to flip it up into his hand.  He did the same with Langa’s and turned back to pass it to him. </p><p>Langa still looked distraught.  There was no way he was going to let his friend spiral. Reki looked him the eyes and breathed in deeply before saying, “Don’t even blame yourself for this, or I will never forgive you, you idiot.”</p><p>That got a relieved, warm smile out of Langa.  “I won’t do that to you again.”</p><p>“Even if you do, it’s just you.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Langa argued, grabbing his wrist.  “Show yourself a little more care, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Langa,” he said noncommittedly.  It was the second time tonight he pulled his hand from Langa’s grasp.  “Let’s head back now, alright?”</p><p>He busied himself with his skateboard until finally Langa’s quiet, “Okay,” passed between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 10 PM when the two of them were finally heading to their respective houses.  Reki paused at the bottom of the hill his house sat on and turned to his best friend and said, “Next time let’s go to your house!”</p><p>Langa, who had more quiet than usual since his accidental alpha command, finally tilted his head and smiled.  “What would you want to do at my house?  There’s not much to do, besides TV.”</p><p>“We could watch a movie,” Reki said, tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully.  “Also, I want to meet your mom.”</p><p>“My mom?”  Langa looked caught off guard.</p><p>Reki grinned.  “Yeah, I bet she is a beauty.  I want to romance her.”  He cackled at the absolutely evil death glare Langa cast him.</p><p>Langa huffed and rolled his eyes.  “Fine, but I get to pick the movie.”</p><p>Reki grabbed onto Langa’s shoulder and shook him.  “I need to know what your taste in movies are?  What are we going to watch?  Do Canadians make movies?”</p><p>“Something scary,” Langa said immediately.</p><p>“No,” Reki groaned, sliding to the floor dramatically.  “I should have known you have crap taste in movies.”</p><p>Langa leaned over him, contemplating.   “Could it be that you’re scared, Reki?”  Langa bit his lip as if to hold back a smile or a laugh.</p><p>Reki jumped up to his feet, throwing out his hands in front of him.  “Of course not!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Langa said, slinging one arm across his shoulders.</p><p>Ducking out of Langa’s arm, Reki huffed, “Whatever, I’m going home.  I’ll see you tomorrow at work Langa.”</p><p>“I’ll walk you home,” Langa said dutifully.  “Wouldn’t want you to get scared.”</p><p>“You are not doing that!  Turn around!”</p><p>“Try to stop me.”</p><p>In the end, Langa did walk him home.  And actually, Langa didn’t leave until he saw Reki open his front door, closing it behind him.  Reki looked out the front window to see his friend disappearing away from his street.  “What the heck was that,” Reki whispered to himself.</p><p>“You okay, Reki?”</p><p>Reki turned to greet his mom.  “Hey mom.  The girls are in bed?”</p><p>She nodded and led him into the kitchen, pulling out a chair for him to sit and turning to the fridge.  “Did you eat enough today?  Do you need a snack?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Reki said.  “Where’s Pops?”  That was the nickname he gave to his stepdad. </p><p>“He’s at work late, working himself ragged.  I think he will be home soon,” she said.  She filled up the tea pot and glanced back at him.  “How’s Langa?”</p><p>Reki rested his chin on his hand and smiled softly.  “He’s great.  I’m going to go over to his house next time.”  He watched his mom set the tea pot onto the stove; he decided to get up to grab two cups for him and his mom.  He grabbed two white ceramic tea cups and placed them onto the wooden table with a clank.  He stilled where he stood, his and his mother’s back to each other. </p><p>Suddenly an urge overcame him and breathed out, “Has an alpha ever commanded you?”</p><p>His mom spun to face him; her eyes hard.  She looked like she was about to murder someone.  “Who did it to you?”</p><p>“No one!” Reki cried out, backing up and moving behind his chair to block her from attacking.  He smiled sheepishly.  “I was just wondering if it ever happened.”</p><p>“Omegas are very susceptible to commands,” she explained.   “Your step-dad would never use that on me, you know that.”</p><p>“I know,” he said.  But Dad would have.  He had no idea if his Dad had ever given her commands, but he’d given them to Reki loads of times.  </p><p>“You sure no one’s given you a command?” she asked.  She was crossing her arms, curling into herself.  She looked upset by even the thought of someone doing that.   There was no way he was going to ask her more about commands.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.”  The teapot started to whistle loudly.  “I don’t even think betas can get commanded.  That’s why I was wondering.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think they can,” she said.  She turned away because the teapot’s screaming filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>Reki’s lights were off, he was in his bed in just his shorts, and he burrowed deep under his covers so his phone wouldn’t illuminate the room and therefore let his mom know he was still awake.  He bit his lip as flipped to Google, typing in the words that were gnawing at him. </p><p>
  <em>Can Betas be commanded?</em>
</p><p>The search popped up several sources but he clicked on the first one.  ‘Betas are very unique.  While alphas and omegas have been evolving for centuries into what they are today.  Betas appear to be disappearing. Betas were once the average population—they held no specialized sense of smell, they did not enter any sort of rut or heat, they could operate their day-to-day with very little distraction.  Modern betas, however, are very rare because with each generation, less and less betas are born.  At this point in time, betas are now mutated to hold traits of an alpha, an omega, or none at all.  Few betas can be commanded by alphas or react to an omega’s whine, but it is possible.  Some betas may have an enhanced sense of smell, while others have very little.’</p><p>“One of the lucky ones,” Reki mumbled to himself.</p><p>He scrolled past a few other things and stopped on a section labeled<em>, The Dangers. </em>‘Betas are at a severe disadvantage.  There have been increased cases of beta violence.  Due to betas’ lack of sense of smell and alpha/omega instincts, they can often misread situations and put themselves in danger.  Betas should take care to not go out at night alone as they cannot…’</p><p>“Not gonna happen,” Reki said, scrolling on.</p><p><em>Bonds.  </em>Reki stopped to read this section, his heart suddenly pounding.  ‘Bonds between alphas and omegas or even same gender relationships can be sealed with a bond.  This is done by biting the canines into your partners scent glands,’ Reki rubbed the back of his own neck.  He thought of his mom whose original mark made by his piece of shit Dad was now covered by his step-dad’s.  ‘Bonds are much more difficult to form with betas however due to their lack of natural canines.  Most alphas and omegas report that the lack of bonds with their beta partners were ultimately unsatisfying.  This is a large reason why most betas mate with other betas only.’</p><p>Reki exited the webpage immediately, ripping himself out from underneath the covers, and threw his phone at his floor.  He breathed in sharply, tears pricking at his eyes.  He knew this, he knew all of this.  It didn’t take a rocket scientist to list the reasons why he hated being a beta.  But reading it…  it made it real.</p><p>He choked back a sob, crushing a hand to his mouth, careful not to make a noise that his mom might not hear him.  But he couldn’t stop the tears that flowed down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Reki woke up on Sunday with new purpose.  He decided that he would resolve himself to be alone forever.  He wasn’t going to expect anything from anyone and he was not going to obsess about Langa.</p><p>But… Langa was going to make that hard, wasn’t he?</p><p>He realized this as he opened the front door, only to find Langa waiting at his gate.  He perked up at seeing Reki and oppositely, Reki felt himself drain.  He trudged over to his friend.  “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Figured we could go to work together.”</p><p>“Isn’t this like, out of your way for you?” Reki asked.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Langa said.  “I wanted to go with you.  Now come on, you slept too late.”</p><p>“You’re the one who always shows up to the shop a second before we open!”</p><p>They skateboarded to the shop together and Reki felt his mood lift.  Going anywhere with Langa was better than by himself. </p><p>He slapped his hands over his cheeks.  No! Stop thinking about it!</p><p>“Reki, why are you slapping yourself?” Langa was looking at him fondly.</p><p>Damn, he had a best friend, Reki remembered.  It’s been so long since he had a best friend, sometimes he felt he might have to pinch himself to remind himself it’s real.  “Just waking myself up,” he told Langa.  He watched Langa smile at him and Reki’s hard pounded.  Oh shit…  he was screwed.</p><p>He went to slap his face again.  In his distraction, he forgot about the upcoming turn.  He cried out when he turned his eyes on it, and he stumbled on his board as he fought to turn properly, but the board flipped up underneath him.  Suddenly he felt himself falling. </p><p>No!  This was a simple turn!  Was he really going to die on a simple curve in the road?  His throat closed up with the same fear he had when Adam had dipped him down backwards on his board, his head so close to crashing into the ground.  He could’ve died.   What had Adam said?  Don’t close his eyes?</p><p>Wait, had that been a command?</p><p>Langa reached out and grabbed his uninjured hand at the same time as he maneuvered to stomp Reki’s board back into position.  He pulled Reki up, a hand on the small of his back.</p><p>“You saved me,” Reki said, his relief bleeding with each word.  He could have kissed Langa right then.</p><p>He retook control of his board, his hand still in Langa’s, as they slowed around the neighborhood of their shop.  In fact, Langa held his hand until the moment they went in the door of their shop.  Reki moved away to greet their boss.  But as he did, he flexed his hand, the warmth still there.</p><p>Stop, Reki.  He’s just a friend.  He is. Just. A friend.</p><p> </p><p> Work had flown and the day later found Reki walking, well skateboarding (when did they walk anywhere?), with Langa to his house.  “Do we really have to watch a scary movie?”</p><p>“What do you want to watch?  Skating videos?”</p><p>“Yes!” Reki cried, grabbing onto Langa’s shoulder.</p><p>“No,” Langa said.  “We always watch those.”</p><p>Reki groaned, but followed his friend into the front door of a small house.  It was cute.  Smaller than Reki’s large traditional house, but it fit Langa very well.</p><p>“I’m home!” Langa called, while Reki said, “Sorry for intruding!”</p><p>“Langa?” Langa’s mom leaned out of the kitchen.  Her eyes found Reki immediately.  “Is that Reki?”</p><p>“Yes, this is him,” Langa said, moving closer to his mom.</p><p>Reki stood up straight, rubbing his arm, the other clutching his skateboard.  “Hello!  Nice to meet you,” he said, suddenly feeling shy.</p><p>She grabbed onto Langa’s sleeve, pressing the other hand to her mouth.  Her eyes were practically sparkling.  “Oh, he’s so cute! He’s pretty tall too!”</p><p>Reki was mad blushing, but he scolded Langa, “You’re not that much taller than me, Langa!  How dare you tell your mom I’m short.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Langa said.  “Mom is just making assumptions on her own.”  He said that part a bit louder for some reason, glaring at his mom.</p><p>“Do you like curry?” she asked Reki.</p><p>“I love it!”</p><p>She smiled at Langa, patting him on the cheek.  “He’ll fit right in around here.”  She turned to Reki and gestured for him to follow.  “Come in, come in.”</p><p>Reki took off his shoes quickly and followed her into the house, Langa behind him.  “Sit at the table, I’ll get you something to drink.”</p><p>Langa sat down at the far side of the table, Reki sat in the middle, which left the chair next to him open for Langa’s mom.  Reki took a moment to look around the room.  The place was modern, clean, and simple.  That somehow fit Reki’s imagination of Langa’s house exactly.  His eye caught on a family photo, sitting nearby.  Reki moved his chair towards it.</p><p>It was a photo of Langa, his mom, and his dad.  They all looked so young, dressed up in their winter jackets.  Little baby Langa was adorable next to his mini snowboard.  Reki squealed at it.  “It should be a crime that you were this cute!”</p><p>Langa kicked Reki in the leg.  “I was a regular kid.”</p><p>His mom laughed.  “He’s being modest.  All the omegas were always complimenting my precious boy.  He was quite the looker.”  She set some lemonade between them.  “Still is, wouldn’t you say Reki?”</p><p>Reki found himself nodding.  “Being part Canadian makes him really stand out.”</p><p>Langa wrinkled his nose.  “If anyone really stands out, it’s you Reki.”</p><p>“Can’t miss this red hair,” Reki quipped.</p><p>Langa’s mom smiled at them and went back to stirring the curry.  “I’m glad the two of you are friends.”</p><p>“Me too,” Reki said.  He and Langa smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Reki followed Langa to his bedroom, patting his stomach.  “It was so good,” he told his friend.  “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping her cooking from me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you can come over and have it again” Langa told him while Reki threw himself onto Langa’s bed. </p><p>“Only if I survive this movie.”</p><p>“You’ll survive.” </p><p>Langa got onto the bed with him and he sat so close, Reki could feel the heat coming off his arm. </p><p>Honestly, Reki couldn’t tell you what the movie was about.  Most of the time he was clenching his eyes shut, pushing himself further and further into Langa’s side.  He clung onto Langa’s arm as Langa laughed at him. </p><p>“Shut up, Langa, this is serious!” he screeched at him.</p><p>That only made Langa laugh at him louder. </p><p>There was one part that was so gory that even Langa flinched, so Reki didn’t feel bad as he pressed his face into Langa’s shoulder.   And then… he promptly fell asleep there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!!  I am overwhelmed by the amount of attention this story has gotten!  Your comments and kudos really fuel me and my creativity!!</p><p>By the way, I know there are some typos and grammar mistakes.  Thanks to anyone who has pointed any out or will, because it helps me out a lot.</p><p>Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki woke up to darkness.  He laid still, becoming aware of his body, as he realized he was lying on a bed, back partially pressed against a wall, and he was curled up underneath someone’s chin.   The smell of rain invaded his nose and then he knew it was Langa.  Langa’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, Reki’s nose pressed against Langa’s chest, and he could feel Langa’s breath brushing against his hair.</p><p>Was this for real?</p><p>He moved his hands and he found them wedged between his and Langa’s bodies, resting against Langa’s abdomen.  How the hell did he get in this situation?  Was it a dream?</p><p>He remembered watching the movie, it was an awful horror film…  Did Langa just let him fall asleep on him?</p><p>His eyes were heavy and he could almost fall back asleep, but a sudden thought caused him to stiffen.  Was it Monday morning?!</p><p>He moved his hands slowly to Langa’s waist and gently tried to get him to roll onto his back.  His hold tightened on Reki.  Crap.  He was being clutched by the back of his shirt.  What was he going to do?</p><p>Screw it, there was no more being gentle with Langa.  He needed to get up.</p><p>“Langa,” he whispered.  He used his bandaged hand to grab Langa’s arm off his side, but his fingers were still curled in his shirt.   He let the arm drop back around.  He went for a new approach and pulled his head away from Langa’s chest, struggling to maneuver against the wall.  Now he felt extremely awkward.  His face was so close to Langa’s.  He could feel his breath on his chin.</p><p>He poked Langa in the cheek.  “Langa,” he said.  “Let go.”  He gave him a jab this time.</p><p>“Reki?” Langa breathed out, eyes still closed as far as Reki could tell. </p><p>There were butterflies in Reki’s chest.  His name spoken sleepily by Langa was probably the best it ever sounded.  “Langa, let go of me.”</p><p>“Huh?” Langa’s face was scrunched up, fighting against sleep.</p><p>“Just roll this way,” Reki murmured, pushing his shoulder to lay onto his back.  He was still holding on to Reki though and he took him with him.  Now Reki was lying against his chest.  He swallowed thickly.  “Not what I meant.”</p><p>This angle was easier though.  He took Langa’s arm and pried it off of him.  Before Langa could attach himself to him again, Reki quickly shoved a pillow against his chest and scurried off the bed.  Standing, Reki immediately stubbed his toe on Langa’s desk.  He cursed silently.  Why was Langa’s room pitch black?</p><p>He stumbled in the direction of the door and passed the digital clock.  6 AM?!  School was in an hour and a half!</p><p>He exited the room but took care to quietly close the door behind him.  The light from the kitchen was on.</p><p>“Good morning Reki,” a voice startled him.  He turned to find Langa’s mom standing behind him. </p><p>Reki brushed a hand through his bed hair and found his headband was probably lost somewhere on Langa’s bed.  “Good morning Miss Hasegawa,” he greeted back.</p><p>“What are you doing up so early?”</p><p>“Uh, I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep here in the first place.  You know, with school today.”</p><p>She laughed.  “I went to check on you boys last night and you looked so cute, I couldn’t disturb you.  I snapped a photo before I turned off the TV.  Want to see it?”</p><p>She was already moving away and Reki was forced to follow. “I called your mother to let her know where you were,” she said when they reached the kitchen.  She turned on her phone, scrolled and then passed it to him.</p><p>“You have my mom’s number?”  He asked looking down at the photo.  Oh god.  It was so cute.  He was sleeping on Langa’s shoulder, mouth hanging open, but Langa looked amazing!  His head was pressed on top of his red locks.  He looked peaceful.</p><p>He wanted a copy.</p><p>“Yes, Langa gave it to me.  He’s been spending a lot of time at your place, so he gave me the number in case I needed to find him.”</p><p>Strange, Reki didn’t even remember giving Langa his mom’s number.</p><p>“I’ll send you the picture,” she said, taking the phone back.  She smiled at him.  “Of course, Langa also gave me your number.”</p><p>Reki heard his phone chime inside Langa’s room.</p><p>“Seems you are a little stranded,” she laughed.  “Tell you what, I will make us all breakfast and you can get ready here a bit and then you can go and pick up your school bag.  I can wake Langa up, he’s a heavy sleeper.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Reki said.  “I can just go home quick for my stuff and come back.”</p><p>“I’m not going to let you do that,” she said matter-of-factly.  “Langa would be upset if you did.” </p><p>“Why would he?” Reki asked.  He would only be gone for like an hour tops.</p><p>“It’s just my motherly intuition.  He doesn’t tell me much these days, but I am confident about this.”  She was looking at him intently but Reki didn’t know what she was saying.  “You can tell me anything, right?  Like if the two of you are…”</p><p>“We’re not!”  Reki felt a bit ridiculous at his outburst but he couldn’t have his mom think they were dating.  Wouldn’t she be disappointed if her only alpha child dated a beta?</p><p>She clicked her tongue.  “That won’t do.  I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>Reki felt panicked.  “Huh?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” she said.  “Why don’t you go take a bath and I’ll wake Langa.  Towels are in the closet.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but be embarrassed as he headed to the bathroom.  How is it that the first time over at Langa’s, he not only inconvenienced them by falling asleep but now they had to change their morning schedule for him?  He agonized about this as he soaked in the bath.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the two of them made it to school on time despite how long Langa’s mom and his mom had fussed over them.  He about died of embarrassment when his mom handed him two matching bentos.  “One for Langa,” she said.  “I already told Ms. Hasegawa you would take it for him, since she fed you breakfast this morning.”</p><p>“The two of you better not call each other to gossip,” he told her, swiping the bentos out of her hands.  She laughed as he retreated to the front door where Langa was waiting.</p><p>He had grinned when he handed Langa the red bento, holding onto the blue one for himself.</p><p>At school, he sighed out in relief when they finally sat down at their desks.  Their classmates leaned over Reki.  “You two smell like each other today.”</p><p>“Reki slept over,” Langa said simply.</p><p>“Don’t make it sound like that!” he scolded his friend.  “We had a sleepover.”</p><p>They laughed.  “For a second there, I thought the two of you were mated or dating.”</p><p>“No!  We aren’t,” Reki rushed to say.  He looked at Langa, requesting back up with his eyes.</p><p> “He’s right, we aren’t dating currently.”</p><p>Reki stared at him.  Why did he say it like that?</p><p>Class started though before he could ask about it. </p><p> </p><p>They were only a few hours into lessons when it happened.  Reki had been looking at his phone behind his textbook when he suddenly noticed the quiet that had settled over the room.  Everyone looked uncomfortable, even the teacher.  What was going on?</p><p>“Alright, who didn’t take their heat suppressants?” the teacher asked.</p><p>Some of his classmates were pressing a hand over their faces.   No one spoke for a few moments, the atmosphere was tense.  Reki looked to Langa, but he wasn’t looking at him.  He was staring at his desk.</p><p>Suddenly there was whine from a girl on the far side of the classroom.  Several things happened at once.  Multiple alphas leapt up, knocking desks over.  Their growls were loud, overpowering.  Even to someone like Reki,  his body seized up in a cower.  Around him, omegas were frozen. </p><p>The teacher strode forward to stand in front of the girl, warding off the alphas.  “One of you omegas take her to the nurse’s office, now!”</p><p>Nobody moved.</p><p>Belatedly, Reki finally caught scent of the situation.  The omega smelt like bubblegum, it was so sickly sweet, it almost burnt his nostrils.</p><p>Reki had been around when his mom had her heat.  His oldest younger sister got her first heat recently too.  They never smelled like this.   He was choking on it, eyes watering.</p><p>All the omegas were frozen in place.   The alphas were fighting, their obscene aggression stinking up the room.  About half the class were alphas, and more than half of them were pushing each other.  The teacher was screwed if he was going to try to control this situation.</p><p>“Langa,” Reki panicked, turning towards his desk.</p><p>Langa himself was on his feet, but he was hunched over his desk, his hands curled around the edges, knuckles turning white.  His face was screwed up in what looked like pain and his arms shook with the strain.</p><p>The next thing that Reki smelled that day was the arousal.  Not only was it an overpowering mix of all the alphas in the room, but it was Langa too.  That’s the bit that hurt.</p><p>It was like the air had been sucked out of the room.  Reki struggled to breathe and looking at the omegas, they were worse off.</p><p>Then he realized.  Nothing was going to happen unless he did something.</p><p>Reki burst out of his seat.  The girl was cowering behind the teacher, but he was beginning to struggle holding them all off.  It was only a matter of time before one broke through.</p><p>He ran through the mess, determined to get to her.  An alpha grabbed his shoulder.  He didn’t hesitate and punched the guy straight in the nose.   Reki’s hand burst in pain.  Great, hopefully he didn’t mess up his other hand.</p><p>Reki pushed two fighting alphas aside and went to push past the teacher.  The teacher grabbed the back of his hood and stopped him.  “Let me help her!” Reki yelled through the growling fighting of the alphas.</p><p>The teacher registered who was in front of him and let him go.  “Take her to the nurse’s and then grab someone to come help.”</p><p>Reki grabbed onto the girl’s elbow.  Her scent was still sickly sweet, and Reki had to stop himself from gagging.  Pulling her up from her chair, she sagged against him.  “Come on, you have to walk with me.”</p><p>She was crying, whimpering, but she forced herself to walk through it.  Reki put himself under her arm; he was carrying most of her weight now and he dragged her through the door.  He stopped just to throw the door closed behind him.</p><p>Another classroom door opened, having heard the commotion and Reki called to the teacher who stepped out.  “We need help!”</p><p>She understood immediately and gestured him away, covering her nose as she ran to the classroom.</p><p>The nurse must have been made aware, or maybe she smelled them coming, because she met them halfway to the infirmary.  She hoisted under the girl’s other arm so the two of them could drag the poor thing into the room.  They laid her onto the bed and she curled in on herself, moaning.</p><p>Reki was horrified.</p><p>“You can go,” the nurse said, shooing him away.</p><p>Reki practically leapt out the door, closing it a little too hard behind him.  Go?  Did he want to go back right now?</p><p>He was shaking, he realized.  He raised his hands to eye level and watched in a daze as they twitched uncontrollably.  A flash of the alpha anger he had felt in the room suddenly overpowered him and he sunk against the wall.  His mind conjured the image of Langa’s face.  He couldn’t breathe.  Oh god, why couldn’t he breathe?</p><p>“Reki!”</p><p>Reki couldn’t control his body to respond.  He gasped, clutching at his sweatshirt, clawing at it.</p><p>“Breathe with me!  In and out.  Come on.”</p><p>He focused on the mouth in his eyeline, forcing air in and out, in and out.  Reki became aware of the hands on his shoulders.  There were blue eyes on his.   He breathed and breathed until he and Langa were breathing in time.</p><p>His vision blurred and suddenly he was flinching out of Langa’s grasp.  “Don’t touch me,” he rasped.  He couldn’t stop the tears as he continued to breathe hard.</p><p>Langa stayed nearby, his hand outstretched but not touching.</p><p>Reki pressed a palm to his eyes to wipe fractically at the tears.  “I’m okay, Langa,” he finally said, his heart rate slowing.  He looked up at Langa and he found Langa’s eyes wide, scared.  Reki tried to smile, “Things got a little crazy there, didn’t they?”</p><p>“You’re hurt.”</p><p>Oh.  He’d forgotten.  He looked at his right hand which was red and bloody.  Was that his own blood or the kid’s he punched?</p><p>“I should go back into the nurse’s, then.”</p><p>But he didn’t move.  They looked at each other and Reki could feel a little resentment building.  Of course, Langa had reacted to his instincts, to the scent of the girl.  He was an alpha, after all.  He even fought against it, Reki had witnessed that.  But Reki knew now that Langa was attracted to omegas, and there was no fighting that.  It hurt.</p><p>“You saved her,” Langa said. </p><p>Reki hummed.  “I guess I did.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!  Episode 7 absolutely broke me and I am going to be dying until next week.  I hope you enjoy these drawings I drew of the boys.  I spent yesterday doing that rather than writing.   Thanks for reading, see you in a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, sorry that I punched you yesterday, dude,” Reki told his classmate the next day.</p><p>The guy laughed.  “None of us were thinking straight.  It’s fine.”</p><p>Reki grinned at him.  “If it makes you feel any better, I think I hurt myself just as bad.”  He showed off his bandage over his right hand.  It was mostly sore, but there was a nasty split in his hand. </p><p>“You’re starting to look a mummy,” the guy joked.</p><p>“Ready to go to lunch?” Langa interrupted, holding their matching bentos.  Reki’s mom had made Langa one again today.  She had said it was her thanks in exchange for Langa hiking all the way to Reki’s to help him carry stuff to school.  Reki had told them both he wasn’t an invalid, but he winced when he had swiped up the bentos.  So, Langa did end up carrying it for the both of them.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” Reki said, pulling away from the alpha and following Langa to the roof.  It was a place they could get a lot of privacy.  Today was warm but there was a breeze that made it pleasant.  Reki blocked out the sun with one bandaged hand and breathed in deeply.  The familiar smell of grass, flowers, and hot concrete greeted him.</p><p>“I hope you like cutesy cut sausages,” Reki told Langa.  “I think I saw my mom and sister making those last night.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll love them,” he said.</p><p>They sat down in the shade, their usual spot.  Reki immediately started to talk about a new skating video he saw last night, getting carried away in his excitement.  Nothing chased away all other thoughts like a good conversation about a new adjustment he wanted to make to his board. </p><p>Langa unwrapped their meals for the two of them, passing Reki his with chopsticks and opening his drink for him.  Reki smiled shyly as he took the chopsticks and gingerly ate at his meal as they continued to talk.</p><p>When there was a lull in the conversation, Reki glanced at his friend.  Langa was staring up at the clouds, his expression neutral but lazy.  Reki could just squeeze him.</p><p>He thought of the incident the day before and asked the question that had been nagging at him.  “Was it hard?” Langa looked him, the warm sun reflecting in his eyes.  “Yesterday?”</p><p>Langa tilted his head.  “With her heat?”</p><p>Reki felt a little mortified, so he glanced away and nodded.  “What did she smell like to you?”</p><p>“Could you smell her?” Langa asked.</p><p>“She smelled horrible,” he told Langa.  “Like this really gross bubblegum.  I almost threw up.”</p><p>Langa was nodding.  “That’s about right.”</p><p>“You didn’t like how she smelled?”  Reki was floored.</p><p>He grimaced.  “Not at all.”</p><p>Reki gaped at him.  “But you looked like you…” he floundered, trying to figure out a non-embarrassing way to say it.  “You smelled like you enjoyed… it…”</p><p>Langa was staring at him, eyes wide.  “You could smell me?”</p><p>“Everyone smelled yesterday.  The alpha smell from everyone about killed me.”</p><p>“What do I smell like to you?” he asked, leaning forward.</p><p>“You smell like rain in a forest,” he said automatically.  He ruffled his red hair sheepishly.  “But you were kinda blending in with everyone else yesterday.”  When he glanced at Langa, Langa’s face was beet red and it was spreading down his neck and under his shirt collar. “Ah! Are you hot, Langa?  Are you developing a fever?”</p><p>Reki placed a hand over Langa’s forehead to feel his temperature.  It felt okay, warm, but not anything unusual.  He slipped his hand away and realized he was sitting very, very close to his friend.  He didn’t move back because Langa was watching him intently.</p><p>“You sure you didn’t like her smell?” Reki asked him.  He started to pick at his bandages.  “I thought all alphas were into… you know.”</p><p>Langa shook his head.  “Her heat was over-whelming, that is true.  But she smelled horrible.  Sometimes when an alpha like someone already, others smell bad.”</p><p>Reki’s thoughts screeched to a halt.  Langa liked someone?  Another omega?  “You like someone?”</p><p>He nodded in response.  His eyes seemed to see through Reki and Reki felt exposed and vulnerable.  “Someone I know?”</p><p>Langa’s eyes crinkled when he smiled.  “Yeah, you do.”</p><p>“Are they in our class?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Langa said, placing a hand over his mouth. </p><p>Reki continued to gape.  Langa was suppressing a smile under there, probably at the thought of whoever this dreamy omega was.  Reki could have thrown up with the churning sensation that consumed his stomach.  He felt detached from his body.</p><p>“What about you?” Langa asked.</p><p>“I don’t like anyone,” Reki responded.  Except you.  He couldn’t tell that to Langa, though.  That would totally obliterate their friendship.</p><p>Langa seemed to visibly deflate, the excitement dying from his eyes.  Reki scrambled to placate him.  “Don’t worry about me.  You should sweep your omega off their feet and I’ll support you.”</p><p>It was as if Langa got angrier.  “Who said anything about —”  He was cut off by a chime on both of their phones.</p><p>It was Miya.  Reki read over the text and then grabbed onto Langa’s sleeve.  “The S track is open again!”</p><p>“We’re going tonight!” Langa celebrated.  His eyes shown with his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, the teacher announced that they would be splitting into sub-genders to discuss what happened the day before and other precautions.  Reki watched uncomfortably as the teacher dismissed first the omegas and then the alphas.  “Wait for me here?” Langa asked, standing from his desk slowly.</p><p>“Totally,” Reki said.  He wasn’t going anywhere without Langa, that was laughable.</p><p>“Reki,” the teacher said, grabbing his attention.  “You can stay here.  The other betas will be here shortly.”</p><p>True to his word, within minutes the only other two betas came into the classroom holding hands.  It was a girl and a guy, and they couldn’t seem to keep their eyes off one another.  How lucky for them.</p><p>They went to sit in seats in the front but Reki did not move from his seat in the back.  His interest in this impending conversation was about zero.</p><p>“Alright, everyone’s here,” the teacher said.</p><p>Reki propped his head on his hand while he watched his alpha teacher sit on top of one of the front desks.  As if this guy knew what it was like to be a beta.</p><p>“First I want to say, Reki, what you did yesterday was really brave.”  Reki stared at him.  “It took a lot of courage to do what you did.”</p><p>Reki waiting for the ‘but.’</p><p>“But,” the teacher started.  There it was.  “It could have been very dangerous.  I wouldn’t recommend you interfere next time.  Your hand injury is the lessor of what could have happened.  Without natural instincts like the rest of us, had it not been in this classroom, you could have been in danger.”</p><p>What danger?  Reki was sure if he did nothing, something worse would have happened.  Isn’t it better that something would happen to him than someone else?  Omegas had it rough as it is.  Alphas had control issues.  With Reki, there was nothing stopping him from helping people and he was going to do it if he saw it.</p><p>“I understand,” Reki said robotically. </p><p>“Good,” he responded.  “Again, it was a good thing you did.  Just don’t make a habit of it.  Getting in between an alpha can cause a lot of damage.  It’s best if another alpha handles the situation since they can match another alpha’s power.”</p><p>Reki said nothing.  He looked out the window at the clouds as soon as the teacher turned away.  “Now let’s talk about how to recognize the signs of an alpha attack and who to call…”</p><p>Reki let the man’s words drift as he stared blankly out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d it go?” Langa asked when he returned to the classroom.  The two of them started to pack up their things.  They would head to the skate park, meet up with Miya, and then head to the S track when it got dark out.</p><p>“It was fine,” Reki told him.  He slung his bag onto his shoulder.  “Anything interesting in yours?”</p><p>“Nothing new about alphas.  Heard that all before,” Langa told him. </p><p>They made their way out of the school when Langa stopped him.  “Can you wait here?  I want to grab something from the vending machine.”</p><p>“Sure,” Reki nodded.  He watched Langa walk swiftly away and leaned back against a nearby wall.  He sighed, closing his eyes to soak in the sun.  The warmth calmed him just the slightest.</p><p>“Did you hear about that alpha-omega incident yesterday?” someone was saying.  Their voice distant.</p><p>Reki opened his eyes and didn’t see them.  Someone replied, “Yeah it sounded scary.  Was the omega okay?”</p><p>Oh, the voices were behind him.  He peered around the corner at two girls walking towards him on the sidewalk.  He ducked back into his position.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s okay.  I heard she was saved by a beta.”</p><p>“Oh, just a beta?” the 2<sup>nd</sup> complained as they passed by Reki.  “It would have been cuter if an alpha swooped in and they fell in love.”</p><p>Cuter?  Reki guessed it would have been cuter...</p><p>“Yeah, it’s too bad.”</p><p>Too bad?  Reki bristled, his skin felt itchy from his building annoyance.  Really, would the girl getting mauled be the better scenario in this situation?</p><p>Frustrated, Reki started to tear at his bandages.</p><p>“You’re going to have to rewrap those,” Langa said, returning.</p><p>Reki stopped tearing and glanced at his friend.  He instantly warmed.  Langa held two colas and he extended one to Reki, offering it to him.</p><p>Reki took it gratefully.  “Thanks, Langa.”  He was genuinely touched by the gesture.  “And no, I think I will actually take the bandages off today.”</p><p>“Well don’t tear at them,” Langa scolded.  “I’ll take them off for you.”</p><p>“At the skatepark, then.  Let’s go!”  Reki led the way out of school.</p><p> </p><p>Langa was unwinding the bandages slowly, holding Reki’s hand so gently that he could cry.  They were like this when Miya showed up.</p><p>“Oh, what’s this?” Miya asked, watching as he sat beside them.</p><p>“Finally taking these bandages off,” Reki explained. </p><p>“I don’t remember both arms being busted.”</p><p>“They weren’t busted.”</p><p>“He punched an alpha in the face,” Langa said.</p><p>Miya whistled.  “No way, you?”</p><p>“Yes me!”</p><p>“You don’t look like you’d be able to punch anyone.”  Miya turned to Langa, looking at him up and down.  “Langa could maybe.”</p><p>Langa finished unwinding the bandages and Reki held out his right hand as evidence.  His knuckles were bruised.  “See?  Punched someone!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I believe you.”</p><p>“You on the other hand, are too much of a shrimp to punch someone,” Reki hollered before pulling the smaller boy into a hold under his arm and messed his hair. </p><p>Langa laughed at them.</p><p>“Let go of me,” Miya said, pushing out from under Reki’s hands.  He maneuvered his board in front of them and gave them a withering glare. “Now watch me.  I’m going to show you a laser flip and I want to see if both of you can copy.”</p><p>The spent a long time practicing the board trick.  Reki was getting there, closer and closer with each try but he had not achieved it that day.  Langa, on the other hand, complete it just as the sun was starting to set. Reki had his phone out, recording, so he caught it on camera when Langa flipped his board just right and landed it perfectly.</p><p>“Langa!  That was amazing!” Reki screamed in his excitement.  He flew at his friend, wrapping him arms around Langa’s shoulders in an embrace, and grinned at him. </p><p>“Nice job,” Miya chimed in, fist bumping Langa around Reki’s embracing body. </p><p>Reki eventually backed away to gush, “I can’t believe you got that so fast, Langa!  That was incredible.  I caught it on film, too.  Ah!” He looked down at his phone and it was still recording.  He quickly ended the video.  “That’s gonna be a long video.”  He turned back to Langa.  “We should watch it back later and then we can pinpoint what you need to do to perfect it!”</p><p>“Forget about that, let’s head to S track,” Miya called, already over it. </p><p>“Yeah!” Reki hollered with a fist pump, waiting for Langa to start off in front of him, and then following.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At S track, Reki always felt at home.  But now that he had people to share the track with—Langa, Miya, Shadow, Joe, Cherry—he felt a sense of belonging.  With these people, he had begun to feel a part of something bigger.</p><p>Langa was on the half pipe, the other skaters stopping to watch him with a sense of awe.  Reki could relate.  His heart pounded, his breath stolen from him, as he watched Langa fly up into an amazing height. </p><p>“Isn’t it awesome?” Reki said, practically breathing the words out as if they were part of his soul.  He grinned, a sense of pride running through him.  Langa continued to reach new heights that Reki didn’t even know were possible.  His smile turned smug.</p><p>Miya casted him an exasperated look.  “Why are you so proud of it, Reki?”</p><p>Shadow chimed in.  “Let me tell you, people aren’t taking notice of you.  It’s your boyfriend.”</p><p>Reki turned on him angrily.  “I know that!” Then Shadow’s words caught up with him.  “And what do you mean by boyfriend?!”  Langa was not his boyfriend, that was only wishful thinking.</p><p>“Boyfriend!” Miya hunched on himself with a laugh.  He side-eyed Reki with a knowing look that Reki didn’t understand.  “That cracks me up.”</p><p>Shadow was laughing at him too.  “And people call you ‘the one that’s not Langa’!”</p><p>Reki’s chest panged and he inhaled sharply.  To hear what he suspected about himself out loud…  It hurt.  “Shut up,” Reki forced out, turning his head away.</p><p>And then Langa was getting more air on the half pipe, the crowd gasped and cheered.  Miya commented that Langa was getting further and further out of their reach.  Pressure settled and pulsed in Reki’s chest as he registered these words.  He listened numbly as Miya said Langa could be on the Japanese national team.  The air felt like a blanket of lead around him as Cherry said, “All this in a couple of months?  Just how good will he become?”</p><p>Reki’s eyes traveled to the ground.  “Is he really that…” he trailed off.  Out of Reki’s reach?</p><p>The crowd went wild again as Langa completed an Indie grab that Reki missed with his eyes on the floor.  He intently watched Langa fly on the half pipe and listened as Shadow praised him once again.  He swallowed hard.  What was this feeling?</p><p>“Reki?” Miya asked.</p><p>Reki turned his head so Miya couldn’t see his eyes.  He couldn’t mask this building pain, not right now.  “I’m gonna get a drink.”</p><p>He jogged off to a quiet side of the S track where they had left the drinks Langa had bought for them.  With shaky hands he opened his and went to take a sip, when he heard, “Snow is seriously amazing.”  His drink never made it to his lips; Reki froze.  “Who’s that redhead who’s always hanging around him?”</p><p>The reply was something Reki hadn’t prepared himself for.  “That guy is just some beta lowlife that just hangs out with him.”  Reki lowered the bottle slowly, heart pounding.  “No need to remember that guy.”</p><p>Ah, and weren’t those the words that hurt the most?</p><p> </p><p>Reki told Langa to go home ahead of him, to split at the street corner between their houses.  There was no need for Langa to walk him home tonight.  Honestly, Reki just needed some time alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He arrived home before he could even begin to sift through them, though.  His mind had just cycled through, over and over again, on the words he heard tonight both from his friends and strangers.  He was falling behind… and soon, Langa would be beyond his reach.</p><p>“I’m home,” Reki called thoughtlessly.  It was late.</p><p>Mom popped out of the kitchen.  “If you are going to sneak out, at least hide the fact that you are coming back.”  She frowned at him.  “Actually, I was hoping you would come back soon.  I was thinking you could be in charge while I run to the convenience store while they’re still open.  I’m missing eggs for breakfast tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure,” Reki heard himself say, mechanically nodding.  It was like he was watching his body from the outside, removed from it but it still went through the motions.</p><p>Mom didn’t waste any time in thanking him and rushing out the door.  Pops likely wouldn’t be home until later with how his job was.  His sisters were in their rooms, asleep. </p><p>He took the quiet moment to seat himself at the kitchen table and breathe into his hands harshly.  His eyes pricked with his frustration.  No, he wouldn’t let himself cry.  He wouldn’t break.</p><p>He thought of everything that piled up that day.  He wanted to put them behind him but he couldn’t help but spiral at his own inadequacy.  He stared for too long at the table, unseeing.</p><p>“Reki.”  A male voice, that Reki hadn’t heard in ages, that sometimes haunted his dreams, caused him to flinch back into his seat and turn in the direction of the tall figure standing in the doorframe.  His father.</p><p>He hadn’t seen him in years.  His biological father was not married to his mom, so it wasn’t hard for the man to disappear.  So, the last thing he thought would happen tonight, was to see the alpha standing in the kitchen that belonged to a family that was no longer his.</p><p>“Not going to greet your father?”  The man was taller that his Pops.  His hair was dark brown and trimmed neatly, but his bangs shadowed his unkind eyes.  Reki was glad he inherited red hair from Mom’s side; he would hate to look like this poor excuse of a father.</p><p>Reki stood slowly.  His sisters’ rooms were behind the man.  If possible, he would need to keep the alpha’s attention on him.   He had no idea if his father even knew he had sisters now.  “What do you want?” he asked lowly.</p><p>“Came to say hello to my favorite son.  Can’t a dad pop in every now and again?”</p><p>“Why would you come back now?”</p><p>He took a step forward and Reki took a step backwards.  “Still a coward, I see.”  His charade was done.  He looked at Reki coldly.  “I need money.  You’re going to tell me where the bitch keeps it.”</p><p>“No,” Reki said, and he finally braved a step forward. He lowered his voice again, remembering his sisters sleeping.  “Mom is married now.  You don’t have a right to their money.”</p><p>“Show me where it is.”</p><p>“No.  I won’t.”  Reki stood his ground.</p><p>His father’s dark eyes bore a hole through him and shook him to his core.  “Then maybe I’ll stay around until she gets home.  She can help me.”</p><p>Reki stilled.  What could he do?  Mom would be devastated.  This man could even hurt her, or maybe his sisters.  Finally, his shoulders slumped.  “How much do you need?”</p><p>“Whatever you can get me,” the alpha laughed.</p><p>Reki breathed in shakily.  “You’re in my way.”</p><p>His father looked at him curiously but stepped aside.  Reki walked slowly, numbly, down the hallway to his own bedroom.  He opened the door and paused.  The prick was following him, a few steps behind him.  Quickly, he entered his bedroom, went to his desk and pulled a box out from the bottom drawer.  In it, he kept a ton of stuff that was important to him.  A picture of his family greeted him when he took the top off.</p><p>He rummaged to the bottom and pulled out a wad of bills.  There was maybe 50,000, maybe 70,000 yen in the wad, all saved up from the shop.  His father plucked the money from his hand.</p><p>“Thanks, kid.” He laughed.</p><p>“Don’t thank me,” Reki spat.</p><p>His father pocketed the money but then curled a hand into Reki’s sweatshirt collar, pulling Reki towards him painfully.  <strong>“You won’t tell anyone about this,”</strong> the alpha growled in his ear.  He released Reki who stumbled, falling to his knees.</p><p>His voice was stolen from him, something invisible strangling him.  He knew commands only had a temporary affect on him, but flashes of his childhood rose up in his mind.  How many times had his father’s commands took hold of him?  He didn’t want to feel this helpless.</p><p>He forced out, shakily, “Get out.”</p><p>“Still a disappointment as ever, Reki,” were his father’s parting words.  “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>Reki backed up against his bed as his father disappeared from his room, and breathed into his hands.  In and out, in and out.  He curled in on himself, knees pressed up to his chest and body folded over his knees.</p><p>Eventually, he wasn’t sure when, he heard the sound of his mom coming home.  Reki untensed and checked his cheeks.  Dry.  He hadn’t cried.  Good.</p><p>“Reki, what are you still doing up?” his mom asked, pausing by the door.  She was carrying a small plastic bag, holding the eggs.  “You have school tomorrow.  Go to bed already,” she added fondly.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>Her smile seemed to fade at the shakiness in that one word.  “Yes?”</p><p>An invisible rope tightened against Reki’s vocal chords, silencing him.  He shook his head.  “Good night,” he managed out.  He smiled emptily and forced himself to his feet so he could get ready for bed.</p><p>“Did everything go okay while I was out?”  This was not something she would normally ask, but Reki supposed he probably weirded her out with his behavior.</p><p>“Yeah, just stayed up too late,” he tried for a cheery tone.  “Good night!”</p><p>“Alright,” she said after a pause.  “Good night.” </p><p> </p><p>The next morning found Reki moving in a daze, like walking through sludge.  He even almost forgot his bento, had his mom not stopped him.  He stared at it in her hand a second too long and then forced on a smile, thanking her as he went out the door.</p><p>He skated down the hill, not even looking at his surroundings, but just staring at the pavement ahead of him.  His throat was still tight from the command.  He wasn’t sure how long it would take for it to wear off.  He hadn’t been commanded in a long time, other than Langa who had canceled his command immediately.  A thought came to his head.  What if he asked Langa to try to cancel out this command?  Would that work?  No, because then he would have to tell Langa what happened.</p><p>“Reki!”</p><p>Langa’s voice jolted him out of his head and he stopped his skateboard immediately.  He turned back to his friend, missing the concern on Langa’s face.  “Yeah, sorry.”</p><p>“Something on your mind?”</p><p>Reki turned his head to avoid his eyes.  “No.  Not really,” he said simply.</p><p>“I know.”  Reki jolted, keeping his eyes down.  Langa continued excitedly.  “You were building a new deck!  That’s why you stayed up late, right?”</p><p>“Right!” Reki grinned too wide and jumped towards Langa to mess up his hair with a laugh.  He decided he would try not to mope the rest of the day.  He couldn’t burden anyone with his own frivolous problems.</p><p> </p><p>Soccer was a sport Reki actually liked.  It was a team game, he was pretty good at it, and it was a source of healthy competition.  He ran for the ball.  In the background his classmate yelled that they were counting on him, others cheering him on.  The adrenaline pumped through him as he kicked it.  It went into the air though, not what was supposed to happen at all.</p><p>“Man, what are you doing?” someone yelled at him.</p><p>Reki stopped to watch it in horror as it arced.  But then there was Langa slamming into the ball with his chest and throwing two teammates down in his wake.   His teammates cheered.  “Leave it to Langa,” someone yelled.</p><p>Reki started to run after him.  Langa always made everything look good, like it didn’t take any effort.  <em>I’ll catch up to you</em>, he thought.  But Langa was getting further and further away; he was simply faster than him.</p><p>Suddenly Reki’s world was tunneling, his whole world darkening as Langa ran away from him.  He became aware again of the tightness at his throat and stumbled to a stop.  Langa kicked the ball cleanly into the net, winning the game for them.</p><p>Would the distance between them always be this vast?</p><p><strong>“</strong>You should be on the soccer team!” “Or the baseball team!” his classmates called to Langa.  Langa was smiling just the slightest, wiping sweat from his brow.</p><p>Why did Langa hang out with him?  Why didn’t he join one of those clubs?  What if Langa did move on from Reki to go professional in skating?</p><p>His classmate put a hand on Reki’s shoulder. “Langa is so amazing!”</p><p>“Yeah.  He is seriously amazing,” Reki replied softly.  The emptiness was washing over him again.  Langa was amazing, Reki wasn’t.  Langa was going to figure that out someday and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be around for to see it happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cue the palm trees.</p><p>Who else is screaming from episode 8?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The thing about when you say you’re fine, is that you aren’t really fine.</em>
</p><p>When had his manager said that to him?  That had to have been a few months ago, sometime before Langa was his friend.  How was it that his manager could see right through him but everyone else couldn’t.  Reki realized he was good at pretending he was fine.  He’d tricked his mom for years and she still didn’t know Dad had been telling him he was stupid and worthless behind her back.  Also, when his middle school friend had stopped skating and moved away, he convinced everyone it was fine.  He was sad, yes, but he was bubbly Reki.  He would bounce back.   And even though he wasn’t good at hiding that he hated being a beta, people still overlooked it all the time.</p><p>But the thing about pretending to be fine, he knew there was a moment when it would all fall apart.  He could feel it coming.  All these things he didn’t like about himself were building around him.  If he didn’t do something soon…</p><p>But even if he knew this, he still found himself smiling sheepishly at Langa when he caught up to him after school and asked him why he left without him.  Reki was actually scared of himself in that moment.  Because for once, he had truly forgotten Langa in the classroom and left without him.  He’d never done that before and he hadn’t even done it consciously!</p><p>“Sorry.  I was spacing out,” Reki explained as they started to walk home.  He rubbed at his neck, even though the command from his father had long faded.</p><p>Reki peeked at Langa only to find he was already watching him with bright eyes.  “What time should we meet up?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“For ‘S’ track tonight?  It’s open right?”</p><p>“Oh,” Reki followed.  “I actually have to do something tonight.”</p><p>Langa looked surprised.  Reki understood his surprise; he hadn’t missed an S track night in forever.  Langa asked, “Even that late?”</p><p>“Yeah, can’t get out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>This is what rock bottom feels like.  Reki realized this as he numbly watched all the videos he’d taken of his early days with Langa.  These videos were filled with falls and scrapes and Langa’s huge smile when he asked Reki, “I did good, right?”</p><p>This was rock bottom because Reki found himself wishing Langa was still that bad.  That he could offer to hold his hand as he tried to balance on the skateboard, only to watch him wipe out onto his back.  He hated himself for dreaming for those days because he honestly super proud of the progress Langa had made.  It was incredible.</p><p>He hated himself for wishing he could be something worthwhile to his friend.  An omega who would fit like a puzzle piece to his alpha.  He would even give everything to be an alpha, to be able to smell the same things as Langa, to be able to feel the same things as Langa.  He wanted to be worthy of someone like Langa.</p><p>But he was just Reki.</p><p>Just someone who liked skateboarding but wasn’t particularly good at it.  Just a beta who was uninteresting and unappealing.  Just a guy in Langa’s class who was a stepping stone to Langa’s greatness.  What would he be to Langa if he couldn’t keep up?</p><p>Reki flipped to the next video.  This one wasn’t even skating.  It was a video he’d taken on the way to school, before he and Langa had decided on a meeting place to walk.  He ran at Langa’s back and grabbed him into a hug.  You couldn’t even see everything with his carelessness with his phone, but his heart stuttered when he heard Langa’s amused cry, “Reki!”</p><p>“Give me a piggy back, Langa,” he was saying, pulling back finally to film Langa’s face.  Langa looked over at Reki, rolling his eyes in amusement.</p><p>“Maybe a different time.” Langa laughed.</p><p>Reki gasped and zoomed in on Langa’s light blue-green eyes.  “Okay, Langa!  I’m holding you to that!  It’s a promise!”</p><p>Reki turned off the video, choking back a sob.  Seriously, what was wrong with him?</p><p>His phone chimed.  It was a notification from S track and he flinched back at what he saw it.  It was a tournament and Adam’s face covered it.</p><p>This was it.  This is where he would lose Langa. </p><p>Langa would enter this race and he could…  he could get hurt.  What was Reki supposed to do then? </p><p>What was he supposed to do without Langa?</p><p> </p><p>In class the next day, he tried to ignore the fact that Langa had been looking at the invite in front of him.  He tried to forget that Langa was so easily trying to break the promise to him.  Most of all, he wanted to forget how he’d snapped at Langa, “Don’t you know how much I hate Adam?”</p><p>Reki had pretended to be fine after that.</p><p>The teacher was asking them to pair up for a joint assignment for the day and immediately Reki and Langa looked at each other.  For a split second, a rush of happiness washed over him under Langa’s gaze.  He loved that they looked to each other first whenever there was an opportunity.  So, he surprised even himself when he told Langa, “I think I should find you an even more interesting partner.”</p><p>“What?”  Langa looked a little panicked.  Reki was sure it was because of how anti-social Langa could be sometimes.</p><p>Reki stood and placed both hands on Langa’s desk.  “I know, I could ask Hina for you.  I’m sure she would love to be paired up with you,” he said, referring to the girl who’d gone into heat the week before.  She returned and was back to normal now.  “You guys would make a great pair.”</p><p>He turned and scanned the classroom.  “And then, I could pair up with Ren.  That would be hilarious, since I punched him and all.”</p><p>An angry growl burst from Langa and he grabbed onto Reki’s wrist.  Reki felt a shiver go up his back.  He looked back at his friend and found Langa looking at him intently.  “I don’t want anyone but you.”  He was gripping Reki so hard, his eyes started to water. </p><p>“We can be partners if you really want,” Reki finally choked out.  He didn’t think Langa cared so much at who he did projects with.  Guess he really was anti-social.</p><p>“I want to,” Langa said, loosening his grip.  The growl was still low in his voice but it was fading away.  “Sit down, Reki.”</p><p>Reki sat down beside him obediently.  He rubbed at his wrist as he picked up his pencil and moved his desk closer to Langa’s.  Langa scooted into his personal space and Reki lost focus for the rest of the assignment.</p><p> </p><p>His purpose tonight was to find out much distance there was between him and Langa now; to figure out how much time he had left.</p><p>That had been his intent, but the universe had more shitty things in store for him.</p><p>As he crossed off his tenth attempt at touching the same star Langa had with his jump, Reki let himself collapse into the dirt, covered in scrapes and bruises.  Langa… he was so far out of his reach.  They weren’t equals anymore.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>Reki froze at the unfamiliar voices approaching.  He sat up slowly, grabbing his skateboard to his side to protect it as he watched three guys approach him.  They were maybe a bit older than him, but Reki thought maybe he could take them.  He couldn’t tell what they were though.</p><p>“Are you an omega?” one asked, breathing in heavily.  What a pervert.</p><p>“Nah, this one’s a beta,” the third one said.</p><p>“I haven’t seen a beta around in a while,” the first guy said.  The look in the creepy dude’s eyes gave Reki a dark chill.  Whatever this was, this was not a good situation.</p><p>“Did you need something?” Reki asked.  He brushed off his pants and slowly rose to his feet, clutching his skateboard safely in his hands.</p><p>“I always wanted a beta.”</p><p>Reki backed away.  “We aren’t things to have.”  In the air rose the smell of aroused alpha and Reki was afraid.  In his mind flashed the memory of being smothered by Adam’s smell and the memory of his father’s overbearing musk. </p><p>They crowded Reki and his back hit the concrete.  On the left was the fence, and in front of him and to his right was these alphas.  He was trapped.</p><p>“He kind of smells like an alpha already,” one of the lackeys said, breathing in sharply.</p><p>“His alpha isn’t here,” the first one laughed.  He touched Reki’s neck.</p><p>Reki snapped, he kneed the guy in the crotch and he went down easily.  The other two went to grab at him but he swung his board, cracking it against one’s shoulder and then bringing it back to smash it against the other’s neck.  They howled and backed off but the first guy was back on his feet.</p><p>“Piece of shit beta!”</p><p>“Stay back!” Reki spat, bracing his skateboard over his shoulder, his chest heaving.</p><p>“Fine,” the alpha growled.  “Let’s leave the beta for someone else to have.”</p><p>“Just leave!” Reki screamed at them.  His voice sounded like a wounded animal.  His heart was thumping wildly in his throat. </p><p>“<strong>Go kill yourself, beta</strong>,” the alpha sneered.</p><p>The command clawed through Reki and his body stiffened.  But it was a weak command.  When he had been commanded by his father, or even Langa, he had felt consumed by the command.  This, however, it was just there.</p><p>As quickly as it had come, Reki pushed the command away.  His body shaking with the effort.  He glared at his opponents.</p><p>They must have not noticed that that he’d been given a command, or they must have assumed that it wouldn’t work on a beta, because they were walking away like it didn’t matter.  Like they hadn’t tried to make someone do the unthinkable.</p><p>Reki didn’t waste any time, he snatched up his bag and ran out into the rain.  Oh.  He hadn’t expected the forecast, he thought, as he listened to the clap of his shoes as he ran on wet pavement.  It was so dark out.  How long had he been out here?</p><p>When he was far enough away from that nightmare, he started to walk.  And then, he started to drag his feet.</p><p>The weight of everything that had happened came tumbling down.  He once again hadn’t recognized the danger he had put himself in again because he didn’t have these stupid common instincts.  He felt like an alien in his body, an outsider from his own people. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks when he recognized the form in the rain ahead of him.  Langa.  His eyebrows quivered as he fought back his tears.</p><p>This was the last person he wanted to see right now.</p><p>He turned his head away.  Maybe if he left now—</p><p>“Reki!” Langa called, jogging up to him underneath the lamp light.  “Welcome home.”</p><p>It hurt.  Langa was too good for him and this was too painful.  It was all too much.  “You need something?” he asked.  Everything was numbing, all of his emotions were turning into nothingness.</p><p>“Adam is hosting a tournament.”</p><p>Reki’s grip on his board tightened.  He didn’t want to hear that!  Couldn’t Langa tell what had happened to him?  …Oh.  The rain had washed away the scent.   “So?” he finally said, his voice lower that it ever been.  His throat was closing up at the effort not to cry.  He hid behind his bangs.  Ah… his headband was gone.</p><p>“I’m thinking about entering,” Langa said immediately.</p><p>“What about your promise to me?” </p><p>“That’s…”</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t go up against Adam again!”  Could Langa so easily forget something that was so important to Reki?</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I—”  Langa went to touch Reki but he flinched back a step.</p><p>“Don’t apologize!”  All of it was bursting forth.  He didn’t want to hear about the way he would lose Langa.  “It just means you are gonna break the promise with me, right?  Do you know how much I…”  He sucked in a breath.  <em>Love you, care for you, am scared for you….  </em></p><p>The rain fell between them at Reki swam in his thoughts.  “That’s enough,” was his hushed words, ducking his head and stepping around his friend.   He just wanted this day to be over.</p><p>Langa grabbed onto Reki, pulling him back.  “Reki!  I wanna go up against Adam!”</p><p>Reki trembled.  Did Langa realize how much strength he was using on him?  In the same place another alpha had grabbed him not too long ago?</p><p>“With someone as dangerous as that?” Reki yanked his hand out of Langa’s and he let him go.  How could Langa, one of the few alphas he felt comfortable with, be so obsessed with someone as ruthless and careless as Adam? </p><p>“But he’s an amazing skater.  You’d understand as a skater, too, right?  Skating together with someone amazing like that gets you excited!”</p><p>Reki’s vision was blurring.  He needed to blink but all he could do was stare.  Langa was that person to him, not Adam.  And obviously Langa didn’t feel the same.  “Excited?  I…”  He remembered the terror of skating with Adam.  He could have died. “…don’t get excited.”</p><p>He looked at Langa sincerely.  He wore no mask as he spoke his next words.  “I’m scared…. How can you be acting like it’s all fun and stuff?  I don’t get it at all!” he screamed.</p><p>Langa’s face crumbled and Reki looked away, hiding his face away.  He didn’t want to see it.  His eyes burned with the tears he refused to let Langa see.  “You and Adam are nothing like me.”  They weren’t stuck like him, they weren’t ‘lowlifes’ like him.  Langa would be better without him, he decided then.  He was going to stop this before Langa did it to him.  “Nothing like me.”</p><p>Langa breathed in sharply.  He was hurting him, but Reki couldn’t stop.  “Do whatever you like.  You crazy geniuses can skate with each other as much as you want.  I can’t keep up.”  He turned, shoulders slumped, and left Langa standing under the light.  “You and I… aren’t a good match anymore.”</p><p>There.  Langa could be free.  But Reki couldn’t help but flinch when Langa said his name as he walked away.  He wanted to turn back. But this was for the best.  It had to be.</p><p>Langa would come to realize that soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki didn’t know how long he walked; it seemed to be forever.  Overhead, thunder rumbled while he came to a stop.  His arm hurt from carrying his board for so long; his fingers tingled with the cold.  He shivered as he shifted in his sopping wet sweatshirt.</p>
<p>He should go home.</p>
<p>When he’d walked away from Langa, he hadn’t been thinking.  He just wanted to be far away from him.  He didn’t want Langa to find him, to follow him. </p>
<p>Glancing around, he found that he hadn’t wandered far, just a few blocks from home, but he must’ve been walking in circles.  His phone read 12pm.  It was so late for a school night and frankly he was surprised his mom hadn’t called. </p>
<p>He sighed numbly and made his way back.  His shoes squished under each step, wet socks rubbing uncomfortably against his ankles.  He focused on his breath as he walked, matching it with his steps so that he could stay in the present.  Reki wanted badly to withdraw into himself and just forget about everything. </p>
<p>When he reached home, he opened the front door quietly and stood at the threshold.  It took him a moment to work up the motivation to tip his board from his hand to prop it against the entrance wall.  He pushed off his shoes, stepping on the backs of them, while his hands hung numbly at his side.</p>
<p>He closed the door behind him, muting the sound of the rain, and stood blankly.  The house was quiet.  Everyone must be asleep.  The only light was a soft glowing from the kitchen.  He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of going to bed.</p>
<p>Pressing a trembling hand to his mouth, he fought back the urge to cry.  Langa was going to hate him after this. </p>
<p>“Reki?”</p>
<p>He looked up and found his step-dad standing at the entrance to the kitchen.  Pops was looking at him with his soft, concerned brown eyes behind his glasses.  At the sight of his step-dad, who he barely got to see because of his schedule, Reki was sent spiraling.  He sobbed out and let himself fall into a crouch, pressing his hands into the floor. </p>
<p>Pops was by him in an instant.  “Reki, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.  He lifted a hand to touch Reki’s shoulder but was timid in his touch.  Pops was always like this around him.  Reki chalked it up to him not understanding how to act around a step-son when he had biological daughters of his own.  But tonight, Reki couldn’t stand the foreignness of their relationship.  Right now, he needed him.</p>
<p>He wrapped himself around his step-dad, drawing in so that he was practically buried in his arms.  Pops embraced him in the tightest hug they’d ever shared.  Reki pressed his face into his shoulder and finally let go, quietly sobbing into him, clutching roughly at his father figure’s clothes.  Reki wanted to disappear in that moment.  Anything would be better than this pain that was consuming him.</p>
<p>Before Reki could go hysterical, Pops was releasing a calming scent around him.  It smelled like a warm, crackling fire.  Eventually Reki slackened his grip, hiccupping his way to a stop.  His eyes and cheeks felt raw from the tears.</p>
<p>“Pops,” Reki started, but he choked on the word.  His throat was closing up from the effort to not continue crying.</p>
<p>“You’re okay,” he responded, rubbing Reki’s back.  “Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Talk about it?  What, almost getting commanded by alphas when his parents didn’t know he could be commanded?  Or ending his only friendship because he wasn’t good enough?  Neither were things he wanted to talk about with him. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell mom,” Reki sniffed.  “I’ll be okay in the morning.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be tough.”  His step-dad rubbed his back again.  “I can smell your pain.  You don’t need to be brave.”</p>
<p>Reki almost cried again.  Alphas could smell his misery too?  Great!</p>
<p>He pulled away.  “Ah, I got you all wet.”</p>
<p>Pops looked at him and smiled sadly.  “It’s just clothes.  I can handle that.”</p>
<p>Reki stood up and Pops stood with him.  “I’m gonna go to bed.  School tomorrow,” he said, placing a hand through his wet hair.  He caught his step-dad’s eyes.  “You won’t tell her, right?”</p>
<p>He didn’t look happy about it but Pops nodded.  “If that’s what you want.  But don’t bottle it up, okay?”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”  They both knew he would.</p>
<p>“And take a bath before you go to bed okay?  We don’t want you catching a cold, right?”</p>
<p>Reki nodded.  “I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sun filtered into his room, casting a warm sparkling light across it.  Normally this would excite Reki; a good day for skating; a sunny morning to meet early with Langa.  But today, Reki had his back to the sun, facing his bedroom wall, staring.  Had he even slept last night? </p>
<p>His eyes felt sunken.  His head thumped at his temples.  He so badly wanted to sleep but he couldn’t stop staring, his mind racing.   There was no way he could go to school today.  He couldn’t face Langa.  Not yet.</p>
<p>He watched as the sunrise got higher and higher on his wall but he made no effort to get out of bed.  Even if he wanted to, his body felt heavy. </p>
<p>Eventually, Mom came to check on him.  “You’re not even out of bed, Reki?”  She stepped into the room.</p>
<p>Reki blinked slowly at his wall, pulling his covers a little higher.  “I’m not going today,” he murmured.</p>
<p>She startled him when she pressed a hand to his forehead.  “Are you sick?”</p>
<p>Reki glanced at her.  He hummed his agreement.</p>
<p>“Are you sad?” she asked.</p>
<p>Reki breathed in sharply, “No.  Just don’t feel good.”</p>
<p>She nodded but she looked unconvinced.  “I’ll bring breakfast to you, okay?”</p>
<p>He looked back at the wall.  “Thanks, Mom.”</p>
<p>True to her word, she brought him breakfast.  He nibbled at it.  She brought him lunch.  He took a bite but couldn’t stomach any more.  He felt like puking.  What was wrong with him?</p>
<p>Somewhere before dinner, Mom stopped at his door.  “Reki, Langa brought you your homework.”</p>
<p>Reki scrambled to a sitting position, flying to face her.  “You didn’t let him in, did you?”</p>
<p>She stepped across the room and handed him the small stack of papers.  Reki took it gingerly.  “No, I told him you are sick and sent him away.  He looked… really sad,” she said with a frown.  “Are you avoiding him?”</p>
<p>Reki dropped the papers on the side of his desk.  “No,” he said.  But it sort of came out like a question, very unsure.</p>
<p>She sat down beside him.  “Did he imprint on you?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Reki asked.</p>
<p>She brushed his red locks away from his face.  “You’re sweating.”</p>
<p>Reki touched his face around her hand.  She was right.  He was sweating pretty bad.  And come to think of it, he actually felt a little sick.  What the hell?  Is this lovesickness?</p>
<p>“If it gets worse, tell me,” she said brushing through his hair one more time.  “If it does, we might need to get you to the doctor to check on it.”</p>
<p>He nodded and frowned, laying back into bed.  Seriously, did he make himself sick from the rain?  Is that what this is?</p>
<p>She left the room and Reki fell into a fitful sleep, likely for only a couple hours.  When he woke to the sound of his phone buzzing, Reki realized it was dark out.  He could smell the food his mom had left on his desk and it made his stomach swim.</p>
<p>He grabbed his phone and checked it.  He had several texts from Langa from throughout the day.  They asked where he was, if he was okay.  One said he was coming by with homework.  But the last one said Langa was coming to pick him up if he was feeling better. </p>
<p>The text made him panic.  Langa didn’t live far from him, meaning he would be there any—</p>
<p>The sound of a motorbike had Reki closing the screens on his phone, plunging the room into darkness.  The sound slowed down outside his window and came to an idle.  Reki’s heart thumped wildly in his chest as he waited.  His phone buzzed but he pressed it down into his comforter so that the glow would not escape into the room.</p>
<p>Another few seconds.</p>
<p>Then the motorbike pulled away and Reki supposed he felt a little relieved, but he also felt incredibly anxious.  He knew qualifiers were tonight.  He just hoped Langa would be alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his phone went off again with questions from Langa, Reki immediately swiped past them.  He knew they were about the qualifiers but he couldn’t stomach the thought of looking at them.  Instead, he looked up what his mom had mentioned.  Imprinting?  What was that?</p>
<p>He typed it in to his phone.  This was something he definitely hadn’t heard of before and he was sure school never taught it to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Imprinting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Imprinting is the act of an unfinished bond between two people.  These links are very rare and usually only occur when two individuals have a strong emotional connection between them.  The connection can be very beneficial between a courting pair as it can heighten their senses of each other.  On the other hand, it can be uncomfortable when the two are separated.  Sometimes it can lead to one or both to become ill upon separation. </em>
</p>
<p>Reki stared.  Nah, that couldn’t be them.  They were friends, Langa wasn’t interested in him.  No way!  He chewed his lip, glancing at his door.  How had his mom known about imprinting?  Why did it come to mind?</p>
<p>Then it hit him.  She’d been really sick after her and Dad separated when he was a kid. Was that it?  Or had she met Pops and got separated?  He would have to ask her about it…</p>
<p>He typed in his next question.</p>
<p>
  <em>How do you become imprinted?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When an Alpha and Omega share a—</em>
</p>
<p>Reki exited the page.  Obviously he couldn’t be imprinted.  He was neither an alpha or an omega, so he was just sick from the rain.</p>
<p>He eyed his phone before picking it up again, breathing out a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can a beta be imprinted?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Betas don’t often enter a relationship with an alpha, but if they do, it is possible for a beta to become imprinted.  They most hold a strong bond to do so, but most of the time this is a one sided connection as betas don’t often affect alphas as much as an alpha might affect a beta.</em>
</p>
<p>Reki exited once again.  So if he was imprinted, Langa wouldn’t even know since Reki was just a beta.  Reki wanted to cry again but he settled on staring at the wall again.  Honestly, if he was imprinted, it was all his fault.  He was the one in love with Langa, so he just put himself into the one-sided bond like an idiot.  So, if it turned out he was imprinted, he would just have to figure out how to break it before Langa found out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Reki went to school.  He went bright and early, earlier than he knew Langa would get up.  That way, there would be absolutely no chance of running into the other boy.  He sighed in relief as he approached his desk and Langa wasn’t there.</p>
<p>He went to reach into his bag for his skateboard but stopped.  He’d almost forgotten that he walked today.  It’s been forever since he simply walked to school. </p>
<p>He took his time arranging his stuff and putting things away.  He shoved his unfinished homework with his other things and sat down to stare out of the window while his classmates started to mill into the room.  No one greeted him.</p>
<p>As the minutes ticked by, Reki started to get nervous.  Where was Langa?  Usually he was much earlier than this to class.  Reki tapped his fingers on his desk.  He knew Langa was okay, he checked the leaderboard for S tournament and Langa had made it through the qualifiers.  So, where was he?</p>
<p>It was a few minutes before the start of class when a classmate called out, “Hey, Langa! You barely made it!”  Several others called a greeting to him as well.</p>
<p>Reki’s eyes widened, breathing in sharply as he listened to the low tenor of Langa’s voice calling good morning to them in response.  The sick feeling Reki’s stomach churned.  He wanted to turn to look at his friend but instead he settled on watching Langa’s reflection in the window.  He saw the moment when Langa turned to him.</p>
<p>“Morning, Reki.”  His voice was so soft.  It hurt Reki’s chest.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he mumbled back.</p>
<p>“I got past the qualifiers.”</p>
<p>Reki hummed and for a second was silent.  He wouldn’t let Langa know that he already knew.  “That’s got nothing to do with me, though.”</p>
<p>Langa turned away, his eyes downcast.  Reki watched, stomach rolling, and he hated himself for making Langa hurt.  But he needed to keep his distance for both of their sakes.  He might not ever be happy without Langa, but he thought, maybe Langa would be.  He just had to give it time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm starting to feel victimized by how many episodes are going by without Reki and Langa talking to each other!  Episode 9 was so painful but so beautiful.  Langa go get your boy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki was feeling incredibly ill after school.  He just didn’t get it… Well maybe he did.  Maybe he was imprinted on Langa but he thought maybe he was feeling sick because he was avoiding him.  It was so painful to ignore his friend.  At lunch, he had avoided their usual spot on the roof and went across the courtyard and sat under a tree, unable to stomach the thought of eating his bento.   He’d watched Langa enter the rooftop and sit alone in their usual place with shoulders slumped, his back to Reki.  It was a cruel sight.</p><p>After school, Reki rushed out of his seat before Langa could say anything and walked an alternative route home.  Along the walk he crawled to a slow trudge as lightheadedness took over him.  He promised himself he would try to eat something when he got home.</p><p>He couldn’t though.  When he tried to eat just crackers, his stomach churned and twisted, actively rejecting the food.</p><p>So instead, he changed out of his school clothes and sat down, turned on the TV, and proceeded to zone out in the summer heat.  A trickle of sweat rolled down his neck.  He sighed and pulled off his headband, which was his extra one since he’d lost the other, trying to relieve his overheating body.  It wasn’t working, though; he felt itchy under his skin, like his body was missing something.</p><p>Reki sat for several minutes, his mind replaying the moments of ignoring Langa all day.  Langa had looked really sad through it all—sadder than he’d expected.</p><p>“This is so uncool,” he huffed to himself. </p><p>“What’s uncool?” his sister asked, appearing over him with an ice cream cup in hand.  Reki looked up at her.  She was so young, just 10, and Reki hoped she never experienced the things he already had in his 17 years of life.  She tilted her head.  “Well, you’re always uncool.”</p><p>Reki looked down for a second, accepting her words.  But this was his sister, so he said, “I didn’t say it was about me.”</p><p>“Then, who’s uncool?” she asked seriously.</p><p>All of his friends flashed through his mind—Langa, Miya, Shadow, Cherry, Joe…  He couldn’t call any of them uncool.   He looked away from her once again.</p><p>“See, it is about you,” she grinned.  She leaned over his head with a genuine smile, forcing Reki to look at her.  “But you are ever so slightly cool when you’re skateboarding!”</p><p>Reki felt his eyes widen as he took in her words.  For once a flare of the slightest hope broke through the numbness he’d been feeling for days.  He hoped she was being serious and not just saying that to make him feel better.</p><p>“But you haven’t been doing it at all lately,” she continued with a whine in her voice.  It had only been a few days, but he supposed to her that felt like an eternity.  Afterall, he’d been skating since she was a toddler.  “Why?” she finally asked.</p><p>“There are times when I feel this way,” Reki said immediately, not wanting to go too far into it with her. </p><p>She hummed and walked away, leaving Reki to continue to stare blankly at the TV.  He ended up paying attention as a man explained his reason for creating track shoes.  He expressed that he loved the sport so much, but could not compete with the athletes.  The man went on to say that’s why he created the shoes.  He wanted to be apart of the sport in any way he could, so why not support them by creating amazing shoes?</p><p>“Support?” Reki repeated, staring.   Huh…</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, the twisting of his gut was still not fading.  He looked through the cabinets of the bathroom but found that they were out of anything useful to help his pain.  He closed the cabinet with wince and then braced himself on the sink, breathing through the ache.  It was more intense tonight than usual.</p><p>Leaving the bathroom, he glanced at the setting sun through the windows before making a decision.  “Mom, I’m going to run to the store.  Did you need me to grab anything?”  He ducked into his room and grabbed his wallet and pulled on a sweatshirt. </p><p>“Can you grab some tea and a pack of rice?” she called back.</p><p>“Got it!” Reki replied.  He shoved his feet into his shoes and was out the door without another word.  He supposed he could go the 7-Eleven convenience store nearby, but the good tea that his mom liked was at the Ito-Yokado supermarket near the subway station.  He opted to go there instead.</p><p>As he dragged himself through the pain, Reki started to regret choosing the farther store.  His fingers were even starting to tingle from the aches radiating across his body.</p><p>The Ito-Yokado store was in a very well trafficked area, well lit, and he visited it often.  It had two entrances on the side he approached and he entered on the far-right entrance as he always did.  His eyes stung from the bright lights as he came into the store and he felt a headache forming.  He would just get whatever the hell he needed and get out.</p><p>Though, had he been focused on anything other than the pain, maybe he would have noticed the man earlier.</p><p>Reki made his way around the store with practiced ease, first heading to pick up the rice, then the tea.  He had those items in his basket as he started across the store towards the medicines.</p><p>Something out of the corner of his eye had him turning his head in that direction.  There was a man there, standing there at the end of an aisle, presumably studying the back of a can of tomatoes pretty intensely.  The guy was older, like maybe 40’s, and he was balding but had a mustache.  He shifted his glasses as Reki continued to frown at him.</p><p>Reki turned away, feeling awkward.  He swore he’d seen that guy a couple of times already around the store.  It was just a coincidence, he decided, and continued weakly towards the medicinal section.</p><p>As he slowed to look at pain relievers, the hair on the back of his neck rose.  He was being watched.  He glanced down the aisle and found the same guy looking at another random item.  Reki turned back to the medicine and blindly grabbed two kinds, shoving them into his basket.</p><p>He walked quickly back down the aisle, taking a wide arc around the man to head towards the registers.  But then the man’s voice stopped him, “Hey.”  Reki turned to look at him, struggling not to stagger under the lightheadedness.  “How are you doing?” </p><p>Reki frowned at him.  He didn’t like that tone he was using; it was like he was asking way more than simple small talk.</p><p>“Great,” Reki gritted out.  He turned away without another word and headed for a register.  He stood in line behind an elderly woman who was taking her time, which Reki could understand, but Reki could still feel the man’s eyes on him.  He tapped his foot, blinking away blotches of black in his vision.   The nausea was building, he could practically throw up right now.</p><p>Reki glanced across the other registers and found that the man was a few away.  He was already being checked out by his clerk for a singular item.  Reki dropped his gaze when the man looked up at him.</p><p>As Reki approached the counter when the old woman vacated, he greeted the cashier stiffly and glanced again at the man.  He was leaving out of the main exit.</p><p>Reki swallowed nervously.  Maybe he left, maybe he was gone.   But something told him that that man was going to be waiting for him outside.</p><p>He startled when the cashier told him the total and he passed over his cash blankly.  He took the change without looking at it and gathered his items with a quiet thanks to the cashier.  As he turned to the exit, his heart started to pound.</p><p>No, not today.  He was heading out the other doors, where he’d entered.  Maybe he could avoid the guy that way.</p><p>He fast walked his way through those doors and ducked into the hot evening.  He looked to the left side doors and fear flooded him.  The man had waited, and now he was watching Reki leave the store.</p><p>“Shit,” Reki said, turning on his heel and walking faster than ever in the direction of his home.  But with a look over his shoulder, he knew without a doubt the guy was following him, and there was no way in hell he was going to show this him the way to his house.</p><p>He changed directions abruptly and headed towards the subway station.  There were people milling about, surely the dude wouldn’t try anything in public like this.</p><p>A hand grabbed him by the wrist and Reki breathed in sharply as he was pulled to a stop.  He turned fearfully towards the man.  “What do you want?”  His voice was trembling, like his body was from the fear and pain.</p><p>“Don’t you want to come with me?  You smell desperate.”</p><p>“Huh?” Reki yanked his hand out of the man’s, backing away. </p><p>The man laughed at him, taking a step forward.  “You almost smell like an omega, but you’re just a beta,” he told Reki, crowding him towards the station wall.  Reki’s eyes widened; he barely dared to breathe.  “You smell like a breaking bond.  I can make you feel better, little one.”</p><p>Langa’s face flashed in his mind.  He slapped a hand over his mouth, desperate not to barf.  The pain was bad.  He had to get out of here before he collapsed helplessly in front of this creep.  He glanced at the train platform and saw a subway car open.</p><p>He shot away from the man, jumping the ticket scanners and ducking into the train car just as the doors shut behind him.  The man barely missed grabbing his sleeve and his hand slammed on the glass of the door, rattling it.  Reki backed up, breathing harshly as he watched the man glare at him.  A second later the subway pulled away, leaving the man behind him.</p><p>“Are you okay, sweetie?” a woman asked him worriedly.</p><p>Reki was shaking his head but his words contradicted him.  “I’m okay.”  He gasped in another breath.  “I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He got off at the next stop over and took the long way home.   It was long dark now and Reki was weak and tired when he entered his home.  He dropped the items for his mom in the kitchen and then locked himself away in his room, feeling lucky that mom hadn’t caught him coming in.  He was scared of what he looked like, what he smelled like.</p><p>Tearing off the clothes he was wearing, he changed for bed and crawled into it, tucking himself into the corner with his knees up to his chest.  God, he missed skating with Langa.  He forgot how safe he had felt with his friend.  Sure, he’d skated alone before, but that was often during the daylight and his manager always went with him to S.</p><p>As if on cue, Reki heard the approach of a motorbike, slowing down once again outside his window.   His heart pinched at the thought of Langa just outside the glass.  It would be so easy to just open it and reach out to him.  He wanted to, so desperately.</p><p>In the end, he didn’t and Langa drove away.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Reki ignored texts from Langa and a text from Miya.  He didn’t want to ignore Miya too, but he couldn’t bring himself to respond to Miya’s simple question: <em>Where are you?</em></p><p>Reki went to school early again and sat at his desk, hands shaking.   He hadn’t been able to keep food down for days… and he was scared… about so many things.  Tonight was also the first rounds of Adam’s tournament.</p><p>He glanced at Langa’s desk and then glanced around at the completely empty room.  Then he looked at the lockers in the back of the room.  They weren’t really locked.  He knew which one was Langa’s.  It would be so easy…</p><p>It was like something was possessing him as he turned to Langa’s locker and opened it.  He took the sweatshirt he already knew was inside.  The extra one Langa kept in there just in case. </p><p>He knew he was crazy as he brought the sweatshirt to his nose and breathed in.  Ah, there was Langa’s earthy scent.  It instantly acted as a tranquilizer and Reki almost dropped to the floor.</p><p>This confirmed it.</p><p>He turned to his locker as he shut Langa’s and stuffed the sweatshirt into his backpack. </p><p>This was it.  He’d imprinted on Langa.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was conflicted about today's episode.  On one hand, I was disappointed it was just a recap.  But on the other, I did like Shadow and Miya's commentary.  I really hope they are setting us up for something good here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki felt hyper aware of Langa for the rest of the day.  He wondered if Langa could smell the sweatshirt on him or even suspected what he’d done.  It was just a sweatshirt, Langa wouldn’t miss it, right?</p><p>He dared a glance at Langa.  Just to check.  But when he turned his eyes toward him, he jolted when he saw Langa was already staring at him.  Langa startled just the same.  Reki looked away before they could make eye contact.</p><p>Bashfully, Reki stared straight forward at the teacher as he droned on.  After a beat, he chanced another peek at Langa through his bangs.  Langa was dutifully looking forward, but he was too stiff.  He definitely knew Reki was looking at him.  At that thought, Reki quickly looked away and tried to pay attention for the rest of class.</p><p>When the teacher called for another partner project, anxiousness had Reki jumping out of his seat.  He felt bad for abandoning Langa but he couldn’t imagine talking to him right now, even if his stomach churned as he moved away from him.  “Ren,” Reki said with a smile.  “Want to be my partner?”</p><p>The other boy agreed immediately, “We haven’t been partners since before Langa transferred.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Reki said weakly.  He couldn’t help it, he had to look at Langa.  His heart panged at the sight of his friend sitting alone.  Man, he really was a jerk, wasn’t he?</p><p>But at least Langa wasn’t alone for long, Reki noted.  Some of the girls from the class were already crowding him, asking to be his partner.  Reki smiled sadly at the sight and then turned back to Ren.  His partner was looking at him with a frown, glancing between him and Langa.</p><p>“Did the two of you break up?” he asked.</p><p>“Break up—?”</p><p>Ren nodded.  “Both of you have been smelling kind of sour.  I don’t know how to describe it.”</p><p>“Both of us?” Reki asked.  He leaned onto his desk and stole one last look over his shoulder at Langa.  One of the girls had taken Reki’s desk and pushed it against Langa’s, leaning heavily into his space, more than Reki had ever dared to.</p><p>His heart sunk.</p><p> </p><p>After school, Reki practically ran home.  He hands itched with the need to open up his backpack for what he had hidden inside.  His body buzzed with the need.</p><p>Rushing inside, he nodded at his sister’s greeting and then shut himself into his room.  He dropped his backpack onto the bed before ripping it open to grab at the downy soft sweatshirt.  Before he could stop himself from being a creep, he pressed the sweatshirt to his nose and breathed it in.  Rain, forest, earth.  A scent so Langa, that Reki could have cried of happiness.</p><p>He felt like he was floating, hugging the garment to his chest.  He wished he could hug Langa instead, though.  It’s been too long since he’d gotten to touch his friend, even it was just a few days.  Reki sat down on his bed and just held it.  It was a black sweatshirt.  Reki wasn’t sure he ever saw Langa wear it other than for gym sometimes. </p><p>He fought a smile.  Wearing a sweatshirt just wasn’t part of Langa’s image, but he so badly wanted to see Langa wear something colorful like one of Reki’s sweatshirts.  Reki’s fingers gripped the fabric harder and he felt his face heat.  Oh, he really wanted to see that.</p><p>After a few minutes of cuddling with a freakin’ sweatshirt, Reki suddenly felt ravenous.  Like he could eat a whole buffet.  Gingerly, Reki stood and tucked the sweatshirt under the covers of his bed.  For safe keeping, he told himself, just so mom wouldn’t find it if she walked in.</p><p>He left his room and popped into the kitchen.  Mom was moving things around in the cabinets.  “Mom, I’m going to go get ramen,” he told her.  He thought of the ramen place he and Langa often frequented over the last few months.  He was craving it bad.</p><p>“Oh, are you going with Langa?” she asked.</p><p>Reki tilted his head.  “Ah… no?”</p><p>“You smell like him,” she explained.  “Did the two of you make up?”</p><p>Reki smiled weakly.  “I’m not…”</p><p>“You can’t lie to me, Reki,” she said sadly.  “Not about this.”</p><p>He didn’t want to talk about it.  “I’m leaving,” he said shortly, waving to her and leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Being short with your mom was one way to kill the mood, but he also seemed to drain even more as he walked.  It was like the smell of Langa had given him a really short, temporary boost.  He kinda wished he brought the sweatshirt with him now.</p><p>When Reki entered the ramen shop, he was relieved to see that his normal spot was empty.  He meandered to it and sat down, feeling more and more downcast.  Ordering his usual, Reki zoned out and scrolled through his phone.  He didn’t dare to go on his social media though.  He hadn’t gone on since he stopped talking to Langa, and he was kind of afraid of what he would see there. </p><p>Eventually his ramen was served and he dug in.  He could eat a lot more than usual, he noted, but he could still feel his stomach tighten with each bite.  It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he’d hoped.</p><p>He chewed slowly, but jerked when someone put a bowl down beside him.  “I didn’t order this,” Reki told them, turning in their direction. </p><p>“Hey!” Joe said with a smile, sitting down next to him. </p><p>Reki was astonished.  It felt like forever since he’d last seen him.  “Joe,” Reki said in his surprise. </p><p>For a few minutes Joe just ate next to him.  Reki’s chest felt weird.  For some reason he hadn’t expect someone to seek him out like this.   Or maybe Joe was just sitting next to him to be nice.  Either way, Reki felt… warm?  Just a little?</p><p>“The main tournament starts today.  Aren’t you coming?” Joe finally asked.</p><p>Ah, so that’s what this was about, Reki realized.  “I didn’t enter,” he said glumly, curling into himself. </p><p>“It’s okay if you just watch, so come by,” Joe told him with a smile.</p><p>Was it okay?  Was it?  “Leave me alone,” Reki ground out.  He deflated and stared at his reflection in the ramen.  He looked miserable, as he deserved to be.  “I’m no longer…”  <em>good enough. </em></p><p>“Reki…” Joe interrupted his thoughts.  Reki looked up, taking in the downturn of Joe’s lips as he sorrowfully stared him down.  “Don’t ever end up by yourself.”</p><p>“Huh?” Reki breathed out. </p><p>Joe’s smile returned.  “Just think about it, okay?”  He placed a heavy hand on Reki’s shoulder.  Had it been anyone else, Reki might have flinched out of it with how flighty he’d been feeling.  But this was Joe.  And he felt safe with him.  “Maybe I’ll see you tonight,” he told him.  He stood and placed some bills down on the table and left not a moment later.</p><p>Reki was left staring into his bowl.  He felt sick again, so he set his chopsticks down in the holder.  Maybe…  Maybe he should go tonight. </p><p>He thought of the man on TV.  He’d loved track as much as Reki loved skating.  That guy had found happiness in being support to the team, creating shoes.   Maybe…</p><p>He gulped.  Maybe he could support Langa from the sidelines.  Maybe he could cheer Langa on while he climbed to the top.  That was something he could do, right?</p><p>Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he looked at the time.  He had a while till the tournament, so he decided he would go home and get ready and sneak out to S before Langa could show up at his house.  It would take longer to get there without Langa and his motorbike or by catching a ride with his manager.  He wouldn’t skate either.  He couldn’t even fathom the thought of skating right now.</p><p>So, he would walk.</p><p>Well, he better get going if he wanted to be there on time.  He placed money down for his food and ducked out of the restaurant before he could change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Reki pulled off his headband, tussling his hair.  He decided if he went tonight, he was going to wear something completely different, something that he wouldn’t be recognized in.  Gathering an oversized multi-colored jacket and an orange and purple hat, Reki laid them on his bed nervously. </p><p>The thought of going outside at night, even to S, had Reki trembling.  Just recently he already had two incidents happen- the alphas crowding him under the overpass, and the creepy guy that had stalked him.  He didn’t feel safe.</p><p>Reki looked at his bed, considering.  After a beat, he pulled out the sweatshirt he’d taken from Langa and pulled it on.  He couldn’t smell the sweatshirt without pressing it to his nose but it made him feel safer.  He pulled his jacket over it, zipping it to the very top.  Reki put the hat on over his messy hair and pulled the hood over it.  Swiping his S pin up from his desk, he clipped it on and then shimmied open the window before slipping out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>S track was busy and the excitement was buzzing around him. Reki wandered into the entrance much later than he wanted to be there, but he was still sure he was there before the others.   He meandered around; eyes shadowed by his cap. </p><p>He pressed a hand to his stomach as he walked, realizing that he currently did not feel sick.  It was because he was wearing Langa’s sweatshirt, he was almost sure of it.  Being imprinted to Langa, did that make him dependent on Langa like this?</p><p>He stopped to stare at the massive display that was set up in the middle of the entrance.  This tournament was a big deal, wasn’t it?</p><p>“What is this?  So huge!” someone nearby exclaimed, admiring the projector system.  “I can watch it on there?”</p><p>“Where’s Adam gonna show up from today?”  Reki closed his eyes at these words.  He didn’t want to hear about Adam.  “He came down from the sky last time.”  Reki breathed out and turned away, only to come to face to face with the image of Langa skating with purpose.  In his direction.</p><p>Reki gasped.  Langa hadn’t seen him yet.  He shuffled his feet, looking for a place to hide, his heart pounding.  What would he even say to Langa?  What if he noticed his own sweatshirt on Reki’s body?</p><p>He dove to the side, jumping in with a group of guys who were all crouching in a half circle.  Reki pressed his hood around his head, terrified that his red hair would slip out and reveal him.  Freezing for a few seconds, he waited until the sound of Langa’s board passed him. </p><p>He craned his neck over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Langa disappearing into the crowd.  Reki breathed out in relief.  He’d almost been caught. </p><p>The lights went out, an explosion and fireworks, and suddenly Adam was up on stage, the crowd going wild with cheers.  Reki stood and watched dazedly as Adam start to give a monologue about the tournament.  He zeroed in on the back of Joe and Langa’s heads.  Langa was staring up at Adam.</p><p>Reki hated it.  He tugged at his hood to make sure it was secure and he slipped away in the crowd, just as they announced Shadow and his opponent.  He would find a spot halfway down the track where no one would ever see him.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting limply on a rock at one of the turns in the track, Reki listened to the excitement around him.  People were praising Miya, Shadow, Cherry, Joe, and most importantly Langa.   In the few days he’d been absent from the track, Reki had almost forgotten how his inadequacy had measured up to their brilliance.</p><p>He felt himself going numb again at the thought. </p><p>So, those guys really were amazing, huh?  His chest throbbed at the thought.  He was the only one who isn’t amazing.  He didn’t even stand on the same plane as them. </p><p>“Here they come!” Someone cried.</p><p>Reki stood and moved a bit around the turn to get a clear view of the track.  The crowd cheered around him as Shadow and his opponent rounded the bend.  They zoomed past so quick that Reki’s hair fluttered with the breeze. </p><p>So fast!  A lot faster than when he’d skated against Reki!</p><p>Reki’s body trembled when he watched Shadow disappear around the next corner.   Would he really have a chance against Shadow if he tried to skate against him now?  His eyes watered but he blinked it away.</p><p>He waited around until the crowd watching the race on their phones started cheering for Shadow.  He’d won.  Reki could almost be 100% sure that he wouldn’t have even qualified.  Not if Shadow was skating like that now.</p><p>“Who’s going to skate now?” people were asking, anticipating another wild race. </p><p>Reki could hear Adam’s voice echoing around him from everyone’s phones.  He stared blankly as he waited for Adam to call the next match.  Would it be Langa?</p><p>“Snow!” Adam’s voice called lewdly.  Reki hated the way he said Langa’s nickname. </p><p>He waited tensely to see who he would go up against.  If Langa went against Adam right now, he wasn’t sure he could watch it.  But he was going to force himself to see this through.  He was.</p><p>Even so, Reki felt an overcoming sense of relief as Adam flatly called Joe’s name.  Joe vs. Langa. </p><p>Reki turned on his heel, starting to walk.  He would find a quieter spot to watch this race.  A place where he could stand without his hands shaking from the proximity of the people around him.</p><p>During this, he would decide finally if he could just be Langa’s support.  Once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a few of you had some very valid questions that I wanted to address here, in case anyone else is curious:<br/>1. Will we get Langa's POV?  No, not in this story.  This is meant to be from Reki's POV only.  I am considering creating a version from Langa's POV only after this one is completed.  Would that be something you all would read?  I'll ask again when this one is done. :)<br/>2. Will I be continuing this story when the anime ends or end it with the anime?  I will likely be continuing it beyond the anime until I reach the endgame I have in mind, so don't worry.  I have great plans for this story, regardless of what the anime does or does not give us &lt;3<br/>3. Do I mind if you point out errors in my writing?  No, I actually love it and then I can correct it.  Thank you!</p><p>Alright, who's pumped about Saturday's episode?  They better give us interaction this time!!  We already have them fighting for a quarter of the anime.  My soul can't take much more!  (But not gonna lie, I like the angst.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki had found a new location to watch the race from.  It was a straight-away, somewhat in the middle, but what he liked about it was that the crowd thinned out in this area.  People usually like to crowd at the turns and by the large screens, because out here, they needed to watch on their phone and there tended to not be as much happening during this section. </p>
<p>The crowds chattered around him as he took his place.  He tugged at his hood once again, checking that it was securely in place.  Satisfied, he took out his own phone and kept it open while he waited.  He held it stiffly as he watched Langa and Joe line up at the starting line.  Joe was waving at the crowd, grin on his face; he pointed at the ladies.</p>
<p>Reki frowned as his eyes settled on Langa.  He looked distracted, scanning the people around him.  What was he looking for?  Reki didn’t have to worry long, as Joe and Langa started to talk amongst themselves, silent to the viewer.</p>
<p>Looking away from his screen, Reki frowned at the ground, his heart thumping.  This race felt huge, so many things on the line for Reki.  He would try to support Langa from the sidelines, although silently.  His heart couldn’t take the thought of Langa actually noticing him right now.</p>
<p>Reaching past his jacket, Reki pulled up Langa’s sweatshirt, just enough so he could breathe it in.   His racing heart steadied just the slightest, but it didn’t feel the same as being around Langa.  He felt hazy and disconnected.  But at least the sick feeling hadn’t come back yet.</p>
<p>Suddenly the race was starting; Reki knew this from the uproar of the onlookers, the wild shouts for Joe.   He let his bangs fall over his face as he looked down at his phone, watching them take off.  His jaw clenched as he watched them keep pace.</p>
<p>Joe leaned forward and down on his board and his speed propelled him forward, bringing him into the lead.  Reki watched in awe as Joe pulled off his Power Break move, kicking into the wall in a way that should be impossible.  The move gave Joe even more speed.  It was insane.</p>
<p>Around him, people cheered.  “What a kick!”  “Snow won’t be able to keep up with that!”</p>
<p>Reki frowned at his phone as he recognized a look on Langa’s face.  He looked unsure of himself.  What was that?  The people around started to quiet as they watched their steady pace.</p>
<p>There was a group of three guys to Reki’s right, starting to speak loudly as Reki was trying to focus on the race.  “Then, Joe is going to win,” the first guy was saying.</p>
<p>“Snow is a rookie, after all.”</p>
<p>“He’s no rival, I guess!”</p>
<p>Reki’s gaze hardened on his phone, his grip tensing as they laughed at Langa.  The anger that Reki had been storing for days sizzled and rose up in his chest and suddenly he exploded at them, “Hey!  What do you know about him?”  The guys gaped at him, looking over their shoulders in surprise.  Reki continued, “His air is high and beautiful!  It’s just like a snow flurry,” he said, looking down at the phone in his hand.</p>
<p>His heart thumped as he thought of that first jump Langa had done with Reki’s board taped to his feet.  Reki thinks that might have been when he had first fallen in love with Langa.  The way he rotated midair, perfectly manipulating the skateboard with his snowboarding knowledge.  Reki had never seen anything like it!  Langa always surprised him and there probably wouldn’t be a day where he didn’t.  These guys were underestimating Langa!</p>
<p>“I’ve watched this whole time,” he said.  They had no right to write Langa off.  “His effort… his senses… Just how much he loves skating…”</p>
<p>“You cheering for Snow?” they questioned.</p>
<p>Reki breathed in sharply, eyes coming back up to look at them.  Was he?  He came here to support Langa, just as he decided after watching that track shoe maker’s interview.  He was trying to be involved in skating in a different way; to play the role of support. </p>
<p>But it didn’t make him feel good.</p>
<p>His eyes dropped to the floor again.  “Then let’s make a bet!” the first guy exclaimed, and he crowded in on Reki.</p>
<p>The second man joined him, moving into his space.  “We’re gonna bet on Joe!”</p>
<p>“Wait, I…” Reki trailed off, eyes darting between all of them.  He felt on edge, feet braced to run if they tried anything. </p>
<p>“Come on!” The third guy moaned, still looking at the screen the three of them had been watching on.  “I thought he pulled away at the corner!”  All three of them gathered around the screen. </p>
<p>Reki couldn’t help himself, even though he had his own phone in his hand, he jumped in between the guys, craning to see the race on their larger screen.  He looked on with wide eyes as one of them said, “Their gap is smaller than before!”</p>
<p>Langa is faster on straight-aways, Reki thought.  How could have forgotten?  Maybe that’s why he wanted to be in this particular straight-away of the race.  Had he chosen it unconsciously?</p>
<p>Reki found himself smiling just the slightest, breathing in deeply as Langa pulled in near Joe.  But his hope was stolen from him as Joe dropped down onto the board, pulling into a floating plank mid-air on his board.  He shot forward like a missile, leaving Langa in his wake.</p>
<p>“He’s perfect in both corners and on straightaways!” one of the guys cried.</p>
<p>“He’s on a different level after all!”</p>
<p>“Snow just got a bad opponent!”</p>
<p>Reki watched blankly.  He felt sweat drip down his neck.   His body drifted like he was sinking underwater.  Is Langa gonna lose?</p>
<p>The cheers picked up with the crowd, screaming as Joe rounded the corner.  People were crying out to him in wild screams.  Joe blew by in a flash, faster than Reki could even breath out.</p>
<p>Langa didn’t even appear after the dust settled.  He was so far behind that people started to question, “Isn’t Snow here yet?” “Maybe he gave up.”  “There’s no way he can win now!”</p>
<p>Reki’s fingers shook.  Was it all going to be for nothing?</p>
<p>“He’s here!” someone cried.</p>
<p>Reki’s body tensed up as he turned to look in Langa’s direction.  Eyes wide, Reki watched as Langa came rolling in, almost leisurely.</p>
<p>What’s up with that? He thought as Langa slowed. </p>
<p>The crowd was screaming at him, yelling at him to pick up, hollering that they placed money on him.  Reki hated it.  He hated the way Langa wasn’t looking ahead, choosing to stare at the ground in front of his board.  He didn’t want Langa to give this ungrateful crowd a reason to yell at him.</p>
<p>Langa’s much more amazing that that!</p>
<p>He set his jaw. Don’t give up so easily, his mind screamed as he curled fists.  His nails dug into his palms as he shook.  He didn’t distance himself from Langa just for him to give up. </p>
<p>No, no!  Langa was going to pass him and lose.</p>
<p>Breathless, his thumping heart propelled him forward.  His hood fell back, hat flying off as he pushed past the others and from the bottom of his soul he screamed out to his friend, “LANGAAAAAAAAAA!”</p>
<p>His scream could have lasted a lifetime when Langa’s eyes turned and met Reki’s for the first time in what felt like an eternity.  He could see the moment when Langa registered Reki’s face.</p>
<p>And then as quick as it started, Langa was gone again. </p>
<p>Reki was left heaving under weighty huffing breaths.  He stared at the place Langa had disappeared.  Would Langa get what he was trying to say?  Langa, don’t give up so easily.</p>
<p>The crowd roared.  “What an amazing shortcut!”</p>
<p>Reki backed his way away from the edge of the track, stepping a little away from the other onlookers and looked at his feed of the race just in time to see Langa land an amazing jump.  Where was that shortcut?  In all his time at S, he’d never seen anyone take that route.</p>
<p>The race progressed in a whirlwind, Reki didn’t know how to keep up.  Langa was taking it seriously again and catching up quickly.  But it would it be enough? </p>
<p>Joe was pulling out all the stops, creating a new route in the warehouse as they entered.  Joe used brute force to knock a beam out of the way and it barely slowed his pace.  Amazing!</p>
<p>But then Reki saw the moment when Langa got an idea, a seemingly dangerous idea.  No, please no, he thought with a gasp.  Langa was dropping to the same route as Joe. </p>
<p>Reki held his breath as Langa jumped the swinging beam, clearing it easily.  But then the beam was swinging back.  Reki wanted to scream.  He was going to collide!</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have doubted Langa, though.  He did the unthinkable and jumped against the beam, using it to thrust forward.  It was incredible!  Langa floated down onto his board, dropping in next to Joe.   They were neck and neck.</p>
<p>Reki gasped for air as he watched them lean forward, approaching the finish line.  And!  The feed slowed to show them cross.</p>
<p>Langa.</p>
<p>Langa won.</p>
<p>By just a few centimeters.</p>
<p>“Langa won.  Against Joe,” Reki said aloud to no one.  His body was so tense, the phone shook in his grasp. </p>
<p>The feed ended and Reki continued to stare.  He was frozen.  He didn’t know what to do.  He just felt… horrible.</p>
<p>A few more moments of staring and his phone screen went black as it timed out.  Langa won but Reki couldn’t be happy for him.  His best friend won, but he couldn’t do it. What was he doing?</p>
<p>His eyes welled with tears as he realized.  Oh.  He was just frustrated, that’s why he had taken on the idea of being support.  But he just couldn’t do it. </p>
<p>He broke and the tears started to fall, dripping down his face.  His chest felt hot and heavy; he was in complete misery.  Turns out he didn’t want to cheer on others after all!  He wants to skate together with him!  He wants to skate with Langa!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back to feeling numb, disconnected from his body.  He had to get out of there before anyone tried to stop him.  He pulled up his hood and started his slow walk out.</p>
<p>He pocketed his phone as he walked, choosing to walk on the outskirts of the onlookers where he’d be less likely to be caught.   He used his palm to wipe away his tears, but they just kept coming. His cheeks stung from the tears and his eyes felt sunken in. </p>
<p>He ducked away as the next race started.  Reki hadn’t even heard who was racing, too dazed to register or care.  He felt disconnected from the crowd as he made his way through them.</p>
<p>It felt like it was forever by the time he made it to the entrance, but he lingered by the gate.  He thought of all his impressive friends, how much they had all improved for this tournament.</p>
<p>He didn’t belong here anymore, that was clear.</p>
<p>So, he made his decision.  He exited the gates, popped the S pin off of his collar as he went.  He turned to one of the gate attendants, holding out his pin.</p>
<p>The man took it from him, scrutinizing Reki with a frown.  “Is that really alright?”</p>
<p>Reki turned on his heal, heading out into the night.  “It’s okay… now.”</p>
<p>He was removing himself from it now, from S track, from skating, from Langa.  From the bond.</p>
<p>Everything.</p>
<p>He was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Episode 10 spoilers*  (But you're the one reading fanfic?)</p>
<p>Hey everyone!  Who else is feeling really emotional from episode 10?!  I actually really loved it and I'm very interested in if we will see Adam vs. Reki.</p>
<p>Also, our boy really went through it this episode, didn't he?  Beat up, hit by a car...  That is definitely stuff I would put in a fanfic, let alone 1 episode!</p>
<p>Anyway, after this chapter I just uploaded, I think I will be able to progress into the direction I want to go.  I am still sticking with the plot, but I saw a lot of great opportunities with the new episode.  I am super stoked to write the next upcoming chapters.</p>
<p>See you in a few days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Reki snuck back in to his room that night, he didn’t know what to think.  He felt restless, like he needed to do something immediately.  But it was in the middle of night and his head was pounding from the lack of sleep.</p><p>His phone was almost dead, so he plugged it in and the room illuminated in light.  He squinted and allowed himself to get used to it, before Googling what he needed to know.</p><p>
  <em>How to break an imprint bond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An imprint bond is much easier to break that a full bond, but can be dangerous based on the amount of emotional connection between the two parties.  The side affects include extreme fatigue, vomiting, body aches, and fever.  Sometimes symptoms can be severe enough to require hospitalization.  Please consider carefully before proceeding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are three main ways to remove an imprint bond.</em>
</p><ol>
<li><em>Prolonged separation. This usually requires weeks or even a month of separation to complete.  This is the safest way to remove the bond but involves enduring long-term symptoms until completed.</em></li>
<li><em>One of the parties become bonded to another. This will instantly break the connection but will be excruciatingly painful.  This route should only be used if both parties are aware or willing, because it can cause the non-bonded party to go into shock.</em></li>
<li><em>There are medications to artificially remove the imprint bonds. Please talk to your doctor about this medication.  Done right, it may have minimal pain, but in most cases, this can be severe as #2.  Especially if not done appropriately.</em></li>
</ol><p>Reki frowned.  All of these were not going to work for him.  He needed to find another way because he was going to see Langa at school, he certainly was not going to be bonded to another, and he wasn’t going to just casually ask his parents to see a specialist about breaking a bond.</p><p>He searched the internet instead for under the table ways to remove a bond.  Then he found exactly what he needed.  There were “illegal” ways of getting the medication.  People selling the medication they got from their doctors or selling unofficial versions.</p><p>He paged through forums, looking for direction on where to obtain it, who he should ask.  Deep into the recesses of a chat forum, he found someone near him who was selling their medication.  They were online.</p><p>He messaged them to inquire on it.  They sent him an address to meet at and they would meet tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Reki woke bright and early.  He felt uneasy and a little scared about what he was about to do.  For a moment, Reki reached for the sweatshirt that he’d stolen from Langa, but paused before he could allow himself to smell it or press it to his chest.  He needed to stop doing this now.  He was leaving this bond with Langa behind, so he had to stop using this sweatshirt as a crutch.</p><p>He stuffed the black sweatshirt into the back of his dresser, hoping he would forget it existed and never look at it again.</p><p>When he sat down with his family for breakfast, he was zoning out, responding to them mechanically when they talked to him.  By their stares, he knew he must have answered weird.</p><p>He took his mom’s bento when she handed to him, even though he knew he was skipping school.  It would certainly look odd if he just refused lunch from her in the first time in forever.  He stored it in his backpack as he left his house, but he wasn’t paying attention as he left.  His foot caught his skateboard and he tripped.</p><p>He glared back at it, kicking it away from him.  But then he stared at it.  Something tugged him towards it.  He couldn’t help the urge to pick it up and bring it with him.  He walked in the opposite direction of school and he pulled out his phone to dial work.</p><p>His manager answered on the 2<sup>nd</sup> ring.  “Dope Sketch skate shop.”</p><p>“Oka, hey, it’s me,” Reki said, shifting his skateboard under his arm.</p><p>“Hey, kid.  What’s going on?”  His voice had softened for Reki.  Reki knew his manager had a soft spot for his teenage employees and it almost made Reki want to cry.</p><p>“I’m not coming into work today.  I have something I need to do.”</p><p>Oka hummed.  “Anything you need to catch a ride for?  I can take you.”</p><p>“No, that’s okay,” Reki said, looking at his feet while he walked.  But then he thought about how he would potentially be sick after this over the next few days.  “Can I actually take a week off?”</p><p>“Yeah, kid, of course.  Is everything alright though?  Anything you want to talk about?”</p><p>Reki shook his head, even though his manager couldn’t see it.  “No, but thanks.  You’re a really good manager.”</p><p>Oka was silent on his end for a moment.  “Just call me if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>“I will.  See you.”</p><p> </p><p>The place where he was meeting up with the person for the medication was far away.  Reki carried his board the whole way, not having the heart to use it.  He could take the subway instead, but since he skipped school, he had a long time to bum around.</p><p>He took his time.  He sat in the park and stared at the empty playground, most kids currently in school.  He walked down random rows of shops, glancing in all of them but not really interested.</p><p>It felt like this was the end.  Like the moment he took the medication, he would cease to exist.  So he allowed himself to wander the city, thinking it over seriously.  Could he really do this?  What would happen to him?</p><p>By the time he was supposed to meet up with the woman, Reki was running late.  He walked swiftly down the back-alley way where she told him to meet.  He knew he should nervous back here, but he felt too empty to care.  Nothing that could happen to him right now would matter.</p><p>He knocked on the unmarked door.  It appeared to be residential.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal an average looking woman.  Deep brown hair, tucked behind her ears, and she was shorter than Reki.  She looked at him in surprise, eyes wide.</p><p>“You’re Reki?” she asked.</p><p>Reki nodded.  He pulled out the cash she had asked for.  It was the last of the spending money he had, considering his father stole his stash.  “It’s all here,” he said quietly.</p><p>“You’re a beta,” she said dumbly, hand tightening on the door.  “And you look 16.”</p><p>“I’m 18,” he lied, since he was only 17. </p><p>She hesitated but then told him.  “Wait here.”  She went into her apartment and left the door ajar.  It was only a moment before she returned, holding out the paper package.</p><p>Reki took it slowly.  It was light.  In turn, he held out the wad of bills to her but she shook her head.  “Take it for free,” she told him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Her eyes were sad.  “If you are going out of your way to get this like this, you need it more than I do,” she said.  “Besides, I have no idea if it will work on a beta.  Just don’t trace it back to me, okay?”</p><p>“I won’t,” Reki said. He slowly put the medication and money into his bag, clutching his skateboard to his chest.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“I hope everything works out for you,” she called after him as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Reki walked in the direction of home after that, hyperaware of the package in his bag.  He regretted bringing his skateboard with him, since it was starting to weigh on his arm.</p><p>Ironically, that’s when some guys decided to laugh at him.   “What a crappy board.”</p><p>Reki turned to look at them.  He recognized them.  They were the three that had cornered him under the overpass a while back.</p><p>Their leader got into his face.  “Why don’t I take a look at your board?” he mocked.  </p><p>Reki swung the board out of his reach, glaring.  “Don’t touch it.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s the beta from that night,” one finally registered with a grin.  “You still skating alone at night?”</p><p>“Hey, he smells like the alpha, but doesn’t he look sad?”</p><p>“Did your alpha break up with you?  Want to join us in the alley?”</p><p>Reki was seething, clutching his skateboard harder.  “I would rather die.”</p><p>“What?” the second guy asked with a cock of his head.</p><p>“What’s there not to get?” Reki spat out.  “You’re the ugliest bunch of alphas I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Is he picking a fight with us?”</p><p>“Looks like it,” the blonde laughed, swinging a punch square into Reki’s jaw.</p><p>Reki went down, dropping his skateboard with a clatter.  With the pain, something else surged through him.  Excitement, determination, exhilaration. </p><p>He scowled at them, picking up his board.   “Look, he’s up to it!”  They laughed at him.</p><p>“Hey, get him!”</p><p>Reki swung his board blindly at them.  One grabbed onto his board, stopping him mid-swing.  The dark-haired one grabbed his arms from behind, yanking his hands away from the board, while the blonde punched him square in the jaw.</p><p>A woman by one of the shops cried out at the commotion.   Reki struggled against the arms on his body and worked his leg to knee one in the stomach.  In retaliation, the third dropped his board to the side and punched his stomach.</p><p>The punch stole his breath and Reki was sagging against their hold, gasping for air.  While he was distracted, they pulled him into the alley and then pushed him out of their hold; Reki knocked against the wall, bracing himself to stop from falling.</p><p>
  <strong>“Beg for it, beta.” </strong>
</p><p>Reki could feel that it was a command but it did absolutely nothing to him.  Reki turned on them angrily.  “You fucking creeps!” Reki yelled.</p><p>He ran at the alpha who had commanded him and landed a punch into his throat, before he was pulled backwards by the others.</p><p>“Get off of me!” Reki yelled.</p><p>One wrapped a hand around his mouth to silence him, but too bad for them, Reki was going feral.  He bit hard into their palm and the guy sprung off him, howling in pain.  The other yanked him away and punched Reki so hard into his face that his head snapped backwards into the concrete wall.</p><p>Pain exploded into darkness in his vision and he was falling to the ground.  His vision returned to him just as he hit the floor, falling into trash.  The world tilted around him.</p><p>He couldn’t move as they kicked him.  “Piece of shit beta!” the blonde snarled at him.  “If we see you around again, we’ll kill you this time.”</p><p>Reki braced himself for more, but they were done.  They left from the alley, leaving Reki behind to lay in agony.</p><p> </p><p>An eternity later, Reki pulled himself up to sit, pressing his back into the wall with a sigh.  He felt sore all over, but he wasn’t bleeding anywhere, he realized as he ghosted a hand along his injuries.  At most, he was probably going to bruise. </p><p>He stared at his hands for moment.  This was the second time he punched an alpha, but this time he hadn’t broken skin. </p><p>He checked his backpack and found nothing was stolen.  It was lucky that the alphas weren’t looking to steal from him.  He stared at the bond breaking medication for a second before zipping up the pocket.</p><p>“Reki!  Hey, are you alright?”</p><p>“Manager Oka?” Reki asked, turning to look at him in surprise.</p><p>The man squatted down by Reki, leaning in to look him over.  “Did you get into a fight or something?”</p><p>“I feel kind of weird,” he said.  His whole body was zinging with adrenaline.  He felt more alive than he had in days. “They really got me, but I feel kinda good.”</p><p>Oka tilted his head, breathing in deeply, but he didn’t comment on the fact that Reki probably smelled like the alphas that attacked him.  Reki was grateful for that.  Instead Oka said, “You know, that’s because you hate yourself right now.  You feel like punching yourself, right?”</p><p>Reki glanced at his backpack, knowing what was inside.  He didn’t answer.</p><p>“You know,” Oka said, “that Langa is different from the two of us.  Cherry and Joe, too.  They’re completely different from us.”</p><p>Reki tried to curl his hand into a fist but it hurt too much.  “Are you saying we aren’t a good match?” Reki forced out, his voice hoarse with emotion.</p><p>“They’re different,” Oka said firmly.</p><p>Reki looked up.  Oka was looking at him with kind eyes, a smile, and there was something knowing about the look.  “Wait…”</p><p>Oka nodded, anticipating what he was going to say.</p><p>“You’re a beta, too?”</p><p>Oka nodded.  “I stopped agonizing when I stopped comparing myself to others.  In skating or otherwise.”</p><p>Reki surged forward, yelling at Oka.  “Isn’t that kinda sad, though?  Giving up from the beginning and comforting yourself?”</p><p>“There isn’t just one way to do something,” Oka said, not even flinching from Reki’s outburst.  “S isn’t the only way to skate.  Being a beta isn’t the end of the world.  We can do things our own way.”</p><p>“I don’t want that,” Reki said.  It felt too much like giving up, being satisfied with the way things were.</p><p>“You need to take care of yourself.  If you are reckless, it will be too late if you get seriously injured.  I mean even Shadow…”</p><p>Reki gasped, looking at his manager.  “What happened to Shadow?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in the same day?  Yes.</p><p>I felt I had to make up for last chapter, which was pretty much a recap of episode of 9.  It was necessary to get that scene out of the way without changing much.  I hope this chapter makes up for what felt like a filler chapter!</p><p>Thanks for being patient!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki tensely held on to his backpack as Oka drove him to the hospital.  His foot tapped steadily underneath him while he chewed his lip.  Shadow was out of Adam’s tournament due to an injury but Oka didn’t know how bad or how it happened.  He was so worried.  Shadow had become like an older annoying brother to him.</p><p>“You know that Cherry is down for the count too, right?”</p><p>“Hah?” Reki cried, turning to stare at his manager incredulously. </p><p>Oka smiled sadly at him.  “He’s in the same hospital as Shadow.  He’s been there since yesterday.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“You didn’t watch the tournament last night?” he asked.  Reki shook his head, beyond Langa and Shadow, he really hadn’t paid attention.  Oka continued, “Cherry went up against Adam, and Adam hit Cherry in the head with his board.  It was bad.”</p><p>Reki hugged his backpack closer to his chest.  “I can’t believe I used to look up to that guy.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Oka said, slowing at a stop light.  “Adam hadn’t been active at S for a long time, he was only a legend to you back then.”</p><p>“I still hate it,” Reki said.  He hated that he had talked him up to Langa and Miya before he’d raced him.  Now Langa was going to go up against a man who had assaulted Cherry.  Reki didn’t want to think about though.  Reki eyed his manager.  “Why didn’t you tell me you’re a beta?” Reki asked softly.</p><p>Oka shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road as the light turned green.  “You never asked.”</p><p>“But you could tell I’m a beta?”</p><p>Oka laughed.  “I couldn’t smell you, if that’s what you’re asking.  And actually, you said you were on the first day in the shop.”</p><p>“I did?!”</p><p>He glanced at Reki; his eyes warm.  “You were talking about your family about a mile a minute and you talked about your alpha friend, the one from middle school?  And then you talked about yourself, quite self-deprecating too.  That’s something I wasn’t able to forget.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Reki said, fiddling with his board at his foot.  It kept bumping into him when they stopped, like nagging at him to not forget it was there.</p><p>Oka continued regardless, “You’re kind of an open book once you can read Reki language.  I’d like to think I’ve come to know you well in these two years as your manager.”</p><p>Reki rested an elbow up against the car door, propping up his head in his palm.  “I think you know too much.  Don’t you have some better things to do?”</p><p>Oka didn’t respond.  He guided the car onto the road the hospital was on.  Realizing this, Reki shot up and turned to Oka urgently.  “Just let me out here.  I’ll walk the rest of the way.”</p><p>“You sure?” he asked, pulling to the side of the mostly empty street.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Reki chanted, unbuckling his seat belt, snatching up his board and gripping the strap of his backpack.  He shrugged on his bag just as they came to a stop, and shoved the door open.</p><p>“Reki.”</p><p>Pausing, Reki turned back to look at his manager.</p><p>“You’re coming back to the skate shop after this week, right?”  He watched Reki with his mouth in a thin line.</p><p>Reki fidgeted.  He knew what he was asking; not about the shop but about skating.  “I don’t know, maybe.”  He pulled himself out of the car.  “Thanks for the ride,” he said before slamming the car door and sprinting into the direction of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Shadow, and then Cherry, felt important.  He’d been here before with his friend from middle school; standing over his friend’s bed while he breathed with the help of a machine.  The thought of it sent his heart thumping and it felt like the floor was dropping out from below him.  He didn’t want to witness another important person fade from his life because of a skating injury.</p><p>He was scared.</p><p>Pushing his way into the hospital, he ran into a lobby that was darkened for the evening time.  The quiet sounds of the hospital made Reki’s skin itchy.  Slowing to a halt at the front desk, he asked the woman for directions to Hiroma Higa’s room, his mouth almost tripping over Shadow’s real name.</p><p>He decided he would ask for Cherry’s room after, as he sprinted away again, slipping into an empty elevator and stabbing the eight harshly.  The anticipation of Shadow’s condition practically had him buzzing.  He had to be okay, he had to be!</p><p>The screen chimed with his arrival to floor 8.  The doors slid open to reveal a darkened hallway, but directly across from the hall was Langa and Joe, moving flowers in a vase. Langa turned.</p><p>Reki’s soul left his body as he punched the close doors button and then the ground floor, throwing himself backwards against the elevator wall.  No!  Why?!  His skateboard threatened to fall from his grip as he slid down the wall.  He was a coward.  Gently he set his skateboard at his side and curled into his knees. </p><p>Why was Langa here?  He didn’t want to see him right now. </p><p>He stared at the ground as the elevator descended.  Why couldn’t they all visited Shadow earlier?  Wasn’t it getting kind of late to visit someone in the hospital?</p><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened in front of him. “Reki?”</p><p>He looked up in surprise.  “Miya…”  The stared at each other.</p><p>The doors started to close and Miya threw his hands in the way, forcing them to open again.  “Why haven’t you been showing up?”</p><p>“I’m not good like you guys are,” he started, looking away.</p><p>“Reki, you’re a liar.”</p><p>“I’m not lying.”</p><p>“You said you weren’t going to go away,” Miya said.</p><p>Reki jolted.  Oh, he did say that, didn’t he? </p><p>“For now, I’ll forgive you for lying to me.  So, come with me.”</p><p>If Reki hated himself before, now he loathed himself.  He’d yelled at Langa for breaking a promise… look at him now!  He really was a hypocrite, wasn’t he?</p><p>He scooped up his board, finding his voice.  “Sorry, I no longer…” <em>skate.  </em>But his fingers gripped his board closer yet.  He abandoned his words, standing.  There was no way he could look Miya in the eyes, instead he looked past Miya’s right ear.  He was the lowest of the low.</p><p>This was fact when he pushed Miya a little too hard out of his way.  Reki forced himself into a run as Miya cried out after him.</p><p>The door crashed open with his momentum, allowing him to sprint out into the night, stumbling in his footing.  His breathing came labored, more so from the effort to stop himself from crying. </p><p>He bolted out into the street.  Lights flashed into his view and Reki froze, looking in its direction.  The last thing he thought before the world went dark was: he deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>He woke to the weirdest sensation.  Slowly rotating, pink ceiling.  Huh?  Then he remembered the oncoming car and he flew upwards, screaming.  Where was he…?  He stopped to take in his surroundings as he patted down his body.  He was okay, besides the bruises across his body and scrapes on his elbows.  The back of his head kinda hurt, too.  Wait, why was his shoes off?</p><p>The room he was in was decorated in an ‘under the sea’ style.  The lighting was creepy and pink and awful.  “Wait, this is a…” he started, trembling.</p><p>“Love hotel,” a husky voice said behind him, scaring the actual crap out of him as he screamed in surprise. </p><p>But the guy just stared at him with a bored expression.  Reki immediately stopped screaming, calming suddenly.  Something about this guy just yelled harmless and Reki had to wonder what he was.  He didn’t look like an alpha but not an omega either.  But you can’t judge stuff off of appearance alone, Reki knew this well.  Though, the guy didn’t smell overpowering like alphas when they were aroused or aggressive and up in his face.</p><p>“Wait, who are you?” Reki questioned.</p><p>“At 13 mph, you probably only got a few bruises,” the guy said, walking around the side of the bed.  He was someone Reki didn’t recognize.  Dark hair, dark eyes, wearing a suit which was pristinely pressed. </p><p>“So, who the hell are you?” Reki yelled at him, crossing his legs beneath him.  He could feel his face heating with embarrassment.  And why the hell did he take him to a love hotel?!</p><p>“Agree to a private settlement with me,” he said, sitting down on the bed and holding out an envelope.  “I don’t want this in the papers.  I can’t cause trouble to the man I serve.”</p><p>Reki knocked the money from his hand, incredulous, and he started to stand as he said, “Don’t mock me!  I’m not going to sue you or anything.  I get this hurt all the time when I skate.”  Or when he gets beat up in an alley…</p><p>“Skate?”  Then the man mumbled something, looking up at Reki with what almost looked like recognition in his eyes.</p><p>“What?” he asked as he tapped his shoes on.  This was weird and awkward, so he quickly continued, “If you don’t need anything then I’ll be on my way.”  He went to the nearest door and threw it open.</p><p>Reki stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open at the room in front of him: A multi-person jacuzzi tub surrounding by candles, flower petals in the pink bathwater, and more pinking lighting streaming across the room.  Reki again felt himself heat up in horror.</p><p>“Never been in a place like this?” the suit guy asked, appearing over his shoulder.</p><p>Reki cried out, his whole body flailing in surprise.  “Sh-Shut up!”  He realized he’d forgotten his bag on the floor and he snatched it up, putting it over his shoulders and going for the next door.</p><p>Before he could touch the handle, the man said, “You should stop skating.  You should find a new hobby.”</p><p>Reki turned to look at him, dropping his hand. “That’s none of your business.”  He was annoyed.  He knew that already!  And it wasn’t like he had been skating lately!  So why were so many people trying to convince him not to skate, to stay in the back the background, to do something different, when he had already has?</p><p>“Skating is dangerous, you could get seriously injured from it,” the man lectured.</p><p>“I already know that.”  Who was he to lecture him on this?</p><p>“It has a bad image, too.  You’ll look like a delinquent, so people won’t look at you kindly.”</p><p>“I know that, too.”</p><p>“This isn’t something you can earn a living by mastering, not like other sports.”  Reki was getting pissed, his hand curling into a fist.  He continued, “Skating is barbaric and worthless and it only causes unhappiness.  You should quit.”</p><p>Reki had enough, he was shaking with his rage.  He turned on the man, grabbing him by the collar, and headbutted some sense into him.  “Shut up!”  He couldn’t stand another person ttelling him he shouldn’t do things, that he was bad at it, that he was endangering himself or others.  He couldn’t stand it!  And who was this bastard to tell him?!  “You don’t get it!  Skating is fun, exciting, and awesome!  You can do it anytime, anywhere!”  His eyes started to water, realizing these were the same words he’d said to Langa not so long ago.  “Practice is slow and steady…” Especially in his case. “But in the end, you learn new things and every time you learn something new, it’s exciting.  And it’s a lot more fun if you skate together with someone else! It’s fun.” He thought of Langa and the first time he landed an ollie, the first bright grin he’d seen on his friend’s face.  “So fun.”  He thought of going to the skatepark with Langa and Miya after school.  “That’s right.”  Tears brimmed over and suddenly they were dripping onto his hands as he hunched over, still gripping onto the man’s suit.  He thought of Joe, Cherry, and Shadow and how they would always shown up to their meeting spot at S to give the younger skaters tips on skating.  How Joe and Cherry would fight but always sit by each other to critique Reki and Langa.  How Shadow was always laughing at them, but he would always give them rides home if they needed.  He thought of times he and Langa would skateboard together.  “Skateboarding… is really fun!” he finished. </p><p>His hands were trembling in his grip, eyes wide, and tears flowing.  The realization… of why he skated in the first place…  It was filling him something he hadn’t felt in a while now.  Hope.  Excitement.  But also regret. </p><p>Reki let go of the man, backing up.  He laughed miserably to himself, forcing himself to dry his tears with his forearm.  “I must be an idiot.  Whether I’m good or talented doesn’t matter at all.”  He pressed a hand to his chest; a wistful memory coming to mind had his chest tightening.  “The first time I got on a skateboard... I was super craptastic at it.”  The thought tugged a small smile onto his lips.  “All I did was trip and fall.  But I wanted to ride more and more!  Yeah, you don’t really get it.  There’s really one reason we all skate!  It’s because it’s fun!”  Reki finished his speech with a smile. </p><p>“Jeez,” the man finally said.  “All skaters are really dumb.  Do what you like.” He left the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Reki stared at the closed door.  That man, maybe he’d skated, maybe he didn’t, but he didn’t seem happy.  Like Reki felt lately.</p><p>Suddenly Reki realized he was alone in a love hotel.  “How do I get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>When Reki got home, his sister told him Langa had been there looking for him.  The moment she said he had borrowed his board, Reki was out the door, his backpack forgotten in the entryway.  For the first time in days, Reki was skateboarding.</p><p>It was dark out; the air was cool in the way summer evenings could only be.  He felt his heart thump with anticipation as he raced down the hill, dodging cars on his way to the place he felt his body tugging him towards.  Somehow, he knew Langa would be at the skatepark.</p><p>And whatever it was—intuition, the bond or he just knew Langa that well—he was right!  Langa soared above the top of the half pipe, hair flowing up around him with the momentum.  The sight of him, his best friend, his favorite person in this world, had him calling out, “Langa!”</p><p>“Reki!” Langa responded as he descended, his eyes catching Reki’s for a split second before he disappeared below the trees that blocked the rest of the view.</p><p>Reki was pouring with emotion, his body wild as he pushed his board as fast as he could go to meet with Langa.  He really wanted to see him! </p><p>He slowed when he got into the park, stopping with Langa right in front of him.  Reki’s heart thumped, thumped, thumped like a pendulum rocking back and forth in his chest.  His red eyes met Langa’s blue for a second before his gaze sunk to the asphalt. </p><p>They tried to speak at the same time and Reki faltered when as it happened.  Both deflated as they looked at each other.  Reki fidgeted and asked, “What were you going to say?”</p><p>“No, you, Reki.”</p><p>Oh no, it was awkward!  The words that he’d thought of as he skated to Langa, none of them were coming to him!  Reki sunk to a squat. “I’ve been thinking this whole time!  But I’m no good when the words count!” Reki scolded himself. </p><p>Langa saved him, though.  “Let’s skate. Together,” he emphasized.  A warm smile tossed over his shoulder and Reki was smitten.</p><p>He hopped onto his skateboard and watched in amazement as Langa soared above him on the halfpipe.  This time, he didn’t feel sad, he realized with surprise.  This time, he felt elated above anything else.  He felt like he was on top of the world, in a state of euphoria.  Langa was an amazing skater, but he was too! </p><p>It was amazing, as he started to skate with Langa.  Their eyes meeting every time they passed each other.  They were here together and nothing was going to separate Reki from this feeling again.  He made himself a promise as he and Langa high-fived as they passed, that he would never let himself get in the way of having fun with his best friend.  He would be happy for Langa no matter what.</p><p>The next time Reki skated towards Langa, Langa was already staring at him.  It was a strange look, soft but dazed.  It made Reki feel—</p><p>Wait why wasn’t he dodging?</p><p>He cried out when they collided, falling onto the concrete.  Reki tumbling a few feet from Langa.  “Ow,” he moaned.  “Why didn’t you dodge?”</p><p>But then Langa was laughing the hardest Reki had ever heard.  This was probably the happiest he’d ever seen him.  He was stunned.  “Did you hit your head or something?”  Him being one to talk…</p><p>“You’re amazing, Reki!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Langa started a rant, “You know all the details about skating, and you made me my very own board.”</p><p>“Why all of this all of a sudden?”</p><p>“You’re good at teaching, too. It’s all thanks to you that I learned how to ollie.”</p><p>Reki looked away.  “That’s all from your natural potential and talent,” Reki reasoned.  He only showed Langa the basics after all. </p><p>Langa leaned in, he was so close to him right now.  “Reki, you taught me that skating is fun!  You’re my teacher!”  Reki’s eyes widened.  Did Langa really think that highly of him?  He couldn’t help but smile at Langa’s words.  He felt fuzzy and warm with butterflies beating in his stomach. </p><p>“Reki, you always go beyond my imagination.  That idea of spinning the tracks, and that beef with Adam too...”</p><p>Reki hid himself behind his arm.  He was going crazy!  There was no way Langa thought all of these things about him!  Langa was the who was amazing!  So, to hear these amazing things about himself… He threw out a hand to stop Langa.  “That’s enough,” he gasped out.  He moved his arm away just the slightest, his face hot, probably the hardest blush of his life.  He couldn’t even look Langa in the eyes.  “That’s really enough.”  He looked up slightly at Langa through his bangs.  “You usually don’t talk much, but you’re talking so much in a situation like this.”</p><p>“Can I talk a bit more?”  There’s more?!  Reki continued to watch him through his lashes, ready to look away if the embarrassment got to him again.  “Lately, I lost sight of why I was skating.  No matter where I skated, who I skated with…”  Langa pressed a hand to his chest.  “I didn’t feel it.  Nothing.  But with you…”  He looked up and smiled at Reki wholeheartedly.  “I feel it because I’m here with you, Reki!  It feels fun!”</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing!” he hurriedly said back, leaning closer still.  Langa looked surprised by his movement, eyes watching Reki closely.  “I wanna skate together with you a lot more!  Tomorrow and the date after that and long after that!” </p><p>Langa was excited by his words.  His eyes reflected the light from over the water.   “Me too!  I want to infinitely skate together with you!”</p><p>“Infinitely? Isn’t that too much?” Reki laughed with a burst of happiness.  He didn’t expect those words from Langa.</p><p>“You’re the one who that said it first, Reki, that skating is infinite!”</p><p>Reki gasped softly.  “Yeah, I guess I did.”  His smile was hurting his cheeks, he felt more alive then ever.  His heart twinged.</p><p>“Let’s add an infinity to our DAP,” Langa said.</p><p>“Okay,” Reki said, going right into it. </p><p>A feeling shot through Reki as they touched- first with a high five, the fist bump, and then finally creating an infinity with their two hands.  It felt like a string connecting him to Langa tightened, pulling him towards the other.  When Langa’s eyes met his once again, Reki felt it solidify.  It was the imprint bond.  Maybe Langa couldn’t feel it on his side, but Reki felt complete under Langa’s tender gaze.</p><p>He felt infinite.</p><p>Langa’s eyes softened further and suddenly he was pulling Reki into a hug.  Reki was surrounded by Langa’s arms, face squished into Langa’s neck.  He breathed in and the smell of rainforest sent his hands clutching at Langa, pulling him closer still.  If Reki hadn’t cried so much today already, he would have cried again under Langa’s hold.  There wasn’t a feeling in the world that could top this.  Nothing.</p><p>He loved Langa Hasegawa.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally let go, they stood and Reki picked up his board.  He turned to start walking back, expecting Langa to follow, when he felt Langa tug on the back of his shirt roughly.  “Reki,” he gasped, stepping towards him.  “Where are you going?”  His hand was still tangled in Reki’s sweatshirt.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere without you, Langa,” he reassured with an apologetic smile, kicking at the ground.  “I’m sorry I left you alone so long.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Langa said, slowly letting go of Reki.  “I’m the one who broke our promise.”</p><p>“I’d be a hypocrite if I held you to it,” Reki said as they started to walk together.  “I broke a promise too.”</p><p>“What promise?”</p><p>“To Miya,” Reki explained.  “I told him we would never disappear.”  He looked away from Langa, hands clutching at his board.</p><p>Langa nudged his shoulder.  “Well, you’re here now.  You’ll just have to talk to him next.”</p><p>“I pushed him,” Reki admitted.  “When I ran out of the elevator.  I’m the worst.”</p><p>“You are not.”</p><p>“I am.  Don’t keep laying on the praise, I’ll grow an ego,” he scolded Langa.</p><p>Langa laughed softly at him.  “You are, though.  Maybe you don’t know it now, but I’ll prove it to you.” </p><p>They started to ascend the long hill towards Reki’s house but Reki turned to Langa.  “Let’s go to your place, Langa,” he said, looking at his shoes.  “I don’t want to go home yet.”</p><p>When he looked up, Langa was beaming.  “Okay, Let’s go this way,” he said, leading the way to the next road.  Reki listened to their soft steps in time, not knowing what to say next.  But he felt comfortable in this silence with Langa.  He felt safe, safer than he had in days.  “Say, where were you earlier?” Langa asked.  “I tried to run after you at the hospital, but you disappeared out of thin air.”</p><p>“A love hotel,” Reki said thoughtlessly. </p><p>Langa stopped in his tracks.  Reki turned on him, hand outstretched to grab onto Langa’s arm.  His face flamed.  “That sounded bad!  No!  After I ran out of the hospital, I got hit by a car and—”</p><p>“You got hit by a car?!” Langa’s face was furious and crowded in on Reki, looking him over for injuries.  “As that how you got so scraped up?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not so bad!” Reki tried to reason with him.  “I got more beat up by the alphas that attacked me today.”  Oh no!  It was coming out like word vomit!</p><p>“Reki!” Langa screeched.  “You did not get attacked!”</p><p>“I did!  I got a good punch in, too.  But no cut this time, see?” Reki said, throwing out his first to show his friend.</p><p>Langa looked like his soul was leaving his body.  He dropped his head onto Reki’s shoulder in defeat.  “You’re going to be the death of me, Reki.  I’m going to have to lock you in a cage.”</p><p>Reki was glad Langa couldn’t see him, because he was freaking out by Langa’s face on his shoulder.  He wanted to combust.</p><p>A moment later, Langa pulled back.  “So, wait, what does the love hotel have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, so I got hit by a car and the guy who hit me took me in his car to this love hotel.  I have no idea why, now that I think about it.  But I think he wanted to pay me off, because when I woke up on the bed, he offered this wad of money.  I said no, of course, and then I kinda told him off about skating.  He was being really stupid about it.  Oh crap!  I just realized we left the money there on the bed!  That housekeeper is going to have one hell of a find.”</p><p>Langa groaned in defeat.  “You really need to take care of yourself, Reki!  From now on, you aren’t going anywhere with out me.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Reki said back with a salute. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little longer chapter today! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki followed Langa into his house, stepping out of his shoes quietly while Langa called into the hallway, “I’m home.”  He placed Reki’s borrowed board against the wall, next to his own.  Reki immediately squatted down by it.</p><p>“Geez what did you do to it?” Reki asked, setting his own board aside.  He trailed his fingers along the jagged broken edge right before the trucks. </p><p>“It broke in the race against Joe,” Langa explained, watching intently.  “Can it be fixed?”</p><p>“You sure you don’t just want to buy a new one?” Reki asked.  He had made Langa a board, yeah, but maybe his friend wanted to try something professional.</p><p>“It has to be this one.  It was made by you!” Langa insisted.</p><p>Reki was stunned, looking up at Langa.  He definitely meant it by the determined frown on his face.  He’d made that same face when he stubbornly told Reki he would skate against Adam.  Reki was about to respond but—</p><p>“Langa!” his mom called as she came out of the kitchen.  “Good you’re home.  I wanted to—”  She stopped dead in her tracks, catching the sight of Reki squatting in the front entrance with her son.  At first, she looked surprised, but then she pressed a hand her mouth, happiness taking over her entire face.  “Langa, did you tell him?”</p><p>Reki stood up.  “Tell me what?”</p><p>“His true feelings!” she said with a grin.</p><p>Langa grabbed onto Reki, looking frantic.  “About skating with you!”</p><p>“Oh!” Reki exclaimed.  “Yeah, Langa told me all the things he liked about skating with me!”  He grinned at Langa’s mom.</p><p>“Oh, I see,” she said slowly, trying to hold back a smile.  Suddenly she was scooping Reki into a hug, similar to how Langa had done earlier, and said, “You can call me Nanako, Reki.  We are going to be close; I just know it.”</p><p>“Mom,” Langa groaned over her shoulder.</p><p>Reki surrendered to the hug and smiled at Langa, patting his mom on the back.  “I might have to work myself up to that, Ms. Hasegawa.”</p><p>She pulled back and held Reki by the shoulders.  “I’m so glad the two of you made up.  Langa was moping around here like—”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough,” Langa said, using both hands to push both away from each other.  He took Reki by the wrist and led him away.  “Reki and I will be in my room.”</p><p>“I’ll make you guys a snack!” she called after him.</p><p>Langa dropped Reki’s wrist to pull the door closed behind them.  Reki looked around Langa’s room and noticed it was a bit messier than last time.  “That’s nice of her to make a snack.  I am kind of hungry,” Reki admitted, going to sit on Langa’s bed.  “I don’t think I ate since breakfast.”</p><p>“What, seriously?” Langa asked.  “Do I have to make sure you eat properly, too?”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Reki said, looking away.  “I had a lot on my mind.” </p><p>“Like what?” Langa sitting on the bed next to Reki.</p><p>Reki brought his knees up to his chest, casting his unseeing gaze across the room.  Just thinking about everything, like what he thought of himself and the medication in his backpack, made him feel sad again.  And he didn’t want to feel like that anymore.  Not when he had Langa again.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>They settled into a silence, that wasn’t awkward, but Reki felt bad about leaving Langa in the dark.  “I can’t believe you don’t hate me,” Reki said, forcing a smile.  He thought for sure Langa would at least demand an explanation or something.</p><p>Langa sighed.  “Get it through your head, Reki.  I’m not mad at you.  I just missed you.”  Langa leaned over and placed his head against his shoulder.  “I really missed you,” he said gently.</p><p>Reki breathed in sharply before forcing himself to relax.  “I missed you too, Langa.”  He rested his head on top of Langa’s, his hair tickling Reki’s nose.  But this way he could breathe in the smell of Langa.  He felt warm and again the bond tugged at him. </p><p>The door swung open, revealing Ms. Hasegawa, and the boys knocked their heads together in their fright.  “Ow,” Reki moaned, pressing a hand to his sensitive nose, where’d he’d gotten punched earlier that day.  It was super tender.</p><p>“Mom!” Langa cried.</p><p>She smiled at them slyly.  “Don’t let me interrupt you.  I just brought some sandwiches and stuff.”</p><p>Reki brightened.  “Like those Canadian sandwiches you always bring to lunch, Langa?”</p><p>She set the plate down on the bed.  Reki reached for one and inspected it.  He wondered if it was actually any different from what he was used to.  It looked kind of normal.  Langa just never shared with him and he always wanted to try it.</p><p>He looked up to find Langa and his mom wordlessly arguing.  When they caught him looking, they stopped.  Langa looked really red, actually, especially when Ms. Hasegawa nudged him one last time before saying.  “Well, good night you two.  Feel free to stay over, Reki.  I’ll call your mom.”</p><p>“Thanks!” he said, taking a bite into the sandwich.  It was good, but the only difference was like a sauce that was on it.  He wondered what it was. </p><p>“Reki,” Langa interrupted his thoughts.  “You can sleep on my bed tonight. I’ll pull out the futon.”</p><p>“We literally slept on your bed together last time,” Reki said, taking another bite out of the sandwich.  Was that mustard? Horseradish?  What was it?  He continued with his mouth full, “Let’s just do that again.”</p><p>Langa was still red from earlier.  “Okay, I’ll borrow you some clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>When Reki came out of the bathroom, yawning, wearing Langa’s sweatpants and a snowboarding tee, Ms. Hasegawa squealed at him.  “You look so precious, Reki!”</p><p>He was about the same size as Langa, so looking down at himself, he didn’t think he looked precious at all.  He just didn’t wear t-shirts a lot.  “Do I look weird, Langa?”</p><p>Langa was standing in his doorway, frozen in place.  He looked like he’d seen a ghost and his mom laughed quietly to herself.  Reki moaned.  “I knew I looked weird.  Do you have a sweatshirt I can borrow?”</p><p>“No!” Langa cried.  Reki stared at him with a frown while Langa pressed a hand over his face, averting his eyes.  “I mean, I don’t have any sweatshirts for you to borrow.  They’re all dirty.”</p><p>Reki rolled his eyes, pulling off his headband and tousling his hair.  “That’s weird.  You don’t wear sweatshirts.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s weird, Langa,” Ms. Hasegawa called after them as they disappeared into his room.</p><p>Langa hissed at her to be quiet as he closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Langa was a really cuddly sleeper, Reki realized as he laid awake long after his friend had drifted.  They’d started on opposite sides of the bed, Reki by the wall, Langa by the edge.  Eventually, Langa had rolled himself across the bed right into his personal space.  He wasn’t pinning Reki like last time, though.  Instead, he had a light hand resting across Reki’s stomach.</p><p>He sucked in a breath at the ticklish feeling from Langa’s fingers.  After a second he delicately guided Langa’s fingers away from the soft of his stomach to somewhere safer, like his chest or something.  But Langa’s fingers had a mind of their own and they curled into his hand, holding him there.</p><p>And that’s how they ended up holding hands in their sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The thing about feeling sad and empty, is that it doesn’t go away quickly.  Even when you feel happy at making up with your best friend, you can still feel sad when you wake up. </p><p>When Reki opened his eyes at the morning light coming across Langa’s room, he felt… empty.  Distant.  Reki looked numbly across the bed and stared blankly at where Langa had rolled back to his side.  Reki wanted to reach across the bed to wake Langa, but he felt emotionless in his body, like he couldn’t move it even if he tried.</p><p>Eventually Langa stirred when his alarm went off.  His hand shot out from under the covers, head still on his pillow, and grabbed his phone to snooze it.  His hair was messy.  It was cute.</p><p>At the sight, Reki felt himself laugh just the slightest. </p><p>Langa tensed and then turned over to face Reki.  Their eyes met and Langa looked like he was just remembering he was there in his bed.  Reki felt his chest warm, starting to reconnect to his body, like an old computer booting up.</p><p>“Good morning, Reki,” Langa said, his voice deep from sleep.</p><p>Reki smiled against his pillow.  “Morning, Langa.”</p><p> </p><p>They skated to school and Reki felt alive and exhilarated.  Langa was using his extra board again, but Reki told him that they should go over to his place after school and they would work on his.  They skated as long as they could justify, rolling into school a few minutes before the bell would chime.</p><p>Walking in together, they went to put their boards and backpacks away, but suddenly the class was crowding them.  “You smell like each other,” one gasped.</p><p>“Did you two finally make up?”</p><p>“You both look happy again!”</p><p>Reki looked around his classmates in surprise, before turning to Langa.  Langa was already smiling at their classmates, nodding.  “Yeah, things are better now.”</p><p>“You were worried about us?” Reki asked stupidly.  He didn’t remember anyone worrying about him or Langa.</p><p>“Well, yeah, you were both really out of it.  Especially you, Reki!”</p><p>Reki looked at all of them, stunned.  “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, oh,” they laughed at him.  “You and Langa are practically attached at the hip.  You don’t think we would all notice if you were fighting?”</p><p>Reki gaped.  How the hell had he missed this?!</p><p>Langa plucked Reki’s board out of his hands and put it away for him.  “Come on Reki, we should sit down.”</p><p>An omega girl squealed at them.  “Who asked who out?”</p><p>“Huh?” Reki gasped.  He felt himself flush under all their attention.  He quickly took off his backpack and shoved it into the locker with his board.  “We aren’t dating.”  In his dreams.</p><p>“Ah, are you serious?  I thought for sure this time.”</p><p>“Well, not this time,” Langa said shortly, taking his seat.</p><p>Reki followed his lead and sat in his own.  “Yeah, guess again!” Reki laughed.  How could his classmates think that about them?  He was a beta for crying out loud! </p><p> </p><p>At lunch, Langa handed him a chocolate bar from his lunch.  Reki took it excitedly, digging in, but then noticed Langa didn’t have one for himself.  “Where’s yours?”</p><p>“I got it for you,” Langa said, turning his head away.</p><p>Reki leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but Langa kept moving further so he couldn’t see him.  “Well, then, obviously we should share,” Reki said, finally giving up on getting Langa to look at him.  He broke the chocolate in half and handed a half out to his friend to take.</p><p>Langa looked at him and then to the chocolate bar and back.  “But I got it for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s no fun if you don’t get any either.”</p><p>Langa took his and they both took a bite out of it.  It was good!  It had to be the expensive stuff.  Reki thought back to what his classmates had said about them dating, swallowing his chocolate hard.  He took a swig out of his water to wash it down.  “Langa, you said you liked someone in our class, right?”</p><p>Langa spat out water all over, being mid-drink when Reki had asked.  He coughed into his arm.</p><p>“Gross, dude!”</p><p>Langa turned to glare at him.  “Don’t ask stuff like that when I am eating.”</p><p>“But you like someone, right?”</p><p>Langa looked him in exasperation.  “Yeah, but they are too dense to figure it out.”</p><p>“Are you ever going to tell me who it is?” Reki shouted at him, slamming his water bottle down.</p><p>“No.  I’m sure you will be the last one to know!”</p><p>“Seriously?!  Did you at least make progress with them since I last checked?”</p><p>“Not at all!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, we are heading into uncharted territory, off canon. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school, Langa told Reki to wait for him by the gate, that he was going to head to the bathroom before they left for the day.  Reki did just that, standing bored, watching as his classmates passed him on their way out of school.  He had both his board and the one he had borrowed to Langa propped up against the gate, and he leaned against the concrete wall, keeping an eye out for his friend.</p><p>He wondered what was taking so long.</p><p>A group of girls were walking Reki’s way, so he straightened up, pushed off the wall to face them.  There were about five of them, all of them really pretty.  Why were they walking his way?</p><p>They stopped around him and Reki smiled, mind scrambling to recall if he knew them.  Who were they?  Which classes?</p><p>“Hey, Reki,” one brown-haired girl greeted.  They all had relatively dark hair, different shades of brown and black.</p><p>Reki curled his fingers into his backpack straps, shifting his bag nervously.  “Hey.  What’s up?”</p><p>Another one piped up, “We just wanted to ask you… Are you dating Langa?”</p><p>Reki blinked at them, not expecting their question.  Did everyone really believe that?  “Why would you think that?”</p><p>“It’s a rumor going around school.  We just wanted to see if it’s true or not.”</p><p>He wanted to tell them that it was none of their business, that they should keep their eyes off of Langa.  But, again, looking at these girls, they were extremely pretty.  He wasn’t going to ruin Langa’s chances before he even got a chance to decide.</p><p>“We’re not dating,” Reki told them.  He glanced over their heads, trying to spot Langa so they could get the heck out of there already, but he still wasn’t there.</p><p>“See? I told you!” one of the girls scolded the others.</p><p>“Does he like omegas? Has he mentioned someone?”</p><p>Reki’s grip tightened.  “Yeah, I guess he likes omegas.  And yeah, he said he has someone in mind.”</p><p>The short girl with the dark bob leaned into him, tugging on his sleeve with excited brown eyes.  “Did he say who?”</p><p>“No,” he said flatly.  He didn’t want to talk about Langa’s love life.  His heart was throbbing at the thought.  “I don’t know who it is.”</p><p>The girls turned to each other.  “But that means we still have a chance!  Of course he would go for omegas!”</p><p>“I told you it was silly that you thought he would date a beta!”</p><p>“That would be a total waste!”</p><p>Reki looked at his feet, heart pounding in his ears.  Was he wasting Langa’s time?</p><p>Suddenly a cold bottle brushed his temple and he shot up to find Langa handing him a cola with an affectionate look.  “Took you long enough,” Reki said grumpily, snatching the cola from him.  He immediately chugged most of it in his annoyance, trying to ignore the girls beside him.</p><p>“What were you talking about?” Langa asked, scooting into Reki’s personal space so he was standing slightly in front of Reki, his back to the girls.</p><p>“Nothing, really,” Reki said, putting the cap back onto the drink.  He’d drank about ¾ of it in his frustration.  Then he noticed Langa wasn’t holding any.  “Wait!  Were we sharing this?”  He felt bad if Langa bought it for them and he selfishly drank it.</p><p>“Nope, it was for you,” Langa said, picking up their boards and handing Reki his.</p><p>“Oh,” Reki said, trying to make sense of the way Langa was looking at him.  It was like he was searching Reki for an answer.  “Thanks, Langa.  Now I feel like I need to buy you something.”</p><p>“I thought you said Langa wasn’t dating!” A girl interrupted them.</p><p>Reki looked at them in surprise.  He’d forgotten they were still there.  “He’s not.  Come on, Langa, let’s go,” he told him quickly.  He didn’t want to look at them anymore, and selfishly, he did not want Langa to look at them either.</p><p>Langa didn’t even give them a second glance, eyes still on Reki.  “Tomorrow’s Saturday.  What if after work, we go get ice cream.”</p><p>“Heck yeah!” Reki cheered.  Ice cream was his favorite dessert and it’s been a while since he’d gone with Langa somewhere.  But wait.  Oh… He didn’t have any money.  The majority of his money was stolen by his father and the last of it, that had been for the medication, wasn't much at all.  Reki deflated.  “Actually, I’m broke.”</p><p>“You spent your whole last paycheck?  On what?” Langa asked.</p><p>Reki shrugged.  “Skating stuff,” he lied.</p><p>Langa nodded, looking thoughtful.  “I’ll buy you ice cream.”</p><p>“What? No!” Reki cried, turning to look at him with a frown.  “I know that you’re working because you’re helping your mom with the bills.  Don’t spend your money on just me.”</p><p>Langa grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop.  He tilted his head at Reki.  “You’re the only person I would gladly buy ice cream for.”</p><p>Reki searched his eyes, heart thudding.  Langa must’ve really missed him.  He smiled, joking, “Not even Miya?  If he was standing right here and sad, you’re saying you wouldn’t buy him ice cream?  Wow, that’s mean Langa!”</p><p>His friend was flustered by his question and let go of Reki’s wrist.  “Of course, if Miya was sad, I would buy him ice cream!”</p><p>Reki laughed at him.  “I’m just kidding.”  He dropped his board and jumped on, throwing a grin over his shoulder.  “Come on, let’s fix your board!”</p><p> </p><p>They had grabbed Langa’s board from his house and took it to Reki’s.  In the shed-made-workshop Reki examined it with a frown.  He’d already known it was busted from the night before, but now came the problem of fixing it, but he just didn’t think it could be salvaged.  He stared at it, his hand supporting his chin.</p><p>Langa was sitting close to him, closer than normal.  He leaned in, elbows on the worktable, ice blue hair falling into his face.  “Can it be salvaged?”</p><p>Reki sighed.  “No, sorry Langa.  It can’t be saved.”</p><p>The pure devastated look that erupted on Langa’s face had Reki straightening, pulling his arms out in front of him to gesture to the trucks.  “We can save a lot of the rest, though.  We can build you a new one, completely revamped.  What do you think?” Reki asked excitedly.  His mind was racing with the ideas for Langa’s new board. </p><p>Langa perked up by his enthusiasm.  “As long as it’s made by you.”</p><p>“You must’ve really liked the board.”</p><p>“All of your boards are amazing, Reki!”</p><p>There he went again, piling on the compliments.  Did he want Reki to die of embarrassment?! Reki covered his face, feeling how hot his face was.  “You really need to stop saying stuff like that.”</p><p>“I’m only telling you the truth!”</p><p>“Gah!” Reki cried, scrubbing his hands over his face with the embarrassment.  He sighed, pulling his hands away from his face to look at Langa.  “Just don’t do it all the time.”</p><p>“I can’t promise that,” Langa said.</p><p>Reki groaned.  “Whatever.  Anyway, do you want to keep the clips or do you think you can go without them now?”</p><p>Langa looked from the board and then back at Reki, eyes settling heavily on him.  “We can try it without.”</p><p>Reki felt the weight of his words.  This was big for Langa and therefore big for him.  It was going to be amazing; he just knew it!</p><p> </p><p>“Miya texted me,” Langa said suddenly.  They had moved on to doing a poor job on their homework, so Reki had been startled out of math equations at his words.</p><p>Reki tapped his pencil on the paper.  “Yeah?  What did he say?” he tried to ask nonchalantly.</p><p>“He’s asking if I’ve seen you,” Langa told him.  “Everyone has been asking about you.  They’ve been worried.”</p><p>Reki’s shoulders rose defensively.  He had nothing to say for his actions and he felt a bit awkward, but he wanted to make things right.  “What is he doing right now?”</p><p>Langa’s face beamed at his response.  “He’s at Joe’s restaurant.  Cherry is there, too.”</p><p>“He’s out of the hospital?”</p><p>“Yep, still recovering though,” Langa told him.  “Shadow is still there but he’s bouncing back pretty quick.”</p><p>Reki nodded.  “Let’s go meet them there, I need to talk to him.”  He started to shove his homework away into his bag.  He didn’t care if he got low scores on his work tomorrow.  His friends were more important to him then some assignment.  “And you’re going to have to tell me the whole story on how they got hurt.”</p><p>Langa nodded, copying Reki by shoving everything into his bag.</p><p> </p><p>On the way to Joe’s restaurant, Reki learned the whole story of how Cherry and Shadow had gotten hurt.  Langa described the painful details of how Cherry had taken a skateboard to the head in a move Adam hadn’t revealed before.  It was disturbing, Reki couldn’t believe Adam could even stomach playing a cheap shot like that on anyone. </p><p>Langa then recounted the story he’d heard from Shadow about how he was attacked in a parking garage while escorting that girl he liked.  He explained it was someone that was jealous of him from S and had been dumped by his own girlfriend.  The guy had beaten him with a bat.</p><p>“What is with all of the head trauma?” Reki cried out, pained for his friends.  Reki and Langa rounded a corner on their boards.</p><p>“Did you want to visit Shadow after work?” Langa asked, looking back at him.  The sun was setting behind Langa and it looked amazing.  So vibrant!</p><p>“I thought we were getting ice cream!” Reki teased him.</p><p>Langa looked surprised, sliding his board to a stop in front of Reki, forcing him to stop as well.  Reki wanted to ask him what his deal was, but Langa looked too excited.  “Wait, are you serious?”</p><p>Reki tilted his head, confused.  “You invited me, remember?”</p><p>“But I thought you didn’t want to go.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I want ice cream?”</p><p>Langa just smiled, looking away to the setting sun.  “Okay, we will do that first and then we will go see Shadow.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have come up with a better plan myself,” Reki said, elbowing him before taking off again on his board.</p><p>“Hey, wait, Reki!” Langa called after him as he sped away.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the restaurant, Reki picked up his board feeling a little anxious.  He hoped he could fix things with Miya.</p><p>Langa interrupted his thoughts, reassuring him.  “Miya was worried about you.  He will without a doubt forgive you.”</p><p>“But I don’t want him to forgive me but not actually mean it, ya know?  I want him to be able to trust me again!” He agonized.</p><p>Langa huffed fondly.  “He’ll trust you.  Especially if you say it like that.”</p><p>They entered the shop with a chime, Langa leading the way.  Joe was behind the counter, cooking away, while Cherry was seated at the counter in a wheelchair.  Miya was sitting a table nearby with his Nintendo Switch in his hands.  They all looked up in surprise.</p><p>Reki smiled awkwardly before saying.  “It never seems like you have any actual business, Joe.”</p><p>That startled a laugh out of Cherry and Joe started to yell at Cherry for laughing.  Reki turned his attention towards Miya, who had turned his direction.  “You’re back,” Miya said softly.  His face was screwed up in a miserable but hopeful look.</p><p>Reki hated that he had put that look on Miya’s face.  He knew he’d worried everyone, but he’d broken this promise to Miya, to never leave him.  It was unforgivable.  Reki put his skateboard to the side and then steeled himself, breathing in to say, “I’m sorry I worried you.”  His words were directed to Miya but he also glanced at Cherry and Joe as well.  Joe crossed his arms, leaning back again his counter with a proud smile.   Reki turned back to Miya, moving closer.  “Look, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry that I broke that promise to you and… I’m sorry I pushed you in the elevator.  That sucked big time.  Miya, you mean a lot to me and I’ll try to earn back your trust.  I hope you can forgive me.”  He finished with eyes downcast.</p><p>Miya put down his game.  “It was just as expected from a slime,” Miya said.  Reki looked at him, worried that Miya was going to hate him forever.  But Miya was looking at him with relief.  “But I’ve already forgiven you, you idiot!  Just don’t do it again!”</p><p>Reki breathed out heavily.  He was so thankful that Miya hadn’t decided to hold it against him.  It was so generous.  “Miya!” he cried out in his joy and he squeezed the 13-year-old with the tightest hug ever.</p><p>“Get off of me, weirdo!” Miya hollered.</p><p>“Never!” Reki yelled back.  Everyone laughed around them.  Reki felt lighter than ever.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit: edited out that Reki couldn't pay for icecream. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe set a pasta dish down in front of him and the others and told them to eat up.  Reki gratefully dug in, feeling pretty hungry since he hadn’t been eating much lately.  Joe ate his leaning up against the counter, watching all of his guests eat his food, waiting for a compliment, Reki was sure.  Because he noticed this, Reki was the first one to praise the dish, with an enthusiastic shout, “This is so frickin’ good!”</p>
<p>“Could use more cheese,” Miya said in a monotone voice.</p>
<p>“It’s about a 7 compared to poutine,” Langa said, taking another bite.</p>
<p>Reki looked at him blandly.  “Is that a compliment or an insult?”</p>
<p>Joe laughed.  “I know my cooking is fantastic.  Isn’t that right, Kaoru?” he asked, leaning on the counter across from Cherry.</p>
<p>“I will not waste my breath to compliment it, Kojiro,” Cherry shot back at him with an unamused glance at him.</p>
<p>Reki could practically swim in the tension coming off of them.  Joe straightened with a smirk.  “Oh yeah?  Well, I don’t see you eating at any other restaurant every night!”</p>
<p>They continued to bicker while Reki turned to Langa and Miya.  “Do you think they’re dating?”</p>
<p>Langa and Miya both looked up from their food in surprise, looking at Cherry and Joe before glancing back at him.  “<em>That’s</em> what you pick up on?” Miya asked, glancing at Langa.</p>
<p>Reki shrugged.  “They are just giving me mom and dad vibes,” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>Miya was startled out of a laugh.  “Oh, that’s rich!”  He turned to Joe and tugged on his shirt with a small pout.  “Daddy, are you mad at mommy?”</p>
<p>Cherry and Joe stopped arguing instantly, staring in shock.  Joe’s face was turning a bit red, “He’s not your momma, boy!” Cherry just rolled his eyes at them.</p>
<p>“What about you, Langa?” Miya said a little too loud, turning to give Reki a smirk even though he was talking to Langa.  “Are you dating anyone?”</p>
<p>Langa instantly turned his eyes on Reki, causing him to sit up straighter under his gaze.  “Kind of,” Langa said, as if telling Reki.</p>
<p>“What!” Reki yelled, almost upsetting his plate of pasta.  “Earlier today, you told me you weren’t.  Did you talk to them when you went to the bathroom?  Is that why you took so long?”</p>
<p>The whole group groaned around him.  Reki felt stupid, like they all knew something he didn’t.  “Langa, you’ll never get a date with this moron acting like he does,” Miya told him.</p>
<p>Joe sighed, crossing his arms.  “Best of luck to you, Langa.  He’s an airhead.”</p>
<p>“Just give them some time,” Cherry told everyone.</p>
<p>Reki looked down at his food, letting his hair sweep over his face as he blinked back tears before they could see.  They all thought he was a burden on Langa.  He guessed that was true.  They spent all their time together… Was he taking time away from the omega Langa wanted to pursue?  He knew Langa was happy to be hanging out again, but how long would it be before Langa pulled away?</p>
<p>Reki covered his sorrow with a quick bite of pasta, the urge to cry slowly receding.  He was so focused that he startled when Joe asked him, “So, Reki, how did you get that bruise on your face?”</p>
<p>He touched his tender face, looking at Langa.  “It’s starting to show?”</p>
<p>Langa nodded while Miya said, “Hmmm I was wondering about that too.  It’s really light but it looked discolored.”</p>
<p>Reki rubbed at it with his free hand while trying to catch a glimpse of himself in his fork.  “I got into a fight.”</p>
<p>“And he got hit by car,” Langa said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Langa!”</p>
<p>“Jeez, how are you not in the hospital?” Miya asked, jumping out of his chair to inspect Reki, pulling up his sleeves to see bruising and scrapes.</p>
<p>“Careful!” Reki told him.</p>
<p>Cherry looked at him sternly.  “Was it a hit and run?”</p>
<p>“No, the guy was really nice.  After I passed out, the guy took me to a love hotel—”</p>
<p>“A love hotel?!” Joe, Cherry, and Miya all asked, looking scandalized.</p>
<p>Joe looked like he was going to murder someone.  “When you were passed out?”</p>
<p>“He got offered money,” Langa started.</p>
<p>“Offered money for what?” Cherry asked, looking like he would join Joe in the murder.</p>
<p>“Guys, guys,” Reki placated them.  “It’s not as bad as all that.  He was just trying to pay me off from hitting me with car.  We left after that.”</p>
<p>“What kind of room did he take you to?” Miya asked.</p>
<p>“Miya!” Joe scolded.</p>
<p>“A really pink under the sea room,” Reki told him, unaffected.  “I woke up on a rotating bed.”</p>
<p>Langa frowned at him.  “You never told me that part.”</p>
<p>“Where was he supposed to put me?  On the floor?”</p>
<p>“Why did he turn on the rotating bed?” Miya asked, genuinely wondering.</p>
<p>“Why did he take you to a love hotel at all?” Joe asked.</p>
<p>“You’re all hopeless,” Cherry chimed in.</p>
<p>A pause and then Langa asked, “What’s a love hotel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki and Langa were walking up the hill on their way home.  Reki walked close to him, feeling the imprint bond begging him to pull closer.  Reki was still laughing about Langa’s love hotel comment, even now.  Langa groaned at him again.  “I just didn’t know the difference between a regular hotel and a love hotel!  I said that already!  We don’t have those in Canada.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say a word,” Reki told him, holding back a laugh.</p>
<p>“If anything, it makes me madder he took you to one, now that I know what it is,” Langa huffed, looking away from him.</p>
<p>Reki smiled fondly at the back of his head, moving his skateboard in his hands.  “Don’t worry, he didn’t do anything to me,” he reassured him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but what if he did?” Langa said, turning on him with a glare.</p>
<p>Reki stopped, leaning just the slightest away from Langa.  Jeez, he was actually mad.  “Well, there’s nothing I would have been able to do.  I was passed out.”</p>
<p>Langa clicked his tongue, starting to walk again.  Reki followed him.  “Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.”</p>
<p>Glancing down at Langa’s tightly fisted hands, Reki wished he had the courage or a reason to pull Langa’s hand into his and hold it to reassure him.  But Reki knew Langa was just worried about him as a friend.  JUST FRIENDS.</p>
<p>Speaking of friends… “Langa,” Reki started.  “What are Cherry and Joe?  Their subgenders, I mean.”</p>
<p>His friend glanced at him in surprise but he smiled finally.  “They’re both alphas.”</p>
<p>“And they’re dating?”</p>
<p>Langa nodded, watching him carefully.  “What do you think of it?”</p>
<p>Reki mulled it over, not sure how to feel.  It was surprising, but it did happen.  “I’m happy for them.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Langa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki went into work the next day before Langa, since his shift was earlier.  When he arrived, Oka looked up in surprise at seeing him walk in the door.  “I thought you were going to be off a couple days.”</p>
<p>“Oh crap!” Reki said, facepalming.  “I forgot to tell you I don’t need it anymore.  I can work.”</p>
<p>Oka nodded happily.  “I’m glad you’re back.  I was worried you know.”  His manager leaned across the counter.  “So, did you make up with Langa?”</p>
<p>Reki grinned.  “I did!  We are better than ever!  I’m sorry I worried you though!”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s fine,” Oka said.  “I want to apologize to you also.  I might have said a few things out of line.”</p>
<p>“No, I needed to hear it,” Reki said.  “It’s also good to know that I know a beta I can count on if I need to.  Oh!  Did you know that Cherry and Joe are alphas?  And they’re in a relationship.”</p>
<p>Oka hummed.  “Yeah, I could see that.  I didn’t know they were alphas, though.”</p>
<p>“You never get curious?  You never think it’s unfair that everyone knows everyone’s’ subgenders except you?” Reki asked.</p>
<p>Oka laughed.  “Nah, I mind my own business for the most part.”</p>
<p>“If you were to get in a relationship, what subgender would you go with?”  Reki genuinely wanted to know.  He was curious if Oka had dated anyone and what they were like.</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Oka responded with mirth in his eyes.</p>
<p>Reki rolled his eyes.  “I see how it is.”  He left to the back to put his board away and throw on his pink shop shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning was, of course, slow.  Reki did a ton of stocking of skating accessories; a few particular brands were super popular right now so they were constantly getting low on the wrist bands and stuff.   Not long after, Langa came in.  His bond pulled at him as soon as Langa came in the door with a chime.  He winced because it was almost painful in the way it tugged. </p>
<p>He smiled shyly at Langa and gave him a wave before going back to the stocking.  Eventually they had tidied up and stocked almost everything they could think of, so when they finally got a moment to themselves.  Reki loved goofing off with Langa because he always played into Reki’s dumb ideas.</p>
<p>They were teaching tricks to Sketchy, Oka’s pet he kept in the shop, when the door chimed with a new customer.  “Welcome,” Reki called, turning to the newcomer, but he stopped when he saw who it was.  “You’re the guy from the love hotel!” Reki said, pointing at him in surprise.  The dark hair and eyes, the bored expression.  He would recognize him from a mile away.</p>
<p>“Love hotel?” Oka questioned in surprise.</p>
<p>Langa looked upset.  “You smelled like him.”  He was practically glowering at the newcomer.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Reki asked, ignoring the others.</p>
<p>“I came to deliver this,” suit-guy said, handing Reki a heart shaped card.</p>
<p>Reki took it and turned it over.  It read, <em>Dear Third Wheel.</em></p>
<p>“Third wheel, what does that mean?” Reki wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“Adam has invited you to replace Shadow in the race on Monday night.  I would advise you not to race him.”</p>
<p>Reki glanced at Langa who was waiting for his reply.  Oka looked down with him with a quirk of his eyebrow.  “I might do it,” Reki said, turning the card over again.  There was nothing on this side.</p>
<p>The guy sighed.  “You’d risk it all for nothing.  Very well, we will expect your reply by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Reki nodded as he turned away.  “Wait!  How do I tell you my answer?”</p>
<p>His gray eyes bore into Reki.  “I’ll be in touch.”  He left without another word and with a chime of the front door.</p>
<p>“A beta,” Langa murmured, eyes following the man’s silhouette as he passed by the shop window.</p>
<p>“What, really?” Reki asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the man again, but he was already gone. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Langa shortly.  “But I still don’t like him.”</p>
<p>Oka laughed.  “Don’t worry, he won’t take Reki away from you.”</p>
<p>Reki scooted into Langa’s space, dropping an arm across Langa’s shoulders.  “I already told you, I back skating again.  I won’t leave you alone again.”</p>
<p>One thing that Reki noticed in the last two days is that Langa was giving him a lot of looks with soft eyes and a slight smile.  His head tilted just so.  Like that!  Langa did it again but this time, he tugged Reki closer and Reki had to playfully push at him to get away before Langa could see the flaming blush that covered his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki was waiting out front of the shop for Langa’s shift to end.  Because he had started before Langa today, it unfortunately meant he had some waiting to do.  Oka groaned at them and said he would let Langa off early if they would just shut up.  (They had been whining about it to be fair.)</p>
<p>Reki sat on the bench, kicking his feet while he surfed the web on his phone.  He already caught up on all the memes Langa had sent him on social media while he’d ignored him… He made sure to like all of them and make as many comments on them as he could.  The guilt of ignoring Langa made him do it.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was someone to approach him while he sat there.  He looked up when a shadow fell over him and he was surprised to recognize the teenager.  He was an omega from another class.  What was his name?</p>
<p>“Hey, Reki,” the omega said.  He tilted his head, his dirty blonde hair falling over his ears.  Dark green eyes intent on Reki.  He was… cute.  Oh god, Reki wished he could remember his name.  “You might not know me, I’m Koki!”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Reki said, standing and leaving his board at his feet.  “What are you doing around here?”</p>
<p>“I live around here,” he explained.  “I saw you and I had to say hello.”</p>
<p>Reki rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward.  “Well, hey!  I’m sorry, I recognized you but I don’t think we’ve ever talked.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t,” Koki said, tucking hair behind his ears.  He was just slightly shorter than Reki.  “But you know, I have a huge crush on you.”</p>
<p>Reki could not compute.  Systems failing.  Error!  ERROR!  Rebooting…</p>
<p>“What?” he said dumbly, not noticing as the door chimed behind him.</p>
<p>“I said I like you,” Koki repeated, his eyes glancing to Reki’s right and back again.  “Just wanted you to know.”  He backed up while Reki continued to gape.  “Well, I’ll see you at school,” he rushed to say, suddenly eager to leave.</p>
<p>Reki couldn’t even muster a goodbye, staring after at him as he went.  He was wide eyed when Langa came to stand at his side, holding his board.  Reki turned on him.  “Did you hear that?”</p>
<p>Langa looked bored but his eye was twitching. </p>
<p>“He said he liked me!” Reki said excitedly.  “I’ve never had anyone like me!”</p>
<p>“Never, really?” Langa asked as if challenging him.</p>
<p>“Never!” Reki yelled.  “And he was actually cute!”</p>
<p>“You thought he was cute?”</p>
<p>Reki nodded, stooping to pick up his board.  “Yeah, didn’t you see him?”  When he pulled back up to standing, he caught an angry look on Langa’s face before it quickly disappeared.  Whoa, what was that?  “You didn’t think so?”</p>
<p>Langa looked at his feet and shrugged, scuffing his shoes against the pavement.</p>
<p>Reki spiraled internally.  Wait, what happened?  Why was Langa mad?  Then he realized.  Oh no, what if that was the omega Langa liked!  No, but Langa did say he liked someone from class.  But Langa had trouble with Japanese sometimes, so what if he just switched ‘class’ with ‘school’?  What if Langa meant he liked someone at school and that was the omega and Reki had just attracted the omega that Langa liked?  Oh no, what if he was ruining things for Langa?!</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Langa,” he said quickly.</p>
<p>Langa finally looked at him, angry expression falling away for a curious frown.  “For what?”</p>
<p>“For… nothing!” Reki said, deciding not to address it.  He would support Langa quietly, he decided, mostly because he didn’t want to actually encourage it.  “Anyway, should we go get ice cream?”</p>
<p>Langa huffed.  “Yeah, let’s go.”  There was that soft look again.  What the heck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, so I might be able to update one more time this week.  Maybe.  But I am actually going to be away for a week.  (I'm going to have to watch the last episode of Sk8 at the airport.) <br/>So since I'll be away 4/3-4/11, I'll be back with another chapter around 4/12-4/13 or so. </p>
<p>Thanks all for your patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m buying you the ice cream,” Reki argued, struggling to hand the cashier his money while balancing his green tea ice cream in his other hand. </p><p>Langa was blocking him from paying, practically shoving his cone in Reki’s face to block him from passing his money for payment.  “No, I already told you I was going to,” Langa huffed at him.  He quickly dropped his coins into the basket for the cashier, who slid it away to accept the payment and return Langa’s change.</p><p>Reki groaned.  “I feel bad.  You’re supposed to be helping your mom out with paying to live here.  You shouldn’t keep paying for stuff for me.”</p><p>“This is how it works,” Langa said, taking his change.  “I’m supposed to do this for you.”</p><p>Reki frowned, pocketing his money.  “Why though?  What do you mean?”</p><p>Langa looked especially frustrated as they left the shop to stand out in the bright afternoon sun.  He looked over at Reki, worrying his lip.  “You buy food for someone when you are trying to…”  He trailed off when he noticed Reki wasn’t getting it.  “I thought this was the way you do it.”</p><p>“What?” Reki asked.  “I seriously don’t know what you’re trying to get at.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Langa said. “I’ll figure it out."  He took a step forward but Reki stopped him with a hand brushing his, tugging on his palm.</p><p>“Wait, do you want to try my ice cream?  Bet you haven’t had green tea flavor before.”</p><p>Langa nodded.  “I haven’t tried any of these flavors.” He gestured to the three random flavors he had chosen.  To Reki, they did not look like good flavors.  </p><p>“Here, try it,” Reki said, leaning towards him and offering his cone he hadn’t touched yet. Langa didn’t even hesitate, moving forward to take a bite of it.  He chewed thoughtfully while Reki stared at him.  “Who bites their ice cream?” he laughed.</p><p>“I do,” Langa said through his mouthful.</p><p>Reki went to move away but realized he was still holding Langa’s hand.  He quickly slipped away but felt a current of energy pass through the bond, like he’d been shocked.  Slipping his hand into his pocket, he glanced at Langa to see if he reacted, but he didn’t it.  Yep, so Langa was unaware of the bond, huh?</p><p>“It’s pretty good,” Langa said, eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>“See?  I told ya!”</p><p> </p><p>After having ice cream and hanging out a bit, they went to visit Shadow in the hospital.  Their friend was already up and moving around.  Reki felt he could breathe easier after talking with him; he imagined his injuries to be so much worse when he heard about it.  Shadow, being the older brother Reki never knew he wanted, worried over Reki’s bruises and asked him to see a nurse.   Reki politely declined while Langa complained about Reki always getting himself hurt.</p><p>Afterward, they headed to Langa’s again.  With it being Saturday, Langa said they were going to have another movie night.  Reki had made him promise it wasn’t scary movie.  In turn, Reki had to promise they wouldn’t just watch skating videos the whole time.</p><p>They rolled leisurely on their boards, with Langa’s familiar house in the distance, and Reki turned to Langa to say, “Did you think about what you want for your board?”</p><p>“No clips, like you suggested,” Langa started.  “But I want it to be the same design.”</p><p>“The snow monster?  I thought you didn’t like it.”</p><p>“I didn’t at first,” Langa confessed, moving his foot to push him along.  “But because it’s from you, I love it.”</p><p>Reki could have melted under those words.  If Langa kept saying stuff like that, he would get the wrong idea.  “You don’t want like a wolf or something?”</p><p>“I like what you made, Reki.”</p><p>Reki had to pat his cheeks to stop from blushing.  He slid to a stop at Langa’s gate.  They picked up their boards and made their way into the house, not bothering being quiet at their entrance.  “I’m home,” Langa called.</p><p>“I’m back,” Reki said over him with a grin.</p><p>Ms. Hasegawa appeared in the hallway in a flash, holding a wooden spoon in one hand, the smell of ramen following her.  “Reki!” she cried in her delight.  She went and smothered Reki into a hug before Reki could react.</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Hasegawa,” Reki mumbled into her shoulder.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to greet your son first?” Langa groaned from somewhere behind Reki.</p><p>“I told you to call me Nanako,” she scolded, pulling away from the hug.</p><p>Reki smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  “It feels a little weird to.”</p><p>Her eyes moved to Langa, setting him with a very determined look.  “Did you…”</p><p>“He didn’t get it,” Langa said back, trying desperately not to look at Reki.</p><p>“Well, what have you tried?” she asked.</p><p>Langa huffed and then leaned over to him Mom, whispering in her ear.  She nodded and looked at Reki with a frown.  “Then why…?”</p><p>Reki just stared at them both in bewilderment.  Were they having a conversation in morse code?  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“What do you know about courting?” Ms. Hasegawa asked him bluntly.</p><p>Langa looked like his soul was leaving his body.  “Mom!”</p><p>Reki looked between them.  “Wait, are you courting someone, Langa?”  He felt his stomach drop out beneath him, his fingers tingling cold.  This was it.</p><p>“He’s trying to,” she laughed.  “But his target is just not getting it.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s trying that hard,” Reki heard himself say.  He felt like he was floating above his body from this news.  “I don’t ever see him with anyone else.”</p><p>Ms. Hasegawa was giggling at him.  “You are so cute, Reki.”  Reki had no clue what could possibly make him cute.   “What kind of things do you think Langa should do?”</p><p>“Did he try asking this person’s parents if it’s okay?  That’s step one,” Reki said, listing off and tapping on his pointer finger.  He thought back to the courtship Mom always told him about with Pops.</p><p>Langa and his mom looked at each other in surprise.  “Mom, I thought you knew what to do.”</p><p>“I thought so!  I told you to do what Oliver did for me!”</p><p>“Are you doing some sort of Canadian version of courting?” Reki asked, despite himself laughing at the thought.  Leave it to Langa to not properly know how to court someone in Japan.  No wonder this person wasn’t noticing.</p><p>“What else do I do?” Langa said, leaning over Reki so far that he had to actively lean away.</p><p>Reki took a step back, twining his fingers together nervously.  “Well, you give them stuff.”</p><p>“Like food?” Langa asked swiftly, his eyes becoming even more intense, leaning in further.</p><p>Reki laughed.  “What?  That’s what you do in Canada?”  He shook his head with a grin.  “No, you give them stuff like a sweatshirt that smells like you…” he trailed off, smile threatening to fall as he remembered the sweatshirt he’d stole from Langa.  “And other stuff, it has to be like personal stuff.”</p><p>Ms. Hasegawa nodded.  “That is starting to sound familiar now.”</p><p>Langa left abruptly, ducking into his room, and coming back out with a red sweatshirt that Reki had never seen before.  He pushed towards Reki.  “Like this?  For you!”</p><p>Reki took it because it was practically shoved into his arms.  “Yeah, you do it like that.  But you need to work on your presentation.  I mean, I am sure they’ll like you, but you can’t just go shoving things at people.”  He held out the sweatshirt for Langa to take back.</p><p>Langa groaned, turning to his mom with an obvious ‘I give up’ look.  She laughed at them.  “Reki, why don’t you hold on to that sweatshirt for him?” she asked, holding a hand over her mouth.  “I have a feeling you will want it later.”</p><p>The fabric was so soft in Reki’s fingers, he wanted to keep it so bad.  “Are you sure?  You have another one for the person you like?”</p><p>Langa nodded.  “I have all the sweatshirts they could ever want.”  He softly smiled at Reki.  It was one of those smiles Reki wished he could take a picture of.  He wanted to keep it to himself; he didn’t want some strange omega taking it away from him.</p><p>Reki slowly brought the sweatshirt to his chest, squeezing it.  “Okay.  But I will give it back later.  And only because I’m cold!” Reki lied anxiously.  In order to avoid being caught in a lie, Reki immediately ripped off his short sleeve sweatshirt and slipped the red one of his head.  It was kind of big, bigger than Reki was anticipating, and it pretty much swallowed him up, the sleeves coming down to his fingertips.</p><p>“Oh, you gave him that one,” Ms. Hasegawa whispered in awe.  She looked like she was going to cry.</p><p>Langa was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth working to say something but it wasn’t coming out.</p><p>“What?” Reki asked, nervous. </p><p>Ms. Hasegawa fanned her face, clearly holding back tears.  “That sweatshirt belonged to his dad.”</p><p>Reki blanched.  “Oh!  I can take it off!  I’m sorry!”</p><p>“No!” the two Hasegawa’s cried. </p><p>“I’m so glad Langa found you,” Ms. Hasegawa cried, gathering Reki into a hug again.  This time she was actively squeezing the life out of him.</p><p>“Mom!” Langa cried, grabbing on to Reki’s arm, pulling him away.  “We’re going to my room.”</p><p>As Reki was being pulled away, when he glanced back, Langa’s mom was really crying.</p><p>After Langa closed the door behind them, Reki shifted uncomfortably.  “Is it really okay for me to be wearing this?  You should give it to that person you like.”</p><p>“I gave it to you,” Langa growled.</p><p>Reki startled at the growl, a shiver running down his spine.  The bond was thrumming in his chest, yelling at him to get closer.  Reki turned away to sit on Langa’s bed instead, struggling to change the subject.  The way Langa was standing, ramrod straight, and how he still haven’t turned around, it was kinda scaring him.  “Should we pick a movie?”</p><p>Langa turned robotically, going to sit across from him, and did not say anything for a long moment while Reki tried to turn on Langa’s TV to scroll through his streaming services.  Suddenly Reki was well aware of how close they were sitting.  So close.  When Reki looked up, Langa was in his space.  For a second, Reki thought he might kiss him.</p><p>Reki blinked that away, knowing without a doubt Langa would never want to kiss someone like him.  “So, about that movie?” he tried again.</p><p>Langa’s eyes were settled on Reki’s lips.  Reki glanced at the rest of Langa’s face in order to avoid his eyes.  Langa looked incredibly sweaty all of a sudden.  “Hey are you okay?” Reki asked, touching a hand to Langa’s forehead to feel for a fever.  The touch had something electric zinging through them and Langa immediately growled as Reki pulled away in his surprise.</p><p>Suddenly Langa was knocking him onto his back, Reki grunted out in shock, and before he knew it, he felt Langa’s teeth brush along his neck.  His body tingling at the feeling.  This was the place that mates put their claiming mark on each other.  So, what was Langa doing?</p><p>Reki’s breath was coming out heavy.  He breathed in sharply as the teeth dragged on his skin.  “Langa?” he asked in a strangled voice.  In that breath, he smelled it.  Alpha arousal.  This was more intense than anything he had smelled on Langa, which he didn’t smell often.  But not even when that omega went into heat in class, he had not smelled a single alpha that made him feel this intoxicated.  He was drowning in it.  It surrounded them.  “Langa,” he struggled to say again.</p><p>Suddenly Langa scrambled backwards, pressing a hand to his mouth, eyes scared.  “Reki,” he hissed, as if just realizing what he had done.  “You need to go now!”</p><p>“What was that?” Reki asked, slowly sitting up, rubbing the spot Langa’s mouth had grazed.  His bond despaired at the loss of contact, causing his body to itch in the worst way.</p><p>Langa backed into the wall by his bed.  “Go, Reki!” his voice loud and angry.</p><p>Reki startled at the tone and jumbled off the bed, tripping over his own feet.  What was going on?  How had things turned out this way, turned so badly so quickly?</p><p>“Langa—”</p><p>“Go!” Langa growled, turning his face into his arms, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>Reki backed up quickly, practically running out the door, slamming it shut behind him.  He practically ran into Ms. Hasegawa, who was still in the hallway.  She looked surprised to see him.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t know!” Reki stammered.  “One second he was fine and then—”</p><p>She breathed in and then winced.  “His rut was triggered.”</p><p>“What?”                                                          </p><p>“You should go home,” she told him gently, taking his arm and leading him towards the front door.  “I’ll have him text you an apology.  He didn’t do anything, did he?”</p><p>Reki touched that spot on his neck again.  “No, not really.”</p><p>Her eyes tracked his movement but she didn’t say anything.  “You did nothing wrong,” she told him.</p><p>“I know,” Reki said.  He just didn’t know what had happened.  But Langa was in rut.  Which meant that he was disgusted at having Reki there during it.  Reki felt gutted, like he was bleeding internally.  “Do… do you want the sweatshirt back?” he asked slowly.</p><p>“Keep it,” she said, patting his arm warmly.  “In exchange I am going to keep your sweatshirt.”  She picked it up gingerly, holding it a little too tightly.</p><p>Reki didn’t know how that was an even exchange, or why she would want it.  But he said, “I mean, I guess.  Are you sure it’s okay?”</p><p>“It’s for Langa,” she said, her words heavy, as if they had more meaning than face value.</p><p>Whatever it was, Reki wasn’t following.  He just felt he had somehow ruined something.  He couldn’t be a stand in for the omega Langa loved.  Instead, he just nodded, picking up his board.  “I’ll text him later?”</p><p>“Please do,” she said, her eyes equal parts fond and worried. </p><p>Reki left feeling the shittiest ever.  Even more than when he had been ignoring Langa.  Because now he knew he would lose Langa to whoever this mystery omega was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki skated home with a frown on his face the entire time.  As he picked up his board to climb the hill to his house, he kept thinking over what had happened.  He didn’t know much about ruts, he realized.  How often did Langa get them?  For how long?  He swore Langa had a planned one not too long ago.  Didn’t they only get them like four times a year?  It was the same for omegas too, wasn’t it?</p><p>He walked into his house still wearing the frown, pressing the sleeve of his sweatshirt to his nose and before he realized it, he was breathing in the rainforest scent of Langa.  The smell was like a blanket of comfort.</p><p>“Why do you smell like that?” his little sister asked as he stepped out of his shoes, putting his skateboard aside.</p><p>His mom looked up sharply from the game they had been playing at the kitchen table, her nostrils flaring.  “You smell like someone’s rut!”  She slammed the chair back, practically sprinting to Reki’s side, grabbing his arm to sniff him.</p><p>“It was just Langa,” Reki sighed, deflating.  She didn’t need to be so worried.</p><p>She somehow looked even more concerned.  “What?  What happened?  Did he do anything to you?”</p><p>Reki wanted to itch at his neck again, but he kept his arms stationary while he shook his head.  “No, he just happened to start it when I was over.  Not a big deal.”</p><p>Her features relaxed a little but she didn’t let go.  “Okay.  Well, he should plan a little better when he’s having his rut.  He shouldn’t have someone who isn’t family or isn’t a mate over when it’s happening.”</p><p>“He is courting…” he trailed off, the words tasting like ash in his mouth.  Ever since he’d started skating home from Langa’s, the bond had been insufferable, tugging at his chest painfully.  He felt sick again, like when he’d ignored Langa.  But he’d only been away for less than a half hour to go home.  Even now, when he said the words, the invisible rope screamed at him, tugging as if to rip his heart out.</p><p>“Courting?” she asked, her voice raising an octave higher.  “He didn’t even ask me!”</p><p>“Not me!” Reki rushed to correct her.  He grabbed onto her arm before she could spiral into hysterics.  “He’s courting an omega I don’t know.”</p><p>It was like all her anxiety left her.  Instead, she just looked surprised.  “Really?  Are you sure?”</p><p>Reki sighed in frustration.  “I think I would know if he was courting me, mom.”</p><p>She hummed at him, tilting her head.  “Well, if he does decide to court you, please let him know he has to ask me and your dad first.”</p><p>Reki wanted to hide himself in Langa’s sweatshirt.  He spun on his heal, yanking his arm out of hers.  “Yeah, like that would ever happen!”  He closed his door a little too hard.  Inside, he stripped off his clothes, kicking them to the ground in a pile.  He took care with the sweatshirt, though, draping it nicely across his desk chair. </p><p>He took a moment to really stare at it.  Eventually he would have to give it back and then he would see some small petite omega wearing it.  He bet they would look cute in it, wearing it like a dress or something.  Reki probably only looked like he bought it too big, like a dumbass or something.</p><p>In only his boxers, he crawled into bed, even though it was no where near time to sleep.  The sun was still casting shadows outside his window.  He curled into a ball, ignoring the steady thrum of pain that had settled across his body.</p><p>What was happening to him?</p><p>He dragged his hand across his soft blankets to grab his phone, which he had thrown down while changing, and cradled it underneath the sheets.  Once again, he would rely on the internet to educate him.  He typed in his first question.</p><p>
  <em>Imprint bond why does it hurt more than ever?</em>
</p><p>He scrolled through the results.  The ones that came up only mentioned alphas and omegas.  Each and every one he clicked on made him more frustrated.  He swore he could feel a headache coming on.</p><p>He tried another phrase.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha rut caused imprint bond to hurt?</em>
</p><p>Again, the results only mentioned alphas and omegas.  He guessed bonds developed mostly between alphas and omegas, but it was still frustrating that there were no results for betas.  He ended up clicking on an omega one, but once again it only mentioned that imprint bonds could hurt upon separation.  Nothing he looked up talked about what he was experiencing.  Maybe he was just getting sick.</p><p>But his nagging mind asked him: what if it was because Langa rejected him during his rut?</p><p>That could be it, Reki reasoned.  Langa clearly did not want him there.  Maybe the bond was finally recognizing that he was not wanted.  Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes at the thought.</p><p>He blinked them away and instead typed in his next curiosity.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha ruts</em>
</p><p>The results provided some things that had Reki’s face flaming.  He quickly scrolled past some of it and clicked on an academic journal.</p><p>
  <em>Everything You Need To Know About Alpha Ruts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alphas have ruts less frequently than omegas have heats.  Typically they have a rut 2-4 times a year and rarely more.  Alphas also do not experience as much pain as omegas in heat, but they do experience a lot of frustration if they lack a mate or a partner to share the rut with.</em>
</p><p>Poor Langa, Reki thought.  Heats/ruts were the only parts Reki was not envious of.  It sounded unbearable.</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes alpha ruts can be triggered.  Most often this occurs when they are trying to court or sometimes if their mate is in heat.  Occasionally ruts can be triggered out of aggression.  </em>
</p><p>Reki frowned at his screen.  What triggered Langa’s then? </p><p>His phone buzzed, taking him out of his thoughts, and he swiped to his message screen.  Surprisingly, it was from Miya.  <em>Are you going to race against Adam?</em></p><p>He stared at it.  He’d honestly forgotten about the invitation earlier that day.  The word must have gotten around about the invite or maybe Langa told Miya. </p><p>He texted back: <em>I don’t know, I was thinking about it.</em></p><p>
  <em>You shouldn’t.  Don’t get yourself hurt again.</em>
</p><p>That return text made Reki want to skate just to spite everyone.  But the thing he realized, Langa wouldn’t probably be there.  He’d gone into rut today.  The match was on Monday.  Reki didn’t know how long ruts were, but Langa wouldn’t likely be recovered.</p><p>He quickly looked it up.  Yep, the average was right around 2-5 days.  So, there was a possibility of Langa making it, but it was looking unlikely. </p><p><em>I’ll think about it, </em>Reki texted back.  <em>I don’t even know if Langa will make it.  Even to his own match. </em></p><p>
  <em>What happened??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s in rut. </em>
</p><p>Reki tossed his phone to the side, not wanting to talk about it much more tonight.  He decided he would just go to bed, sleep forever, and wake up and try to ask Langa’s opinion.  That is, if he was feeling up to it.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, in the early hours before the sun rose, Reki woke in a cold sweat.  He felt like he was in agony, waves of pain crashing through his body incessantly.  Reki curled in on himself with a whine, suddenly feeling nauseous. </p><p>He laid frozen, a slave to the pain as he rode it out.  It felt like eternity while the pain radiated up and down his spine, gouging at his chest.  Was he going to die?</p><p>Eventually it eased just enough for Reki to drop into exhausted sleep, once again. </p><p> </p><p>He woke a second time to the sound of his mom calling him to breakfast.  Rising on shaking arms, Reki thought of breakfast and almost puked at the thought.  He pressed a hand to his forehead and it felt hot.</p><p>Pushing his feet over the side of the bed, he let his feet drop to the floor and resting his head in hands, suddenly feeling dizzy.  He scrubbed at his forehead with his palm and then grabbed at his phone.  He sent out a text to Langa to ask how he was feeling.  Then, he made slow progress of getting dressed, not even bothering to shower.</p><p>He must have been going so slow that his mom noticed and knocked on his door.  “Reki, you coming to breakfast?”</p><p>“Just save me some rice,” Reki called back, his stomach swimming from even at the thought. </p><p>He pulled on Langa’s red sweatshirt again, taking a moment to breathe in the scent deeply.  He was disappointed when it did nothing to ease the pain this time.  Seriously, what was going on?  He turned his eyes on the drawer of his dresser where he kept the sweatshirt he’d stolen from Langa before.  He pulled open the drawer, snatching up the piece of clothing and breathed it in.  The scent on this one was fainter but still there.  It also did nothing for him.</p><p>Tossing the sweatshirt onto his bed, he pocketed his phone, and he left his room.  He bypassed the kitchen before his mom could stop him and he went out to his shop.  Maybe he just needed to distract himself.</p><p>He got started right away, determined to work on Langa’s board like he’d originally planned.  He picked out a base for Langa’s deck and got started on creating its shape.  He worked on that for a long while until his phone buzzed out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>He jumped on it, expecting it to be Langa, but it was instead Langa’s mom.  <em>Langa probably won’t be able to text you today.  He also won’t be at school on Monday, perhaps not on Tuesday either.</em></p><p>Reki sighed, sitting down on his stool, slumping against his workbench.  So Langa would miss the matches.  Reki decided he would still try to text Langa about it; maybe if he had a second, he could respond.  <em>Should I race Adam?</em></p><p>He continued working on the board, the day progressing around him.  His mom eventually found him in the shop, knocking on the door.  He opened it just enough to snatch up the rice and close it before she could get a look at how sweaty he was.  The rice was left untouched on the corner of his workbench.</p><p>By afternoon, he made great progress on Langa’s board.  He added the grip tape and was now working on painting the bottom before he added the trucks and wheels.  His vision was swimming though and he decided to take a break.  Glancing at his phone, there was no answer from Langa yet.</p><p>However, as he went back to his room, a notification chimed on his phone.  He dropped into his bed as he opened it.  It was an invitation plastered with Adam’s face from an unknown number.  It simply asked, <em>Race?  Yes?  No?</em></p><p>Would Reki accept?  At this point he wasn’t sure.  If he continued feeling like this, there was no way in hell.</p><p>Outside his window, it started to rain as he fell asleep with the invitation untouched.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark out when Reki awoke with a whine worse than before.  The bond was pulsing, tearing at his body, as if calling for him to leave his room.  He sat up, wanting to cry under the pain.</p><p>Why?  Why was it like this?</p><p>Was it because he was a beta?  Or was the bond finally breaking and that was what this pain was?</p><p>It was worse than anything Reki had felt, and he had had concussions, broken arms, a broken leg.  He’s had it all.</p><p>He tore off his bed sheets and breathed raggedly into his hands, trying not to hyperventilate.  What could he do?  Did he talk to his mom?  Bring up that he was bonded?</p><p>His eyes skipped across his dark room until his gaze landed on his backpack.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>OH.</p><p>He could just break it himself.</p><p>Without thinking, he flew across the room, yanking open his backpack.  His hands shook with the pain and his clumsy hands fumbled with the paper package he pulled out. </p><p>The bond-breaking medication.</p><p>He ripped at the paper with his teeth in his desperation and pulled out a single capsule.  In the dark it looked almost black.  It looked harmless in his hand, just on the bigger side.</p><p>He tipped it back and swallowed it dry. </p><p>All he wanted was the pain to be gone.  And it would be fine.  The bond was bound to break eventually and Langa didn’t like him like that anyway.  What could go wrong?</p><p>After he swallowed, he sat motionless in the dark, numb to everything except the pain.</p><p>At first nothing happened.</p><p>He scooted so his back was resting against his bed.  Picking up his phone, he checked it, hands still shaking.</p><p>Adam’s invite greeted him when he opened his phone, but he swiped past it.  He checked his messages and he had nothing from Langa.  There was a message from Miya though, asking him again if he would skate against Adam.  He ignored it and went back to Ms. Hasegawa’s message, reading it again through blurring eyes.  Then he scrolled up.</p><p>He’d forgotten.</p><p>Ms. Hasegawa had sent him that picture from a while back, the one of him and Langa sleeping on each other in Langa’s room.  He stared at it.</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>What had he done?!</p><p>His body was starting to hurt less, the pain slowly seeping away.  Reki picked at the edge of the red sweatshirt, pulling it to his nose, he could still smell Langa but again, it did nothing for him.</p><p>But the medication… was it working?  His body felt good with the fading pain, but that bond… It felt weird.  It felt tight and stiff.</p><p>It was going to break.</p><p>Sucking in a breath from the realization, Reki felt his heart race with fear.  Immediately, he shot out of his room, crashing into the hall, throwing open the bathroom and rushed to the toilet.  He opened it and he forced himself to vomit.  </p><p>Please don’t break!  Please don’t break!  He wanted to take it back.  Please don’t.</p><p>He didn’t want to lose Langa yet.</p><p>He vomited again, tears running down his cheeks at the effort.  He clawed at the porcelain in vain.  Was he too late?</p><p>“What’s going on, Reki?” he heard his sister ask, her voice tinned with worry.</p><p>Reki spit into the toilet and wiped at his mouth.  He pulled himself to his feet as the bond stretched further, to an impossible pull.  Reki pushed past his sister, sliding into the kitchen where his mom turned to him in surprise.  “Reki!”</p><p>For a second, he swayed on his feet and his eyes flooded.  Finally, he sagged to the floor in front of her, sobbing, “Mom!”</p><p>She sank to the floor with him, she was feeling at his head it, pushing his hair back, taking off his headband.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Can you smell it?” he whined, curling his fingers into her sweater, pressing himself into her shoulder. </p><p>“Smell what, baby?”</p><p>“Do I still smell bonded?  Is it still there?”</p><p>“Bond?”</p><p>“Mom, please,” he begged.   He didn’t want to let go of the bond.  He made a mistake and he wanted to take it back.  He sobbed hysterically.  “Please don’t go,” he whispered.</p><p>The bond pulled tighter yet.  His breathing came in rasps.  Mom was talking over him but her voice was swimming.  His whole body shuddered with the effort to hold on to the bond.</p><p>And then—</p><p>It snapped.</p><p>Reki’s world dropped into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ummm.... I'm sorry?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>No, I'm not sorry.  Suffer! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki could hear himself breathing.  It was loud.  Something on his face.  Voices drifting in out.  <em>He’ll be okay, he’ll be fine.</em>  Reki couldn’t feel his body; he felt no where and everywhere at once.</p><p>It was dark, pitch black.  No color.</p><p>
  <em>Do we call them, the Hasegawas?  What do we need to do?</em>
</p><p>Reki’s dreams were bizarre, scary, and sad; but he couldn’t remember them.  Reki struggled against invisible hands.  He saw lights and ran to them but couldn’t reach them.</p><p>He panted for breath and couldn’t enough, his lungs going slow.  Around him was the sound of his own breathing.</p><p>
  <em>He’s still in rut?  You didn’t tell him, did you?  Good.  It’s fine, we’ll wait till after.  He’ll be okay. </em>
</p><p>That sounded familiar to Reki.  Who was it?</p><p>Reki floated in a dark pool, sinking and drowning, resurfacing and breathing.  His body buzzed.  His body was numb.   Where was he?</p><p>
  <em>What did the doctor say?</em>
</p><p>Doctor?  What was a doctor?  Reki listened to himself breathe.</p><p>
  <em>Langa?</em>
</p><p>Langa.  Langa?   LANGA!  Reki struggled against the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>He’s been like this for a while.  They don’t know when he’ll snap out of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
</p><p>That voice.</p><p> </p><p>Reki’s eyes opened, but it wasn’t like the movies.  He came to slowly and groggily, sensation slowly bleeding through his body as he took in his surrounding, images blurring to life.  He was staring at a dimmed light nearby and he couldn’t blink away from it, so he resolved to watch it.</p><p>Someone was petting his hair.  Someone else was also holding his hand.</p><p>Reki eventually was able to blink away at the light.  The next thing that came to him was the sensation of something covering his nose and mouth, providing him oxygen.  It was bugging him, forcing him to breathe at its pace, so instinctually he used his free hand to reach up and pull at it.</p><p>“Reki?” he heard his mom ask and the hand carding through his hair stopped.</p><p>Reki turned his head towards her voice and finally took in the vision of her face.  He pulled off the oxygen mask to breathe on his own, took a deep breath, and rasped out, “Mom?”</p><p>She was sitting on his bed with him and as soon as he looked up at her from the pillow, she burst into tears.  She gathered him in a gentle hug.</p><p>Pushing at her weakly, he told her, “Mom, please don’t cry.”</p><p>“You never tell me anything,” she sobbed.</p><p>He went to scoot up into a sitting position and hug her back, but his hand was still caught in someone else’s.  He turned his head to find his sister, Koyomi, gripping at his hand, frowning at him angrily.  Her eyes were glistening and her hand tightened further when she saw him looking.  “You’re an idiot,” she told him angrily, her own tears finally spilling over.  “I hate you sometimes, you know?”</p><p>Reki again struggled to sit up with one hand pinned and his other side being smothered by his mom.  His body wasn’t working though.  He just felt so heavy and weak.</p><p>“Was it bad?” Reki asked, as the memory slowly came back.  He’d broken the bond.  He fucked up.  And now he felt nothing in its place.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Koyomi cried through her tears.  She let go of his hand.  “I’m going outside with dad,” she spat, glaring at Reki one last time.  He watched her head out the door.  Beyond the glass, he could see Pops sitting out there while the twins while they ran around in the hallway.  Koyomi went to sit next to Pops, talking to him.</p><p>Reki turned his head back to his mom.  Before he could ask the question, she was pulling him upright to sitting like he’d been struggling to do.  She pulled the oxygen mask aside and placed it on the bedside tray.  “Don’t worry, she’s not mad.  She was just scared.”</p><p>“It couldn’t have been that bad, right?” Reki asked, turning his eyes to watch his sisters again.</p><p>“I could slap you,” mom ground out.  Her lips trembled as she fought back more tears; wet streaks still stained her cheeks.  “You were out for over two days now.  You could have <em>died.</em>”</p><p>“No, that’s not what happens.  It’s just painful and sometimes you go into shock,” Reki recited, trying to remember what he read online.</p><p>“I don’t even know where to start with you,” she sighed.  She started carding though his hair again.  “Don’t you know how much you scared us when you passed out?  You wouldn’t wake up and before that, you were hysterical about a bond that you didn’t tell me about.   Where did you even find bond-breaking drugs?”</p><p>Reki turned his head away from her and said nothing.</p><p>She huffed angrily.  “Had Langa not been here, who knows when you would have woken up.”</p><p>“Langa was here?” he squeaked out, his heart starting to pound.  A noise beeped at his quickened heart rate and Reki finally noticed the wire connecting him to the monitor.  Wow, he really was in the hospital.</p><p>“After his rut finished,” she nodded.  “That’s when we told him you were here.  He came immediately.  He only had to be near you and suddenly you were breathing normally.  Before that, you were breathing so shallowly.”  She swallowed thickly.  “Anyway, he hadn’t left the hospital since he came a few hours ago.”</p><p>“Does he know?”</p><p>“Know that you were imprinted to him?  No.  But you’re going to tell him when he comes back.  He deserves to know.”</p><p>Reki shook his head.  “No, I can’t.  I can’t put that burden on him.  I can’t tell him.”</p><p>“You will,” she urged.  “That boy cares about you so much and I know you care about him.  So, tell him the truth.  We will talk later about what happens next.”</p><p>“What happens next?”</p><p>“What you did doesn’t come without consequences,” she told him with sad look.  She petted at his hair again.  “We will talk to the doctor and we will figure it out.”</p><p>Reki felt defeated.  Great, what was going to go wrong now?</p><p>“For now,” she said, turning to pass him his cell phone, “you will need to respond to your friends.  They’ve been worried.”</p><p>Reki took his phone, his hands shaking under just the weight of the cell.  Damn, he was so weak.   He clicked into his phone and found a ton of missed calls and missed messages from Miya, Shadow, Cherry, and Joe.  There was even some get well wishes from school friends. </p><p>There were even a few messages from Langa.  One on Monday asking him if he skated against Adam and that he was sorry he didn’t respond earlier.  There was another message from Langa saying his rut was pretty much over and asking if Reki was okay.  A few missed calls from Langa after that.  The last one today said: <em>My mom told me you’re in the hospital.  Please be okay. </em></p><p>Reki didn’t know how to feel.</p><p>A clatter made Reki jump.  Eyes turning towards the noise, Reki made eye contact with Langa who had walked into the room, carrying food which was now decorating the floor.  “Reki!” Langa gasped.</p><p>Reki threw himself under his blankets, trying to hide from Langa.  He didn’t want to face him.  He wrapped the blankets tightly over himself, making a quick cocoon.</p><p>Above him, Reki’s mom shifted to get off the bed.  The traitor was leaving him!  “I’ll leave the two of you to talk,” she said across the room.</p><p>“Thanks, Mrs. Kyan,” Langa’s soft voice responded. </p><p>The door opened and then closed, and then there was silence.  Eventually, Langa sat down in the chair his sister had abandoned.  Reki held still under his blankets.</p><p>“Reki?” Langa finally said cautiously. Reki said nothing.  Langa breathed in and continued in a sad, confused voice, “Can you tell me what happened?  No one will tell me.”</p><p>Reki knew he should tell him; Langa deserved to know.  His mom even said he had to, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say the words.</p><p>They sat in silence, other than the sound of his heart monitor which was beating in time with the blood rushing in his ears.  He tried to think of what to say, but he was coming up empty.  The silence stretched on so long, though, that Reki finally peaked out from his blankets.</p><p>He found Langa staring at his hands, sitting straight up.  His head was tilted down, blue  locks spilling over to frame the upset grimace on his face. </p><p>Reki then decided enough was enough.  What was done was done, and it was time to face Langa one more time.  He needed to come clean about this so he could finally let Langa go.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Reki pulled himself back to sitting against the pillow while Langa looked at him in surprise, tracking his movement.  Reki curled into himself slightly and defensively, crossing his arms.  “Langa… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“… For what?”</p><p>Reki’s shoulders rose tensely and he tried to carefully choose his next words.  “Umm…”  His fingers dug into his arms.  “I was imprinted on you.”</p><p>“What?” Langa gasped.  “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It was like a pre-bond, ya know?  Like something to link me and you because... Well, I think I only had one the one side of it… right?”</p><p>Langa stared at him blankly.  “Pre-bond?”</p><p>“Thought so,” Reki said self-deprecatingly.  “Look don’t worry about it.  I know I got hurt from it, but I broke it, you know?  You don’t have to worry about me clinging on you and we can go back to just being friends.  Let’s just forget this whole thing happened.”</p><p>“Do you really hate the thought of being with me that much that you had to break it?” Langa asked.  When Reki looked at his friend, he was shocked to see the stricken look on Langa’s face.  He looked so broken.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Reki frowned at him.  “I didn’t break it because I didn’t want to be with you.  I broke it because it hurt and you are courting that omega and—”</p><p>“Reki!  You’re an idiot!” Langa growled out, flying to his feet. </p><p>Reki shrunk back.  “Why are you so mad about this?”</p><p>“Mad?  Are you kidding me, Reki?  I was trying to court you, dumbass!”  Langa yelled at him.  His face was red all over.</p><p>Reki stared up at him, mouth hanging open.  Langa doesn’t yell…  “No, but I was telling you how to court that omega.”</p><p>“There was no omega!”</p><p>“But you were going to give them that sweatshirt.”</p><p>“I gave YOU the sweatshirt.”</p><p>Reki kept staring.  Langa was breathing roughly.  “But—”</p><p>Langa sat on the bed, leaning into his space, hair spilling over his nose.  “I like you, Reki.”</p><p>Reki’s eyes widened.  There was no way in hell!  What parallel dimension did he wake up in?  “No you don’t,” Reki said dumbly.  He could see every fleck of blue color in Langa’s eyes. </p><p>Slipping his hands onto Reki’s shoulders, Langa grabbed onto him firmly, pressing his forehead to Reki’s.  Langa closed his eyes, sighing.  Reki could feel his breath grace his lips and he murmured, “I like you, Reki Kyan.”</p><p>Everything was hot and Reki… Oh god he was going to cry?  “But!  There’s no way,” he told Langa.</p><p>Langa didn’t let him say anything more, pressing his lips to Reki’s clumsily.  Reki’s eyes were wide open, staring straight at Langa’s face as it happened.  Langa’s lips were so soft, but they were both so inexperienced, Langa’s lips moved slowly against Reki’s unmoving lips until Reki finally realized this was his first kiss.  He kissed back, moving his lips with Langa’s, eyes closing finally. </p><p>But as quickly as it came, Reki pulled away, pressing his hands over his face.  “You like me,” he gasped out.  It felt fake, like a trick.</p><p>“I really do,” Langa said softly.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Reki started to cry out of happiness.  “I’m an idiot.”</p><p>Langa pressed Reki’s head into his shoulder.  “Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The rollercoaster of emotions continues.  Next update will be by Sunday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is art I made for the kiss in the last chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have ask my mom,” Reki told him when they pulled apart later and Reki had dried his eyes.  Langa’s hand trailed down his arm as he sat back next to him on the bed.  His fingers lingered on Reki’s, shyly keeping them there.  Reki debated wrapping his fingers into Langa’s but he felt so embarrassed.</p><p>“I’ll ask her,” Langa confirmed, looking at Reki like he was his whole world.</p><p>It was strange, felt weird, now that Reki recognized the look Langa was giving him.  It felt undeserved.  “I can’t believe this is happening,” Reki said, pressing his free hand to face, flushing. Langa’s fingers twitched on top of Reki’s, so Reki forced himself to be bold, slowly pulling his fingers to intertwine with Langa’s, matching up like they belonged like that.  “Are you sure you want to be with a beta?” Reki asked.  It was his biggest fear, that Langa would regret this.</p><p>Langa frowned at him.  “I don’t care about stuff like that.  I like you for you, Reki.  Nothing else matters.”</p><p>Reki swallowed thickly.  “I can’t believe this is real.”  They were shoulder to shoulder, and he looked at their hands between them.  “This is real.”  He turned to Langa.  “You can’t take it back if we do this,” Reki told him.  “This is serious, you know.”  He didn’t know what he would do if this was taken away from him.</p><p>“I know that,” Langa said, exasperated.  “I knew I liked you longer than you did.  I had a lot of time to think about it.”</p><p>“No way!  I started to like you like back when you skated against Shadow!  Do you remember when you did that jump at the end?  It was amazing!”</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure I liked you since I met you,” Langa said, tilting his head back, getting lost in memories.  “You were the first one who talked to me like I was already a friend and then you did that ollie over me.  You were cute!”</p><p>“I was not!  I was cool!”</p><p>“You’re always cute and cool to me,” he told him.</p><p>Reki was dying of embarrassment, he wanted to go back to hiding in his blankets, but instead he burst out, “You’ve always been amazing!  Not just at skateboarding.  You’re the best friend I ever had and I can’t believe I’m this lucky.”</p><p>Langa beamed at him, smiling like Reki made his day. </p><p>The door opened again and both boys looked up.  Reki’s mom was there, and surprisingly Mrs. Hasegawa.  Langa did not look surprised to see her though.</p><p>Both moms looked at the two of them; Reki’s mom smiled minutely, still looking strained from everything that had happened, but Langa’s mom gasped.  “You’re holding hands!  Are you—”</p><p>“Wait,” Langa told her.  “I want to do this properly.”  He slipped his hand from Reki’s and stood before bowing deeply as Reki’s Mom.  “Mrs. Kyan, I wanted to ask—”</p><p>“You don’t have to ask!” she responded, eyes tearing.  “Of course I can see how much you like each other.  Of course you can court Reki if he wants.”</p><p>“I want,” Reki mumbled, slowly covering his face and sinking down into the bed in embarrassment.</p><p>“Langa!” his mom cried, gathering up her son and squeezing him hard.  “I’m glad we came to Japan.”</p><p>Langa glanced at Reki fondly.  “Me too.”</p><p>Reki was overwhelmed.  This was happening so fast when he hadn’t expected it.  He wanted to go back to sleep and try to process everything, but then Ms. Hasegawa turned to him.  “Reki!” she cried, going to him. </p><p>Reki fidgeted under her gaze before tilting his head at her, stopping her in her tracks with his words, “I’m not an omega, I hope that’s okay.”  The room got quiet around him, so Reki rushed on before anyone could say anything, “So I want to ask if it’s okay to court Langa.”</p><p>Her eyes shined and she scooped him into a soft hug, as not to hurt him or jostle him too much on his hospital bed.  “You are such a little charmer, Reki.  Absolutely you can date and court my precious boy.   You being a beta has nothing to do with whether or not you can.  I know you are good person and that you will be so good for each other.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Reki said, closing his eyes to melt into her hug.</p><p>She pulled back with a mischievous smile.  “The only the condition I ask is that you start calling me Nanako.”</p><p>Reki grimaced, glancing at Langa again.  Langa nodded vigorously at him, gesturing at him to please do it.  He breathed out slowly, before looking back at her.  “Na-Nanako,” he stuttered over himself.</p><p>“So cute!” she cried, gathering him in a hug yet again.</p><p>“Knock, Knock,” a nurse said, not physically knocking on the door but just stepping inside.  “Your Mom told us you woke up,” she said brightly to Reki, coming to stand by him and checking his monitors and chart while Nanako pulled away from Reki.    She turned to look at Reki’s mom.  “We were going to see if we can get Reki up walking for a bit.  Then we can talk to the doctor.  If everything is good, we might be able to discharge him today.”</p><p>That sounded promising.  However, Reki was so tired and walking sounded like a mountainous task at the moment.  He steeled himself to make it through, though, because his own bed and own clothes would be heavenly.  The hospital gown was uncomfortable and not his style one bit.</p><p>“Everyone out while I do this,” Reki told everyone.  He pointed at Langa.  “Even you.  I don’t want you guys staring at me.”</p><p>The moms left first while Langa lingered behind.  The two looked at each other a little awkwardly; Reki realized that it’s going to be weird for a bit while he got used to the fact that Langa actually liked him.  Everything was so embarrassing right now but… he guessed he had time to get used to it.  </p><p>“Call me if you need me,” Langa said with a slight smile.</p><p>Reki nodded, watching as Langa left and then turned his attention on the nurse.  He sat up fully, as she got to work removing the monitors and tubes that Reki didn’t understand.  She caught him watching and explained, “After any kind of bond break and the patient wakes up again, there’s not much more to monitor.  Your body is out of the danger zone.”</p><p>“Could I have actually died?” Reki asked, frowning.  He was unsure if his mom had been exaggerating.</p><p>“You could have,” she said seriously.  “That was a dangerous way to break the bond.  Anyone who wasn’t as strong as you could have had it much worse.  It also helped that the one who imprinted on you showed up.  That actually helped a lot.”</p><p>Something about the way she worded that rang alarm bells in Reki’s head.  “Imprinted on me?  I thought I imprinted on him?”</p><p>She nodded.  “It’s confusing, but the doctor will explain it in more details.  Alright, up you go.”  She had removed everything in his way and stepped back to tuck it away.</p><p>Reki puzzled at her words but dutifully removed the blankets and swung his feet over the side of the bed.  He had heavy duty non-slip hospital socks on he realized as they touched the tiled floor.  He glanced to the direction of the window and found both families staring at him intently, including Langa who was standing front and center.  Reki tilted his head back and groaned.  “They’re watching.”</p><p>“I’ll close the blinds,” she said, walking over to close them on their disappointed faces.</p><p>Reki liked this nurse, he decided.  When she came back, she offered her arms to him as support and Reki put heavy weight on them as he went to standing.  His legs were wobbly like a newborn deer.  His body shook under him as he fought to stand strong.  “This sucks,” Reki complained.</p><p>“You’re doing well,” she told him.  “Let’s take a few steps across the room and back.”</p><p>They spent several minutes working on it, Reki taking the slowest steps in his life and he was trying not get frustrated.  “How long till I am back to normal?”</p><p>“You should be walking without assistance pretty quick, but you are going to feel weak for a while.”</p><p>Reki nodded, continuing to concentrate on each shaking step.  It was hard but he was already putting less weight on the nurse by the end.  He sunk back onto his bed gratefully.</p><p>Before he could lay down, she asked him.  “Do you feel up to seeing the doctor or do you want to sleep for a while first?”</p><p>“I want to see the doctor,” Reki said immediately.  He had to know what would happen now, he was desperate to know.</p><p>The nurse started to pull the shades back up.  The last one revealed Langa leaning on Reki’s window, talking to his family and Nanako in the hallway.  Reki stared at Langa as he laughed at something, tilting his head back.  </p><p>Would he be able to bond with Langa again after all this?  He wanted that so bad.  But what if he had already ruined this for him and Langa before it even started?  What if Langa ended up resenting him in the long run?</p><p>He tangled his fingers in his blankets as Langa finally turned to the window, brightening at the sight of Reki.  He waved so frickin’ cutely at Reki that Reki found himself dopily smiling back and doing a little wave of his own. </p><p>Reki vowed he wouldn’t take this miracle for granted.  For however long he had with Langa, he would make the most of every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse asked him who he wanted in the room with him while the doctor came to talk to him and Reki immediately said his mom.  And then, he asked if he could have Langa too.</p><p>“Sure,” she said, “you should have as many people as makes you comfortable.  I’ll go grab them while I go get the doctor.”</p><p>He watched as she left the room, addressed the people waiting in the hallway.  Langa and Mom nodded at whatever she said and they went together to come back in.  “How’d it go?” Mom asked as she went to sit in the closest chair.</p><p>Reki scooted over for Langa as he approached the bed.  He slid on next to him as Reki answered, “It was hard but she said I should be walking independently pretty quick, just super weak.”</p><p>She nodded.  “I guess we just need to see what the doctor says.”</p><p>It was not long until the doctor came.  She was a friendly and kind-looking woman, with deep brown hair tucked into a tidy pony tail around her shoulder.  She smiled at all of them before sitting at the end of Reki’s bed. </p><p>“Nice to meet everyone, you must be Reki.”  Reki nodded.  He felt Langa shift closer.  “I’m Dr. Ginko Yoshioka but you can call me Ginko.  I am board certified in Bond Theology and Relations, and I’m going to talk to you about what happened and what to expect next.  Do you have any initial questions?” she asked, pulling Reki’s chart and flipping it open, before looking around at the three.</p><p>Reki leaned forward.  “The nurse, she said something weird about imprint bonds.  Can you explain them to me?”</p><p>She nodded.  “You’re right, what you had was an imprint bond.”  She glanced at Langa, who straightened under her gaze.  “And you’re the one Reki was connected to?”</p><p>Langa nodded.  “I guess.”</p><p>“And you didn’t feel anything on your end?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Langa said, trying to catch Reki’s eyes, but Reki kept his eyes on the doctor, still not totally over that Langa didn’t experience it.</p><p>“Imprint bonds work the opposite of regular bonds.  In mating bonds, typically when you complete your side of it, you start to feel connected to your mate.  Imprint bonds are accidental creations that can only be created by deeply emotionally connected pairs.  However, when one side of it is intensely invested, they cast an imprint onto their intended.  The intended will receive the imprint bond and be affected by it.”</p><p>Reki gaped.  “So, what you’re saying is… Langa imprinted on me and that’s what I’ve been feeling?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Reki turned to look at Langa who looked very upset.  “I did this to him?”</p><p>“Unconsciously,” she confirmed.  “You must care about him a lot.”</p><p>“I do,” Langa said, still frowning.</p><p>Reki interrupted them.  “So why didn’t Langa get an imprint bond from me?”</p><p>She tilted her head at him, considering.  “Did you at all feel insecure or doubtful about the potential relationship?”</p><p>Reki blanched.  She hit the nail on the head!  “Umm… yeah.”</p><p>“That’s why,” she explained.  “You have to be totally sure that you will be with that person to create an imprint on them.”</p><p>Reki turned to gape at Langa.  “You were that sure?”  His heart could thump out of his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Langa said, eyes intense and trying to convince Reki.  “Why weren’t you sure?”</p><p>“I’m a beta.”  Reki said simply, turning back to the doctor.  “I’m assuming the pain I was feeling was being separated from Langa.  But the last time, I was only separated from him for less than an hour and I started feeling like I was dying.”</p><p>“You were in pain?” Langa asked.</p><p>The doctor asked, “What was the situation right before you left?”</p><p>“I was at Langa’s house and Langa went into rut randomly.”</p><p>“It was triggered,” Langa said.</p><p>“By what?” Reki turned and asked him.  Langa was looking with an exasperated glare, looking at him like he was dumb.  “It was me?!”</p><p>Langa closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “You’re an idiot.  Who else would it be?  It was only you, me and my mom in the house.”</p><p>Reki felt blindsided.  “I-I thought it was that mystery omega.”</p><p>“That you’ve never seen and I’ve never once confirmed,” Langa said.</p><p>The doctor continued, “If he was in rut, and you left him in that state being his imprinted, you probably felt that he wanted you or missed you.  That is the most intense part of the imprint bond.”</p><p>The way she so plainly explained it had both boys looking away from each other, necks red from the implications.  But Langa was the first to speak, “So this is all my fault?”</p><p>“No, Langa,” Reki said.  “It’s not!  I kept it to myself.”</p><p>“But if I just told you sooner that I like you—”</p><p>“Boys, just call it even for now,” Reki’s mom told them gently.  Reki deflated under his mother’s worried look.  She turned to the doctor.  “Can you tell us what to expect now?”</p><p>“Can I bond again?” Reki chimed in.  He could feel Langa looking at him intently.</p><p>She smiled at him.  “You will be able to bond again.”  Reki breathed out a deep sigh of relief.  “But it will take a while.  Your body is in a fragile state due to the trauma.  You will feel very weak and drained until your body recovers from the shock.  Before you engage in any intentional bond again, I urge you to see me or another doctor to ensure you will be able to handle it.  If you do it to prematurely, it could be unbearable.”</p><p>Langa was nodding vigorously.  “We’ll take it slow.”</p><p>“As for the other side effects, you will be more sensitive to Langa for the time being.  So, Langa, I urge you to be careful with him, because he will be very susceptible to any scents, instincts, commands…” she trailed off, looking at Reki.  “Have you previously been vulnerable to alpha commands?”</p><p>Reki first glanced at Langa, who knew first hand that Reki was, and then at his mom, who didn’t know.  He felt scared to say.  “Umm.  Yeah I am.”</p><p>Mom gasped.  “You told me you weren’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>The doctor moved the conversation along gently.  “Since you can be commanded, just be extremely careful now.   Because your bond was broken, you will be incredibly submissive to any alpha command from any alpha.”</p><p>“Oh…” Reki said numbly.  That was scary.  He remembered the guys who had jumped him, his dad’s command, the man that had stalked him at the grocery store… Now, any one of them could…</p><p>“You aren’t going anywhere alone,” Langa told him, clutching onto his shoulder.</p><p>Mom was nodding her agreement. </p><p>Reki was scared but he pushed it aside.  “But recently my body didn’t react at all to being commanded.”  Langa and Mom were staring at him incredulously at his words.</p><p>Ginko nodded.  “It’s because of your imprint with Langa, you were coming accustomed to a bond that would make you less vulnerable to outside commands from people you were not emotionally connected to.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Reki said.</p><p>“The last side effect will be scent.  This is one you won’t notice but any alpha or omega will notice.  You smell sour and I can actually smell a little in Langa’s scent too.  But you will likely smell off to everyone for a while.”</p><p>“Do I smell bad to you guys?” Reki asked his mom and Langa.</p><p>“Not bad,” his mom answered, “but like sick or hurt.”</p><p>“Like we need to protect you.”</p><p>“Exactly,” the doctor said.  “You may also experience occasional irrational clinginess to Langa now or even intermittent bursts of pain, but the previous things I mentioned at the more common side effects.  If you are experiencing unusual or it becomes intense, come back in to see me.”</p><p>Mom asked, “Is there any kind of medications Reki can take to suppress alpha commands?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, not,” she answered, a solemn look on the doctor’s face.  “Bonds are something that cannot be easily controlled with medications.  There’s still a lot we don’t know about bonds.  That’s why when Reki went into shock, all we could do is wait it out.  Having Langa come in was the best scenario, as Reki was already so sensitive to him after the bond break, that his body reacted to him in the room.”</p><p>Reki sighed, collapsing back into the bed.  “This sucks.”</p><p>“It does,” Ginko agreed.  “But the good news is, I’ll be able to discharge you tonight.”</p><p>“Good, I want to sleep in my own bed,” Reki said.</p><p>“And we are talking about everything tomorrow morning when you are rested up,” Mom said. </p><p>Reki tensed under her gaze.  She was angry with him.  Oh no, this conversation was going to be bad.  He looked at Langa helplessly.</p><p>Langa was also looking at him with a frown but he said nothing.</p><p>Reki closed his eyes.  This sucks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wheeled Reki out in a wheelchair, seeing how he was still very shaky on his feet.  His sisters and Pops had gone home ahead while his Mom, Langa, and Nanako helped him into the taxi.  He felt heavy as Langa held most of his weight while they walked.  Langa assured him he was light.</p><p>At his house, Langa again helped him inside with him on Reki’s right, and mom on his left.  Mom told them while they went inside, that Langa and Nanako should go home and rest.  And besides, she wanted to talk to Reki in private.</p><p>Reki was scared, not of his mom, but of the conversation they would have.</p><p>Langa eased him down onto his bed, Reki clutching the fabric at the back base of Langa’s neck until he sat finally onto the bed.  Langa hesitated in his space, their faces so close.  Unfortunately, both of their moms were watching, so Langa squeezed Reki into a tight hug, almost stealing the air out of him, saying, “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Bye!” Reki called after him and Nanako as they ducked out of his room.</p><p>Mom stood near the door, just looking at her child.  Reki felt like he was about to get scolded, but instead she went to work at picking out some clothes for him to sleep in. “Thanks mom,” he said as she finally passed him a small stack.</p><p>He started to change slowly when she left him without a word.  There was something eerie about the way she was acting.  But just as he was putting his sweatshirt back—he was really cold for some reason—his littlest sisters came running into the room.</p><p>“Reki!” Chihiro cried, hugging his leg.</p><p>Nanaka embraced his knee.  “Are you going to die?”</p><p>That stole a laugh from Reki, looking at the little ones who he adored so much.  “No, I’m okay now.”</p><p>“Koyomi told us you were going to die,” Chihiro said, pouting.</p><p>“Well not anymore,” he told them, melting under their tiny sad eyes.  He embraced them each into a group hug, snuggling against their soft hair.</p><p>“Hey!  You should let him recover,” Koyomi said, coming in to scold them.  She still looked angry when she turned her amber eyes on him.</p><p>Nanaka clung onto Reki.  “Nooooo!  I want to play with him.”  Her little hands were tangled in his sleeve, dragging the collar painfully against his neck.</p><p>“I have to sleep now,” Reki told them, gently prying their fingers off of him and nudging them towards the door.</p><p>Koyomi guided them out and they ran down the hallway, their little feet pounding on the wood.  She paused at the door, her eyes finally softening.  “I’m glad you’re okay…  I was scared.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to worry you all,” Reki told her.</p><p>She nodded and left, not sparing him another word.</p><p>In her place, his Pops and Mom came into the room.  Pops was carrying some soup.  “We warmed it up.  I made it special when you were in the hospital because I knew you would want it when you woke up.”</p><p>Soup was the only thing Pops knew how to make and he only made it when someone was sick.  It was a special treat.  Even though Reki had no appetite, Reki took it, feeling the warm bowl in his hands.  The soup was mostly a broth which was good for Reki’s stomach, since it still clenched at the thought of food.  He took the spoon to scoop some up as his parents sat on either side of him; he tried to ignore them as he blew on it, taking in the savory-salt taste as he tipped it on his tongue.</p><p>He replaced the spoon in the broth and just held it, staring at his reflection in it, as Mom said, “We aren’t going to go far into it now, because I want you to rest.”  She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear affectionately.  “But I wanted to ask…”</p><p>Reki looked up to find his parents exchanging a look.  Pops was the one to address him, “Do you feel like you can tell us anything?”</p><p>“Anything?” Reki echoed.</p><p>“Yes, do you feel comfortable telling us when you need something.”</p><p>Reki felt put on the spot.  It wasn’t like he didn’t trust them.  He just didn’t want to tell them the stuff that had happened to him.  He shrugged, looking down at his soup.  “I don’t know.  It’s not about comfort.  I just didn’t want to worry you.”</p><p>Pops fixed his glasses.  “We worry either way.”</p><p>“When did you get commanded?” Mom asked.  Her body was tensed, leaning forward.  She looked so upset. </p><p>Reki handed Pops the soup to free his hands.  They were hot from the soup and maybe a little sweaty from this conversation.  “Umm… It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Reki, it’s absolutely a big deal.  You’re important to us!”</p><p>“You’re my son.  If anything were to happen to you…”  Pops trailed off, lips trembling. </p><p>Reki looked at him contemplatively. “You think of me as your own?” Reki asked.</p><p>Pops looked horrified.  “How long have you been feeling this way?”</p><p>“Since forever,” Reki admitted.  “But it’s okay!  I’ve been fine.”</p><p>Pops scooped Reki into arms, squashing him to his chest.  He started to blubber over him while Reki looked to his Mom for help.  What was seriously happening?</p><p>She was rubbing her forehead.  “You don’t tell us things, Reki.  You need to start telling us when something happens.”</p><p>Reki nodded slowly.  But this right here, this was exactly why he hadn’t told anyone what was going on.  Sure, he’d been scared when Dad had silenced him, or when the alphas commanded him to do did different things.  But it hadn’t mattered in the long run.  Nothing really bad had happened. </p><p>No, he probably wouldn’t tell them much about it.  It was in the past.  If anything, he would just tell them if it happened again, since now it would affect him more.  Or maybe he would just tell Langa… Really, why worry them more?</p><p> </p><p>His mom had dragged Pops, still blubbering, out of the room, wishing Reki a good night and nonchalantly telling him they would talk more in the morning.  Reki laid down on his bed, exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep just yet, his body still buzzing from everything that had happened. </p><p>He had taken the medication due to the high pain, broke his bond with Langa, went to the hospital and almost died, woke up and found out Langa did like him, and now he had to deal with the fallout of such a stupid mistake.  Even so, he found himself smiling into his pillow, looking at his phone, physically keeping himself from calling or texting Langa.  He was probably fast asleep.</p><p>Turns out he was wrong.</p><p>A few short seconds later, the sound of a motorbike coming had Reki popping up in his bed.  He leaned over his window as warm light flooded his room as Langa’s bike slowed to purr outside his window.  Langa took off his helmet and cut the power, plunging the small lane outside his room into nighttime once again.</p><p>Reki strained his eyes out the window and squeaked in surprise when Langa suddenly sprinted up the small skate ramp outside his window for sneaking out, and braced himself on the window sill.  He tried pulling at the window, but for once, it was locked.  “Reki, let me in,” he called, his voice muffled by the panes of glass between them.</p><p>Reki gracelessly pushed himself to stand, wobbling on his weak legs and promptly leaned over his desk to pry the window open.  Langa was shadowed by the moon and Reki drank in the sight of him as he pushed the window as far as he could without falling over.</p><p>Langa hoisted himself through the window, scattering the things on Reki’s desk with a clatter as his long limbs floundered over it.  Reki had to stifle a laugh as Langa lurched off the desk, falling onto the floor with a thud.</p><p>“Ow,” Langa moaned.</p><p>Reki shushed him, despite making noise himself, laughing into his arm.   “What are you doing here?  You just left,” Reki asked fondly as his laughs subsided.</p><p>“I wanted to be with you,” Langa said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Does your mom know you came over?”</p><p>“I snuck out,” Langa said, standing up to face Reki where was he was currently bracing himself on the desk. </p><p>Langa glowed in the night, each soft strand of hair placed gently against his pale skin.  Reki watched as Langa approached him.  “You should get back into bed,” he said softly.</p><p>Reki let himself to be pulled into his bed, slumping into it with a sigh of relief.  “I can’t wait until I can stand without falling over,” Reki told him as he laid down, pushing himself against the wall.  He watched Langa take off his shoes.   He still had jeans on.  Was Langa going to sleep over?  “You can’t wear those pants.”</p><p>Langa paused in where he had almost gotten into Reki’s bed.  Reki felt himself burn under Langa’s gaze.  “Because it would be uncomfortable, right?”</p><p>They stared at each other.</p><p>“You’re sleeping over, right?” Reki asked, his voice a little higher than it should be.  He hoped he hadn’t just assumed things. </p><p>Langa nodded.  “If you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Reki whispered into the darkness.  Langa started to undo his zipper, eyes not leaving Reki’s.</p><p>Reki promptly turned to stare at the wall.  Oh crap, that was hot!</p><p>Eventually, the bed dipped under his weight.  Reki continued to stare at the wall.  Oh.  It was so much more intimate to have Langa in his own bed than to be in Langa’s.  Reki had never had another soul in his bed, if you didn’t count his little sisters for bedtime stories.</p><p>Langa scooted in next to him underneath the blankets.  He drifted closer until he stopped next to Reki’s back.  “Reki?” Langa’s voice came softly.</p><p>Reki swallowed thickly, working up his courage, and then turned to face Langa.  Langa was laying on the same pillow as him, pressed so close but not touching him.</p><p>Scooting closer towards Langa, Langa got the hint and they tangled their legs together, both bare legged.  Their leg hair dragged together in a way that left Reki breathless.  “You aren’t going to go into rut again because of this, right?”</p><p>Langa laughed, shaking the bed, his breath hot on Reki’s face.  Reki grinned up at him, heart so full.  Langa wheezed, “It was because you were wearing that sweatshirt.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean that one?” Reki sat up, pointing to where it was still draped over his chair.  He pushed on Langa’s side as if to climb over him to get it, but Langa tackled him by the waist and pushed him beneath him onto the bed, stealing a laugh from him.</p><p>When he finally caught his breath, Reki stared up at Langa.  Langa was watching him with eyes scrunched with soft affection.</p><p>“Are you my boyfriend now?” Reki whispered out, fingers reaching tentatively to touch Langa’s jaw.</p><p>Langa pressed into his hand.  “If you’ll have me.”  Langa dipped down to press his lips against Reki’s temple, lowering himself into Reki’s side.</p><p>Reki pulled him into hug, one leg slipping between Langa’s.  Langa pressed a kiss to his other temple.  “I’m glad it’s you,” Reki told him.</p><p>Langa pressed another kiss to his nose, causing Reki to sigh.  “It was always only you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some fluff for your souls. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki woke in the early afternoon, alone in his bed.  He stared at the sunlight spread across his wall, body feeling heavy and lethargic, while he blinked sleepily.  It felt like he could sleep for another 20 years.</p><p>Mom popped in to check on him.  “Good, you’re finally awake.  Langa snuck back out of your window this morning by the way, don’t think I didn’t know he was here.”</p><p>Reki groaned and put a pillow over his head. </p><p>He fell asleep again for another 2 hours.  So about 3pm he finally couldn’t sleep anymore and he was wide awake.  He pulled himself out of bed slowly and got dressed, choosing to pull on Langa’s red sweatshirt.  The scent still comforted him but was faint.</p><p>He made it halfway to the kitchen before Pops spotted him and immediately got up to help him the rest of the way, hoisting his shoulder up a little higher than necessary, and not exactly making it easy to walk.  But he allowed himself to be led to the kitchen and deposited in a chair.  His Pops got started on serving him different food, watching until Reki chose just plain rice to eat.  Nausea was in his throat when he thought of eating literally anything else.</p><p>Pops took a seat across from him, obviously not eating because it was 3pm, but he seemed intent on watching Reki.  “Good?” he asked.</p><p>Reki nodded, chopsticks in his mouth.  He chewed and asked, “No work today?”</p><p>“No, I took a few days off after you went to the hospital.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Reki felt guilty.  His step dad really did work so hard to keep the family afloat and he felt angry at himself for being the reason he took time off.</p><p>The older man tilted his head.  “What are you frowning for, Reki?”</p><p>His words brought his attention back to the him.  “You didn’t have to take time off for me.”</p><p>“You’re my son,” he repeated his words from the night before.  Reki set down his chopsticks, sensing where this conversation was going.  He instead wound his fingers together nervously in his lap as Pops shifted his glasses to consider him.  “I adopted you when you when I married your mom, and I have thought of you as my son ever since there.  I’m sorry I haven’t been around that much and I’m sorry if I haven’t shown it well enough, but I really do love you as my own, Reki.  I hope you know that.”</p><p>Reki hunched in on himself.  “Do you really mean that?” </p><p>He thought back to when he was kid, just in grade school and his dad had commanded him to do things around the house, pushing him into walls, calling him worthless.  It had all started when his parents had found out his subgender.  When a kid is about five years old, you could already tell what they were going to become just by their scent.  They had taken Reki to the doctor to find out his subgender and dad had hated the news that he was a beta.  After that, the next two years were hell for Reki.  But it was always behind closed doors, when mom didn’t know, and dad always silenced him with a command.</p><p>He cried when dad finally left them.  It was going to get better, he thought.  Just him and mom against the world.</p><p>But then Pops had come into mom’s life and then by default, into Reki’s.  Reki was scared of the man, hiding behind his mother’s skirts.  She laughed and said he was shy, not knowing the trauma he had experienced with the previous alpha.</p><p>Reki learned he was kind and started to warm up to him, but it never seemed like Reki was someone important in his life.  After he mated with Mom, soon came Koyomi.  They were preoccupied with her and dad was always at work.</p><p>That was also around the time Reki was bullied at school for being a beta.  Elementary school kids were cruel when it came to anyone who was different.</p><p>Reki rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably as he watched as his step-dad rise from his seat to switch to the chair next to Reki.  He took Reki’s hands in his own and looked at him seriously.  “Listen to me when I say this.  You are my child, biological or not, and I love you deeply.  I am here for you whenever you need me.”</p><p>Under the weight of his hands, Reki felt safe.  The man’s hands were warm and so much larger than Reki’s; they were rough just a little too, from working around the house. </p><p>Reki slumped.  “Dad ruined me.  I don’t know why you bother.”</p><p>“What did he do?” he asked seriously.  Mom must have been listening because she stepped into the kitchen and stopped behind him as Pops asked again, “What did he do, Reki?”</p><p>Reki realized he had played himself by saying those words because now he was trapped in a corner.  He would have to tell them something right?  “Umm…”  He swallowed thickly, avoiding their gazes.</p><p>His mother softly tugged at his hair, send tingling contentment down his spine.  It was hard to focus.  He felt so, so overwhelmed. </p><p>The feeling built and built and built in a crushing tidal wave and suddenly Reki broke down in sobs.  It was uncontrollable, loud and embarrassing!  He didn’t want to cry, what was this?  It was like he was being forced to cry.  His body wanted to cry, even when he tried to stop it.</p><p>His parents startled at his sobbing, so he quickly yanked his hands away from Pops and hid his face in his arms.  “I… can’t… stop!” Reki moaned out between gasps. </p><p>Mom squatted by him and cradled him gently against her chest.  “It’s a side effect,” she said more to her mate than to Reki.  “The doctor gave me a pamphlet and it said he may have uncontrolled emotions occasionally.  I just didn’t expect it so soon.”</p><p>Reki sniffed, the tears still flowing.  Mom rubbed his back slowly for a few minutes until he calmed down.  When he did, he felt mortified and slowly pulled away from her, wiping aggressively at the tear tracks on his raw skin.</p><p>“I hate this,” Reki said.</p><p>“Me too,” Mom said, her eyes sad.  “I hate to see you sad.”</p><p>“I also hate that you thought, for a better part of a decade, that I didn’t love you,” his dad added.</p><p>“I didn’t think that,” Reki told him, looking away.  “I just thought I wasn’t as good as the girls.”</p><p>He placed a hand on his shoulder, encouraging Reki to look at him.  He had such kind eyes.  “What made you think that?  If it was something I did, I want to make sure I fix it.”</p><p>Reki looked between him and Mom.  Mom tucked her own arm along his back.  They were hanging on his every word as he said, “Dad told me I was a worthless beta.  Like all the time.”  He saw their expressions: anger, worry, devastation.  He waved his hands at them frantically.  “It’s so long ago!  Let’s forget about it!”</p><p>“When did he do that?” Mom asked, her voice thick with emotion.</p><p>Reki held her gaze.  “Whenever you were gone or we were alone, since we found out I was a beta and until he left.”</p><p>She pressed a hand to her mouth, turning to look at Pops.  “Oh god, how could have I been so oblivious?  This happened a lot?”</p><p>Reki nodded, reluctantly watching as she started to cry. </p><p>“Did anything else happen?” Pops interjected.</p><p>Reki shrugged.  He just wanted his mom to stop crying.  If they could move away from this conversation, he would be so relieved.  “I don’t want to relive it,” Reki said.  Even without saying it, Reki had put the last nail in his coffin; both adults looked at each other in horror.</p><p>“I should have murdered him when I had the chance,” Pops said angrily, his words dissolving into a harsh, loud growl.</p><p>The growl startled Reki, jolting him backwards in his seat, whining involuntarily at the sound.</p><p>“Reki, no!  I’m sorry!” Pops cried, reaching out to touch him.</p><p>Reki flinched back again.  His breathing was coming so fast. Shit.</p><p>“He’s sensitive to alphas right now.  Go stand over there!” Mom was saying.</p><p>Reki wasn’t paying attention though, just trying to focus on catching his breath.  Oh no, is this what it was how things were going to be like for a while?  He sucked in another sharp breath as his mom squatted in front of him, placing her hands on his knees and gazing up at him.</p><p>“Breathe with me, Reki.”</p><p>They breathed together until he calmed and breathed steady.  When he was back at rhythm, he slumped against the table, sighing heavily.  “This SUCKS!” he yelled at the room before standing abruptly, the world swaying around him. </p><p>Mom and Pops went to help him but he shook his head at them.  “I’m going to go take a bath.”</p><p>They let him go, even as he took slow steps into the hallway, one hand braced heavily on the wall.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him.  He texted Langa: <em>Come get me after school.  Let’s go somewhere.</em></p><p>Langa, being the ever-eloquent texter, responded: <em>Okay. </em></p><p>Reki sent back a smiley face before putting his phone aside to strip and start the bath.</p><p> </p><p>“How was school?” Reki asked as Langa slipped into his window.  This time Reki had moved everything off of his desk so Langa wouldn’t knock everything aside.</p><p>“It’s school,” Langa answered.</p><p>“Ah, that’s not descriptive at all!” Reki complained as Langa hopped off of his desk.</p><p>Langa immediately tackled Reki into a hug, throwing Reki into the sheets of his bed.  Reki wanted to be annoyed from his previous conversation with his parents, but instead he laughed against Langa’s chest, pushing at him.  “Get off of me, I’m an injured patient.”</p><p>Langa rolled off of him to lay side-by-side with him, their legs resting off the side of the bed, feet pressed together.  “I missed you, Reki.”</p><p>Reki grinned under <em>his boyfriend’s </em>attention.  “You saw me this morning.”</p><p>“Still too long,” Langa pouted, reaching out to touch Reki’s wet hair.  “You look cute with wet hair.”</p><p>“I look like a drowned cat,” Reki laughed. </p><p>They watched each other quietly, Langa’s fingers still in his hair.  Reki was smitten with that dopey lovesick look on Langa’s face.   He looked so pretty.  Reki could see every fleck of blue in his eyes.</p><p>“I brought you your schoolwork you missed,” Langa said.</p><p>Reki groaned, turning away, putting his hands in his hair to shake out the wet locks.  “You ruined the moment.”</p><p>Langa rolled his eyes.  “You’ll have to do it eventually, you already missed three days.”</p><p>Then something dawned on Reki.  “We missed the skate tournament!  I made you miss it!” Reki cried, turning on Langa to grab onto his hand in his panic.</p><p>Langa nodded seriously.  “We both missed it.  You were in the hospital and I was in rut, but it’s not your fault.  I don’t care about a tournament if you aren’t going to be there too.”</p><p>“Ah man,” Reki moaned.  “I actually kind of wanted to skate against Adam, maybe kick his butt this time.”</p><p>Nodding one more time, Langa agreed, “You would have won, I would win mine and then we would race each other.”</p><p>Reki sighed.  “But now I can’t even stand without falling over.  I want to skate!”</p><p>“You’ll get there,” Langa said, playing with his wet hair.  Reki watched as Langa looked all over his head.  “Your hair gets dark red when it’s wet.”</p><p>Reki smiled at him.  “You saw me at the beach, remember?”</p><p>“I didn’t have time to really look at you.”  Langa’s fascination with his hair was clear on his face.</p><p>“Langa, you’re really pretty,” Reki told him suddenly.  Langa’s eyes widened, hand stilling in his hair, and Reki watched in amazement as Langa began to redden, the blush so bright on his pale skin.  Langa started to turn away but Reki placed his hands on his face, staring. “No, don’t move, you look so cute.”</p><p>Langa was speechless under his hands.  They laid side-by-side and Reki once again felt so lucky to be with Langa. </p><p>“Thanks for coming to Japan, Langa,” Reki told him. </p><p>Leaning in, Langa graced his lips along Reki’s jaw.  His eyes were lidded with contentment as whispered to Reki, “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”</p><p>Reki would never get over hearing that word on Langa’s lips.  It filled Reki with a feeling of intoxication; Langa was a drug he would never quit.</p><p>Langa tentatively tugged on one of Reki’s hoodie strings, rolling it between his fingers, but he was looking at Reki with what only could be described as adoration.  It made Reki feel special.  Suddenly Reki could understand every love song.  It all made sense to him now. </p><p>Reki blinked slowly, his heart doing something funny as Langa brought his hoodie string to his lips to kiss it.  “Langa,” he squealed at how precious it was and he scooped him into a hug, Langa’s head tucked under his chin and Reki’s arms tucked behind his shoulders.  He breathed in Langa’s shampoo and his usual forest scent.  “I really like you.”</p><p>Langa wrapped his arms around Reki’s waist, holding him so lightly that Reki sighed happily.  “Do we have to go somewhere?” Langa murmured against Reki’s chest.  “I want to keep you all to myself.”</p><p>Reki snorted.  “I wanted to go to Joe’s and see everyone, get away from my parents for a while.”  Reki squeezed Langa closer though.  “But we can stay here a while longer.”</p><p>He pulled away just the slightest so he could look at Reki.  “What did your parents do?”</p><p>“They didn’t do anything,” Reki said with a shake of his head.  “They are just freakin’ out.  I kinda told them a bit about my dad.”</p><p>“Your biological dad?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Reki said.  “He was awful… but I don’t want to talk about him now.”</p><p>“But you’ll tell me, right?  I want to know everything about you and I want to be there for you.”</p><p>Reki couldn’t resist that hopeful look in Langa’s eyes.  “Okay, I’ll tell you, but later, okay?  I just want to enjoy my time with you.”</p><p>“And show the others you’re alive at Joe’s,” Langa tacked on.</p><p>“Yeah,” Reki agreed as Langa tucked himself back under Reki’s chin again. “But they can wait.”  He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Langa pressed against him and how their chests rose and fell together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, the whole group's reaction to Reki's predicament.  Next update will likely be Saturday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langa lifted Reki down from the window, Reki clutching onto his shoulders until he was set down.  “I’m really not heavy?” Reki asked as Langa steadied him on his feet.  Reki continued to hold onto Langa as he stood, feeling incredibly wobbly.</p><p>“Nah,” Langa laughed.  He took his helmet and put it on Reki’s head and clipped it under his chin for him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  His fingers brushed Reki’s skin delicately.</p><p>“Where’s your second helmet?” Reki asked as Langa helped him onto his motorbike first, practically lifting him, since his cursed legs didn’t want to lift that high.</p><p>“Forgot it,” Langa said. </p><p>Reki gasped.  “Well then you should take this helmet,” he said, going to unclip it from under his chin. </p><p>Langa stopped him.  “Nope, you’re keeping it on.  Besides, you are way more at risk at falling off than me right now.”  He grinned as he swung a foot over the bike and sat down in front of him.</p><p>Reki rested his chin on Langa’s shoulder, wrapping his hands around Langa’s waist.  “I guess you’re not wrong.”</p><p>Langa nodded.  “I’m always going to protect you first,” Langa told him.  Reki’s heart clenched and he pressed his nose to Langa’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>Casting a smile over his shoulder, Langa started up his bike and then were on their way.</p><p>He had to hold on to Langa harder that usual, trying to compensate for his weakened body.  Every time they slowed down at a stop or a turn, Langa checked on him, asking him if he was okay.  Reki nodded back.</p><p>Luckily, Joe’s restaurant wasn’t that far from Reki’s house.  Reki was so excited to see everyone; he’d texted each of them to make sure they would be there tonight, and whether it was by coincidence or if they were showing up for him, they would all be there. </p><p>Langa got off the bike first while Reki struggled to get off on his own.  Langa caught him as he almost slid off onto his face.  “Thanks, Langa,” he grinned at his boyfriend.</p><p>Sighing, Langa unclipped Reki’s helmet while his eyes crinkled in amusement.  “You’re hopeless.”</p><p>For a beat they just gazed at each other affectionately.</p><p>Then the door slammed open, Miya appearing from it.  “Are you guys just going to stare at each other our here?  I swear I’ve been watching you two flirt for a full minute from the window!” he complained.</p><p>Langa grinned with Reki conspiratorially.  “Reki, do you need me to carry you in?” he asked dramatically.</p><p>Reki faked a swoon with an arm draped over his forehead.  “I don’t think I can make it on my own!  You’ll have to carry me bridal style!”  He faked fainted into Langa’s arms.</p><p>Langa surprised him by actually picking him up while Reki laughed, wrapping his arms around Langa’s neck.</p><p>Miya groaned.  “You guys are the worst!”  He disappeared inside.</p><p>Kicking open the door, Langa brought Reki inside.  Joe scolded them, “Hey, be careful with my door.”</p><p>“Sorry, Joe,” Langa said, finally putting Reki back on his feet.</p><p>Reki adjusted his headband with one hand, the other still clutched on Langa’s collar.  He looked around to find Joe already cooking a meal.  No doubt he was making something for them all to eat.  Reki didn’t feel particularly hungry, but he had only had a few bites of rice before his parents had ambushed him with questions… so he guessed he could eat.</p><p>Cherry was sitting in his usual place at the counter.  Miya and Shadow were sitting at the table nearby, already set with plates and glasses and everything.  “Shadow!” Reki said excitedly.  “You’re out of the hospital!”  Shadow looked pretty good, no more bandages.</p><p>“So are you,” Shadow said, watching as Langa helped him into a chair by Miya.</p><p>Miya stood up abruptly.  “Gah, why do you smell like that?”  He clutched at his nose, eyes wide.</p><p>Reki looked at Langa.  “I just took a bath.”</p><p>“You smell sour.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Reki nodded, turning back to Miya, rubbing the back of his head.  “Sorry about that.  It’s gonna be like that for a while.  Kind of a side effect of the broken bond.”</p><p>“Broken bond?” Cherry asked, looking over at them with a serious frown.</p><p>Reki’s smile slid off his face and he looked at Langa.  “You didn’t tell them what happened?”</p><p>“No, you didn’t?” Langa shot back.</p><p>“Yeah, idiots, we didn’t hear from either of you for two days, then Langa tells us you are in the hospital but don’t respond to any texts asking why.  And then Reki asks us to meet here.  We literally don’t know anything.”  Miya’s face was the definition of annoyance.</p><p>Joe was dishing up the food.  “Is that why you can’t walk well right now?”</p><p>Reki nodded as Cherry came to join them at the table, pulling out a chair next to Shadow.  Next to Reki, Langa sat down.  “Uh, the short version is Langa had imprinted on me and I didn’t think he liked me and didn’t know much about imprints, so I took something to break the bond.  It ended up putting me in the hospital.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Miya cried, sitting back down by Reki, taking his hand away from his nose to shoot Reki an angry look.  “How could you really not know that Langa liked you?  He makes puppy eyes at you all the time, like right now!”</p><p>Reki turned his head quickly to catch the soft, dreamy look on Langa’s face before it turned to surprise.  “Oh!  I’ve noticed this before!”</p><p>Miya slapped a hand over his forehead in exasperation.  “You noticed it but you couldn’t figure it out?”</p><p>“I thought he was in love with an omega.  He never corrected me when I talked about it!”</p><p>“That’s not true at all,” Langa said, frowning.  “At least, I think I corrected you on it.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t remember that at all,” Reki said with a pout.</p><p>Cherry sighed.  “You both need to work on your communication.”</p><p>Joe snorted as he set the first dishes in front of Cherry and Shadow. </p><p>Cherry turned on him.  “What are you laughing for, Kojiro?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing,” Joe laughed, returning to the back to pick up to more dishes.  “I just remember a younger Kaoru that wouldn’t admit that he liked me.”</p><p>“I’m going to die,” Miya groaned, pressing his hands over his ears.</p><p>Shadow moved the conversation along by asking, “So how bad was it, that they had to hospitalize you?”</p><p>“He almost died,” Langa said immediately.</p><p>“Langa!” Reki cried.</p><p>Everyone was staring at him, even Joe who was in the middle of putting a plate in front of Miya.</p><p>“It’s the truth,” Langa said, “and they deserve to know.”</p><p>Reki could read the distress in Langa’s face, and when he glanced around the group, he was surprised to see horror in each of their expressions.  “It’s fine, guys!” he tried to cheer them up.  “It’s in the past.  I’m okay now.”</p><p>“You're clearly not fine,” was Cherry’s clipped response.</p><p>Joe placed his second plate in front of Langa, skipping Reki.  “Tell us the truth.”</p><p>Reki fidgeted, glancing at Langa again, taking in his deep frown.  Langa nodded once.  Sighing Reki, put his face in his hands.  “Langa and I can’t bond for a while… and I’m really weak and I’m going to get really emotional and I am vulnerable to commands—”</p><p>“What?” Cherry asked, frowning.  “Explain that.”</p><p>Reki curled his fingers together, avoiding any of their gazes.  “Umm, well, I always was vulnerable to commands, I guess, for people that I am close to.  But now, because the imprint was broken, my body went into shock and now it’s like heightened?”  When Reki looked up, they still looked horrified.  “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”</p><p>“That is very serious,” Shadow said.</p><p>“It’s not any more than an omega goes through regularly, right?” Reki tried to reason.</p><p>“Not at all!” Miya said angrily.</p><p>Reki looked at him, stunned.  For a second, he’d forgotten Miya was an omega.</p><p>“Have you seriously ever seen your mom or sisters just being commanded by random alphas?”</p><p>Reki thought for only a second before saying, “I’ve never seen them commanded.  I don’t think they ever have been.”</p><p>“Well, most of the time omegas can only be commanded by alphas close to them, like you were before, or when they are in heat.  Otherwise, commands can influence omegas, but we aren’t bound by them,” Miya explained.</p><p>Reki’s heart sunk.  “I’m more vulnerable than omegas?”</p><p>Langa pressed a hand to his back, rubbing to try to comfort him.  Reki stared at the table until Joe placed a bowl of soup in front of him.  Everyone else had pasta, and Reki’s stomach rolled at the thought of that kind of food. </p><p>His eyes teared at the sight of the soup because it was just so thoughtful of Joe.  It wasn’t just that, everyone around this table cared about him, he realized.  They were all leaning towards him, Shadow and Miya starting to panic at the potential of Reki crying on them, Reki not listening to what they were saying. </p><p>Reki took a deep breath, trying to push the emotion back before they actually fell.  He’d cried way too much lately, and honestly, he was over it.  “I’ll be okay,” he told them.  “I’ve got Langa.”</p><p>He glanced at Langa who reached up to push some of Reki’s hair out of his face.  “Yeah, you’ve got me.”</p><p>“And you’ve got the rest of us,” Joe declared, finally sitting down by Cherry.</p><p>“That’s right,” Cherry said thoughtfully. He took a minute to consider the group before saying, “In fact, what do you think of us creating a pack?”</p><p>Miya frowned.  “Those aren’t a thing anymore.”</p><p>Cherry nodded.  “You’re right, pack bonds aren’t a usual construct anymore because of the decreasing population of betas, but we’ve got a beta right here.”  He pointed at Reki casually.</p><p>Reki straightened under Cherry’s attention.  “What’s a pack?”</p><p>Joe looked at him gently.  “You don’t know what it is?”</p><p>“I mean, they kids used to play pack in elementary, but they never let me play.”</p><p>Joe closed his eyes for a moment, like he was trying to collect himself, before opening them and saying, “A pack is a traditional group of people, like a family, with a few alphas and a few omegas, but most of the group would be made up of betas to balance it out and keep order.  They are pretty much gone now, but some still create them.  The point is to create a bond to be each other’s support and comfort.”</p><p>“We’re that close?” Reki asked.  They looked horrified again.  “I mean, of course we are!  I just didn’t know we were <em>this </em>close.”  Well, mostly he was surprised they cared about him enough to form one just because he was hurting.  “Besides, I can’t do any official bonds.  Doctor’s orders.”</p><p>“Then something unofficial then,” Cherry said gently.  “Another part of it is smelling like a pack.  I’m not sure how affective it could be, but it might be helpful with that obvious vulnerable sour smell you have.  Help camouflage you a little bit.”</p><p>“You would do that for me?” Reki asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Shadow chimed in.  “Were basically a little family already.  Why not try it?”</p><p>“Have any of you been in a pack before?” Reki asked the table.  Around him, the others were shaking their heads, but Cherry and Joe looked at each other meaningfully.</p><p>After a beat, Joe nodded.  “We were in one, but it ended badly.  But don’t worry, we won’t be like that.  Besides, this will be unofficial until you get better Reki.”</p><p>“Does it hurt to break?” Reki asked, just in case.</p><p>“No,” Joe said softly.  “Not at all.”</p><p>Reki stared at his food.  He couldn’t believe this.  There were people in his life who actually wanted him to be in a pack with them.   Langa moved his hand off his back to his shoulder, squeezing lightly, and Reki looked at him.  And there was someone who liked him enough to want to bond with him.  And he thought of his family; he had a step-dad who cared about him more than he ever imagined.  It seemed impossible, but here he was, surrounded by people that cared for him.</p><p>Reki snapped himself out of his trance and grinned at them.  “Then we will have to try it!” he declared.  He picked up his spoon.  “But let’s eat, I’m starved!” he told them.  In a show, he took a spoonful and praised Joe animatedly about his cooking.</p><p>The mood lifted easily and they ate happily for the duration of their meal.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Miya said he was going home while Shadow said he had to go back to work to do some floral arrangements.  Reki probably needed to go home soon anyway, so they all stood, getting ready to depart. </p><p>“Here, kid,” Shadow said, holding a hand out for Reki who was struggling to stand.  Reki took it and he was pulled into a hug.  “Let’s have our first hug as a pack.”</p><p>Reki sucked a breath in surprise as the others joined them, wrapped Reki in the center.  He felt warm, protected, loved.  Joe ruffled his hair affectionately.</p><p>When they started to pull back, Miya was frowning.  “He doesn’t smell any different.”</p><p>“It was worth a shot,” Joe said, shrugging.</p><p>Langa hadn’t stopped hugging Reki, though, so Reki was preoccupied with Langa’s chin resting on his shoulder with Langa blinking sleepily.</p><p>“You guys are so gross,” Miya groaned.</p><p>“They’re cute,” Shadow said with a grin.  “Leave them alone.”  Maybe Miya secretly agreed though, because his face had turned red.</p><p>“Are you taking Miya home tonight?” Cherry asked Shadow.</p><p>Shadow shook his head, “Can’t tonight, I’m heading straight to the shop to finish up before boss goes home.”</p><p>Reki glanced at Miya, worried.  He thought of the creepers that had caught him outside, and he was just a beta.  He turned to Langa in his embrace and asked him, “Can you walk him to the station?”</p><p>Miya frowned.  “I’m not a princess.”</p><p>“It’s not about that,” Reki said.  “There’s just weird people out there, ya know?”</p><p>“I can walk him,” Langa assured him.</p><p>Reki pinched Langa’s cheek because Langa was so stupidly cute.  “Thanks, Langa.”</p><p>Langa pressed a kiss to Reki’s cheek before pulling away.</p><p>Using the table to balance, Reki pressed a hand to his cheek as he watched Shadow, Langa, and Miya go to exit the restaurant, calling a goodbye to each other.  The door closed behind them, leaving Cherry, Joe and Reki alone. </p><p>“Come sit,” Cherry told Reki while Joe cleared off the table. </p><p>Reki did what he was told, sitting down by Cherry where he pointed for him to go.  Joe was stacking plates while he said, “You and Langa are adorable.  Reminds me how I was with Kaoru at the beginning.”</p><p>“We are still like that, thank you very much,” Cherry argued, his eyebrow ticking.</p><p>Joe laughed, taking away the dishes.</p><p>Reki beamed.  “Langa’s really great.  I’m glad he likes me.”</p><p>“Let us know if you ever need any advice,” Joe called from where he was dumping the dishes into the soapy water in the sink.</p><p>He nodded in response.</p><p>Cherry checked how far Carla was charged by the wall, before turning back to Reki.  “So, tell me, when were you commanded before?”</p><p>Reki jolted.  “What?”</p><p>“You wanted Langa to walk Miya home and you mentioned that you were vulnerable to commands before this, that leads me to believe you experienced something that is causing this anxiety.”</p><p>There wasn’t any easy answer for this.  Reki started, “Langa accidently commanded me one time…”</p><p>“But that’s not the one that scared you, was it?”  Cherry stared him down knowingly.  Cherry was the most perceptive person Reki had ever met.</p><p>“My dad used to command me, before he split with my mom…”</p><p>“And?” Joe asked, sitting down across from them.</p><p>Reki glanced away.  “Nothing, that was the last time.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t,” Cherry said seriously.  “I’m not going to push you to reveal what happened, but if you have any trouble, you call us.  Keep Langa with you, too.”</p><p>Reki was relieved they didn’t want details.  “I will,” he told them. </p><p>Joe nodded, satisfied.  “We are holding you to that promise, kid.  No more dealing with stuff by yourself, got it?”</p><p>“Sure,” Reki said.  He was sure everything would be fine.  He had all these people in his life now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I am going to the Demon Slayer movie today?  Anyone seen it yet?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Reki was trapped, pushed against the wall, skateboard braced over his shoulder, breathing heavily as he stared at the three alphas in front of him.  They wore horrible grins as they closed in on Reki.  ‘Come on, don’t be like that.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Get away from me!’</em>
  
  <em>Reki hiked the board up even higher as he glared at them.  His arms trembled and suddenly they were so weak that he dropped the skateboard with a clatter.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They alphas laughed, coming closer still.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard his dad laughing over them.  ‘You’re so useless, Reki.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Langa?’  He should be here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>Don’t close your eyes,</strong>’ Adam’s voice echoed over them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Langa!’  Why wasn’t he here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The alphas surrounded him and one whispered in his ear, ‘<strong>Kill yourself.”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Langaaaaaaaaa!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“LANGA!” he screamed, waking to darkness.  He kicked at his blankets, struggling to get out of them, his heart thumping wildly in his neck.  It was hot, he was sweaty.</p><p>Something grabbed him and he pushed back on it.  “No, no!”</p><p>“Reki!”</p><p>“Get off me,” Reki whimpered, fighting the arms threatening to wrap around him.</p><p>“Reki!” the hands latched onto his shoulders.  “Reki, it’s me!”</p><p>The voice rushed to him, ringing familiar, and suddenly the fight left him.  “Langa?”</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Langa said, his hands not leaving Reki.  His voice was so soft.  “You had a nightmare.”</p><p>“Langa,” he choked out, relief crushing him.  He threw himself into Langa’s arms, squeezing his middle.  Langa wrapped his arms around Reki, pressing his face into Reki’s hair.</p><p>The door swung open, spilling hallway light across the room, blinding them.  Reki hid his face in Langa’s chest as he heard his mom call, “Reki? What’s wrong?  Oh—”</p><p>Langa shifted around him.  “He had a nightmare, Mrs. Kyan.”  He rubbed Reki’s back.  “I’ll take care of him.”</p><p>Mom’s voice was soft.  “I know you will,” she said affectionately.  “Tell me if he needs anything?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>His mom hesitated in the door a moment longer.</p><p>Reki just focused on his breathing and waited until she left; the door closed, sweeping them back into the dark.  Reki remembered now; after going to Joe’s restaurant, they had gone back to Reki’s and they fell asleep together in Reki’s bed.  It had been unintentional, at least on Reki’s part.</p><p>Reki breathed out heavily.  “I’m okay, Langa.”</p><p>“You woke up screaming my name,” Langa huffed. “It really scared me.”</p><p>Reki pulled back from Langa.  “It’s because I fell asleep in jeans.  Gave me nightmares.”  He removed himself from Langa’s embraced to work off the uncomfortable material and throwing it off the bed. When he turned back and felt Langa’s bare leg slip against him, he realized that Langa had already taken his off.  “You totally stayed over on purpose.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he told Reki, pulling him into his arms and laying them back against the pillows.  There was a beat while he arranged Reki so he was draped across his chest.  Reki gratefully wrapped himself around Langa, pressing his ear against Langa’s heart to hear his heartbeat.  Langa then asked, “What did you dream about?”</p><p>Reki closed his eyes, going still.  “Commands.”</p><p>“It wasn’t about the one I gave you, was it?”</p><p>“No way!” Reki hollered, lifting his head to glare at Langa’s silhouette.  “I trust you.”</p><p>“Tell me who, Reki.  I’ll tear them apart.”</p><p>Reki tucked his head back against Langa, frowning to himself.  “I already told you my dad is an asshole, right?  He commanded me a lot as a kid…”  He trailed off.  He didn’t want to lie to Langa but his heart burned uneasily.  He hid his face, tucking it into his arm.  Reki wasn’t sure why it made him so uncomfortable.  “I saw him recently,” he whispered into the dark.  There was no going back.</p><p>Langa’s arms tightened around him.  “Where?” his voice low.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>With his fingers curling into Reki’s sweatshirt, Langa asked, “When?”</p><p>“Like 2 weeks ago.  He… he commanded me to shut up after… after he took all of the money I had saved...  Ah man, I’m going to have to work like so much to make up the money.”</p><p>“Reki, you’re going off topic.”</p><p>“Look,” Reki said, pulling back so he could look at Langa.  He could see his hair swept across his face, shadowing him even further.  He sighed heavily before continuing, “He’s not the only one who commanded me.  And I’ll tell you about them if you promise me to not get mad.”</p><p>“I’m not promising that.”</p><p>“Please, Langa?  I need to get it off my chest and forget about it.  I don’t want you to make it a bigger deal than it is.”</p><p>“It is a big deal,” Langa said simply.</p><p>Reki groaned.  “I’m not going to tell you then,” he pouted petulantly, sitting up and taking himself away from Langa’s touch. </p><p>He picked at the edge of his sweatshirt as Langa sat up, his hair sticking out in all directions.  “Tell me, Reki.”</p><p>“Only if you promise.”</p><p>“Fine, I promise!”</p><p>“Umm… well Adam commanded me, I think, during the match I had with him.  It wasn’t much but he told me not to look away.  I was caught up with everything that I didn’t realize that it was a command…”</p><p>“Is that why you didn’t want me to race him?  I’m such an idiot!” Langa growled.  He curled his fingers into Reki’s sleeves, stopping Reki’s fidgeting.</p><p>“No, idiot.  I thought you would get hurt and that’s why I didn’t want you to race him,” he told him, exasperated.  “The worst command I got was from this group of alphas… Umm… they kinda-they kinda cornered me.”  Langa hands shook against him.  “Stop getting mad, Langa, you promised.”</p><p>Langa’s hand stilled so Reki continued, “After they cornered me, they said a bunch of stuff but then they said…”  He gulped.  “They told me to kill myself.”</p><p>A strangled noise of distress escaped Langa and suddenly Reki found himself with his arms full of Langa, who trembled all over him.  He didn’t speak, just gripped Reki’s body.</p><p>“You promised,” Reki whispered.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, Reki,” Langa growled out.  “I’m mad at myself for not being there.  I’m mad that there’s shit like them out there!  How could anyone tell you to kill yourself?”</p><p>Reki patted Langa’s back to comfort him.  “People are sick, Langa.”</p><p>Langa pulled back suddenly.  “But you?  You!  How could anyone hurt you?  I don’t get it!  You’re just so good, Reki!  Why would anyone want to hurt you?  Why do they continue to hurt you?  You’re so good.”</p><p>“You’re just one of the few who think so,” Reki said.  He didn’t even think that about himself most days.</p><p>“I don’t get it!” Langa growled.  Reki stilled at Langa’s growl, feeling a shiver spread through his body.</p><p>Reki took Langa’s hand and squeezed softly.  “Calm down, Langa.  For me?”  His body was starting to tremble because of Langa’s growling.  He might break down if Langa kept this up.</p><p>“Sorry, Reki,” Langa said, going limp against Reki, head tucked into his shoulder.  Reki could feel his breath tickling his neck.  “I unintentionally hurt you, too.  Am I just as bad as them?”</p><p>“No, you’re not.  And I don’t care, you’re you and you could do anything you want and I would let you,” Reki murmured, running his thumb across Langa’s soft hand. </p><p>“Don’t say that,” Langa complained.  “That makes me feel worse.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Langa!”</p><p>“Stop saying things are fine when they’re not!” Langa roared, pulling back in the dark.  Reki wished he could see what facial expression he was making.  His hand in his, gripping so hard that it could cut off his circulation, told him that Langa was mad, just like he’d told him not to be.  “You care so little about yourself and it hurts!  What if I told you that someone told me to kill myself?  What if I told you it didn’t matter?  What would you do?”</p><p>Reki was rendered speechless, processing Langa’s words.  “I would be so mad.”</p><p>“See? Finally!” Langa said. </p><p>It was really dawning on him now.  “I would be so, so, so mad, Langa.”</p><p>“Right.  So let me be mad for you,” Langa told him.  He gathered Reki into a hug and pulled him back down on the bed.</p><p>“Okay,” Reki whispered, allowing himself to be smothered by Langa’s embrace.  “You can be mad for me.”</p><p>Reki spiraled into his own head, thinking it over time and time again.  Langa eventually fell asleep on him, while Reki continued to stare up at the ceiling.    And the more he thought about it, the more he got mad for himself.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Reki woke up first to Langa’s phone alarm.  Granted, Langa kept sleeping through it, but Reki woke up with new purpose.  He forcefully got out of bed and stood; his face was scrunched with determination despite the slight shaking of his legs.</p><p>“Reki, what are you doing?” Langa mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“I’m going to school!” Reki said, turning to Langa, hands on his hips.</p><p>“What?”  Langa lifted his head, pulling himself onto his forearms to watch Reki through heavy eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to take a bath and I’m going with you to school!”</p><p>Langa rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “I have to go home to change.”</p><p>“Then I can meet you at the corner like we usually do.”</p><p>“You are not walking somewhere by yourself.”</p><p>“Langaaaaaaaaaaaa!”</p><p>Langa dropped down into the pillow sleepily.  He was ignoring him!  Fine, Reki would go take his bath to prove his point.  Surprisingly, Reki found himself able to walk without having to brace the wall.  He was able to walk a little faster than an old lady now, which was a plus.</p><p>When he got out of the bath, hair dripping, he stopped at the kitchen where mom was preparing breakfast.  “Mom!” he cried out, startling her. </p><p>“Oh, Reki!  What are you doing up?”</p><p>“I’m going to school today!”</p><p>“You’ve only been out of the hospital two days; I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Langa will walk me.  We’ll take the subway part of the way so I walk less.  Well, I’ll need to meet him part of the way, he needs to go home to change.”</p><p>“You can’t walk alone,” she told him, turning to him.  She gestured to his sister, Koyomi, who was finishing some last-minute homework at the table.  “Koyomi can walk you to meet up with him.”</p><p>“Are you serious?  What is a ten-year-old going do?”</p><p>“Better than you being alone,” Koyomi said.  Reki turned on her, not believing she had agreed so quickly.</p><p>“Come on!  This is embarrassing.”</p><p>His mom turned back to stirring in her pan.  “Either you go embarrassed, or you don’t go today.”</p><p>Reki groaned, putting a hand in his wet hair.  “Fine, I’ll go with her.  Whatever.  I’ll go tell Langa to get a move on.”</p><p>Langa left quickly while Reki continued to get ready for school.  He took his time, deciding which sweatshirt to wear, putting on his headband on perfectly and making sure his hair was completely dried. He put his untouched homework into his backpack and hefted it onto his shoulders.  It felt heavier than usual.  Reki made his way back to the kitchen and put his and Langa’s bentos in his bag while his sister stared at him. </p><p>“What?” he asked, putting backpack back on.</p><p>“Nothing, let’s go,” she said shortly, turning and leading the way out the front door.</p><p>They walked slowly, Koyomi a few feet in front of him, but he was focusing on his steps, not allowing himself to get tired or fall behind.  She kept looked behind her, to make sure he was still there.</p><p>“You should have told mom you didn’t want to,” Reki told her, trailing behind her.</p><p>She puffed out her cheeks angrily.  “I wanted to, though.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She ignored him, kept walking ahead of him as they descended the hill.  Reki could see Langa’s blue hair, standing out from the surroundings below them.  Reki waved enthusiastically at him.  Langa gave a short wave back.  Reki grinned.</p><p>“You’re really dating him, huh?”</p><p>Reki glanced at his sister in surprise.  “Yeah.”</p><p>“It’s good, you seem happier again.”</p><p>Reki’s smile grew and he elbowed her playfully.  “Who knew I had such a protective little sister!”</p><p>“Shut up!” she said, shoving him back.  Reki stumbled a little on his feet, but she grabbed him and righted him immediately.  “Sorry, forgot.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”  He would have said more but Langa was jogging up to him.  “Langa!” Reki said excitedly.</p><p>“Are you tired, Reki?”</p><p>Reki rubbed his head.  “Nah, just my pain sister unbalanced me.”</p><p>Koyomi clicked her tongue at them.  “I’ll see you idiots later.”  She turned and waved at them before walking away in the direction of her own school.</p><p>Langa tilted his head at Reki, his hair fanning over his nose.  “You sure you can walk the whole way there?”</p><p>“Let’s take the subway for part of the way, that way we can sit for a bit.  I’ll pay.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Reki, I can pay for my own."</p><p>Reki shook his head and poked Langa in the forehead.  “Nope, I am the crippled one here, you gotta listen to me.”  He grabbed Langa’s hand and started to lead him (badly) away.</p><p>Langa let himself being led.  “You’re not crippled, Reki,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Obviously I know that!”</p><p>They had taken the subway most of the way and then walked numerous more streets, they were almost there but Reki was slowing down.  Reki moaned.  “Seriously, I might actually be crippled after this.”  He felt like he was going to fall over.</p><p>Langa stopped in front of him and started to take off his backpack, pulling it on over his chest instead.  He looked silly, but Reki watched, intrigued.  Maybe he was going to ask to carry Reki’s backpack?  That would be a literal weight off his back!</p><p>Langa turned to him, gesturing for him to come closer.  “Now you.”</p><p>Reki went to take off his bag, but instead, Langa was squatting down, arms out behind him.  His determined eyes watching Reki expectantly. </p><p>“You’re going to give me a piggy back?”</p><p>“Yeah, hop on.”</p><p>Reki was about to object but he stopped.  He really wanted a piggy back from Langa.  “Tell me if I get heavy.”</p><p>“You won’t,” Langa said confidently as Reki went to step behind him.</p><p>Delicately, Reki wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and they tipped together.  Langa moved his arms under Reki’s legs and pushed him up higher to settle him into a comfortable position.  Reki felt warm and fuzzy all over, his heart going wild over every little thing Langa did for him.</p><p>“You’re really cute, Langa, you know that?”</p><p>Langa laughed.  “Thanks, Reki.”</p><p>Somehow, Langa accepting his compliment had Reki’s face flaming.  He leaned further into Langa and breathed in his scent, content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason I really like how this chapter came out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People stared when they walked into school together; most of Reki’s classmates welcomed him back as he entered the classroom.  Reki tried to move normally, feeling suddenly embarrassed at being so weak in his walk.  Langa hovered nearby as Reki trudged across the classroom to dump himself into his seat at his desk.  Langa, who was still holding both his and Reki’s bags, put them away for them while some of their classmates gathered around him.</p><p>“Welcome back, Reki!”</p><p>“We were worried when both you and Langa didn’t show up.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Reki fidgeted, trying to figure out the best way to answer them.  Behind him, he could hear Langa closing a locker door.  “I was in the hospital,” Reki told them, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>“We heard that already from Langa,” one of the girls said.  “But he didn’t tell us what for.”</p><p>“You do smell really sour though.”</p><p>Reki glanced at Langa as he sat down in his seat but angled himself towards where everyone was gathering.  His eyes scanned over each of them with a tightness Reki didn’t understand.   “It’s part of the side effects,” Reki explained.</p><p>“You broke an imprint?” One of the alpha boys asked.</p><p>Reki and Langa flinched simultaneously.  Reki hadn’t expected anyone to actually know what had happened.  “How did you know that?” Reki admitted before he could think better of himself.</p><p>The guy shrugged.  “I just knew someone who did.”</p><p>Someone gasped.  “Your bond with Langa broke?  I didn’t even know you had one!”</p><p>“Good morning, class.  In your seats!” the teacher called as he strolled in after in as the bell chimed overhead.</p><p>Reki stole a look over to Langa.  Langa was already looking, head tilted at Reki worriedly.  It’s fine, Reki tried to assure Langa in a smile. </p><p> </p><p>By lunch, rumors had spread through the school, the main one being that Reki had broken up with Langa and it had broken their imprint bond.  Another rumor was that Reki and Langa had hooked up but they had to break the bond before it got too serious.  Another rumor was that Langa had beaten up Reki and sent him to the hospital. </p><p>“Why would they think that?” Langa raged as they walked; he was carrying both their bentos while Reki laughed at him.  Reki tried to stay upright as they approached the stairs to the roof.  “It’s not funny, Reki!”</p><p>Reki was holding his stomach.  “Come on, it’s a little funny!”</p><p>“Why would they think I would just beat you up?  Am I scary?”</p><p>Reki grinned, taking the sight of the wrinkle across Langa’s nose, scrunched in disgust.  “You’re the least scary alpha I know,” Reki chuckled.  “That’s why it’s funny!”</p><p>Langa groaned at him as they reached the stairs. </p><p>Reki held onto the railing, starting to slowly make his way up.  “You can go ahead to the top,” Reki told him.  “You don’t have to wait for me.” </p><p>Somehow, he should have expected Langa’s response.  “I want to stay with you.”</p><p>The words stopped Reki on the stairs.  Sometimes he couldn’t believe how sweet Langa was.</p><p>“Did you need help?” Langa asked, offering his hand.</p><p>Reki bit back a smile.  “Sure, Langa,” he said, even though he could’ve made it by himself.  He just wanted a reason to hold Langa’s hand.</p><p>A group of girls walked down the stairs as they were coming to the first landing.  They all stared as Reki made his way up.  “Are you making Langa help you?” one of the girls asked as they passed.</p><p>Langa was frowning, head turning towards the girls.  “He’s not making me.”</p><p>“Langa offered,” Reki mumbled, heat spreading up his neck.  He was starting to feel self-conscious under their eyes. </p><p>“He totally broke the bond on purpose,” one of the girls laughed as they descended the stairs, disappearing around the corner.  “That’s the only way he could get Langa to look at him.”</p><p>Reki stopped dead.  They weren’t totally wrong.  He had broken the bond and now he was making Langa labor over him.  He’d carried Reki to school for crying out loud!  Reki glanced at his boyfriend, worriedly, checking to see if Langa looked annoyed. </p><p>Langa looked nothing but concerned; the expression twisted Reki’s heart.</p><p>“Don’t take them seriously,” Langa told him. </p><p>Reki laughed humorlessly, starting to walk up the stairs again, slipping his hand out of Langa’s.  “I wasn’t taking them seriously.”</p><p>“Then why’d you let go of my hand?” Langa asked, his eyes serious.</p><p>Reki turned and looked at him.  He was caught...  Instead, he just shrugged, looking down at his shoes.</p><p>Langa reached and tugged on his sweatshirt drawstring, pulling Reki’s attention back.  “Don’t listen to them, okay?”</p><p>Reki felt conflicted.  He wanted to agree with Langa but his stupid brain was still stuck on what those girls had said, even though he knew it wasn’t true.  Eventually he said simply, “Alright.”</p><p>Nodding, Langa handed Reki the bentos.  Reki looked at them in confusion but then suddenly he was being scooped up, once again bridal style, and Langa started to march them up the stairs.  “Langa!” Reki screeched as they went.  “Put me down!”</p><p>“Nope, this is faster.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right, it was faster.  They were sitting in their usual spot against the fence, both opening up their bentos, and Langa was already chowing down while Reki took careful bites.  His stomach was a bit better today.  He could now stomach the thought of eating some vegetables with his rice, luckily.</p><p>Langa was talking, actually going on a rant about something or other, which was really rare for Langa!  Reki wanted to listen, he did, but there were yet another group of girls on the other side of the roof.  It wasn’t unusual to see girls on the roof, Reki just usually ignored them.</p><p>But today, he couldn’t help but hear what they said.</p><p>“He’s with Reki, even though they broke a bond?”</p><p>“I didn’t even know they were dating?”</p><p>“What if they are dating now?”</p><p>“How can Langa stand him!  He’s so annoying.”</p><p>“Reki?  Are you listening?”</p><p>At Langa’s words, Reki jolted back, eyes flicking up to Langa’s.  “Oh! Yeah! Totally!”</p><p>Langa looked suspicious.  “Then what was I saying?”</p><p>“Fine!  I wasn’t listening, you caught me,” Reki said, leaning into Langa’s shoulder.  He needed to stop listening to what everyone was saying.  It was really messing with him. </p><p>“I was saying, we should try out a new spot for skating soon.  Miya was telling me about it.”</p><p>Reki eagerly agreed with an enthusiastic nod.  “Can we go there today?  I’ll just watch, promise!”</p><p>Langa laughed.  “Sure, let’s do it.”</p><p>Over Reki’s shoulder, he heard, “I bet Langa just feels bad for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Reki dipped into the bathroom after, telling Langa he would be right out.  He watched Langa plant himself next to the bathroom door, holding all of their things, like a guard dog. </p><p>It wasn’t like Reki really had to go to the bathroom, but he needed to splash some water on his face.  All the walking was making him feel sweaty with effort.  He walked in to find four boys already hanging out by the sinks.  One stall was closed.</p><p>Reki went to the sink and let the water run cold.  The toilet behind him flushed while he started to splash the water over his face, hunching over the sink.  His headband rode up while he did so, some of his hair becoming wet.  When he came back up to look in the mirror, the reflection of the boys was closer, all four standing behind him.  </p><p>The one he recognized from next door’s class, Kenichi, stepped forward.  “Hey, Reki.”</p><p>“Hey,” Reki said, turning to get a paper towel from the dispenser. </p><p>“I heard you broke a bond with Langa and were sent to the hospital.”</p><p>Reki dried his hands slowly.  “Yeah, what about it?”</p><p>“I thought stuff like that only happened to omegas.”</p><p>He felt himself bristling at their words.  “Betas are not that different from omegas and alphas.”</p><p>“I looked it up, betas can be like imitation omegas.  Does that mean you would respond to a command?” </p><p>Reki dropped the paper towel into the trash, turning to glare at them.  “Stop being a dick.”</p><p>Kenichi raised his hands defensively.  “We are just curious, Reki.  No need to get defensive.”</p><p>“Yeah, we just wanted to see what kind of beta you are.  Are you then?  An imitation omega?” another asked.</p><p>Suddenly a bathroom stall was slammed open and out came Koki, the boy that had confessed to Reki days ago.  “And what’s wrong with being an omega?” Koki asked loudly.</p><p>His appearance seemed to split up the group.  “Chill,” Kenichi said, going to leave.  “We were just wondering.”</p><p>Koki went to wash his hands casually, as if he hadn’t just saved Reki from harassment.  His blonde hair swept over his ear in perfect waves and once again, Reki surprised himself in thinking the other boy was pretty.  “Thanks for helping me out there,” Reki said.</p><p>The other boy shrugged.  “I hate when people pick on others.”  His eyes were wistful.  Reki got the sense that he’d experienced something similar in the past.  “Besides, when I heard you talking, I had to come help.”  He smiled at Reki and he was taken aback by the adoration the guy was openly showing him.</p><p>“Umm, Koki,” Reki started, rubbing at his neck nervously.  “Did you really have a crush on me?”</p><p>“Still do,” Koki said slyly. </p><p>Reki flushed.  He didn’t know what to say!  He just openly gaped at Koki while he laughed at him. </p><p>Langa suddenly came banging through the door.  “Reki, what’s taking so…” He stopped when he saw them standing together.</p><p>Koki’s laugh turned nervous while Langa’s eyes hardened.  “Anyway, I’ll see you around Reki.”  He started to step around Reki but then paused, leaning in towards Reki.  “If you ever break up with Langa, give me a call, kay?”</p><p>“Huh?” Reki sputtered as the boy left.</p><p>Langa glared at him as he passed, causing Koki to speed walk through the door.</p><p>“Did he just…?”</p><p>“He just hit on you in front of me!” Langa said in total disbelief.  He crossed the room and grabbed onto Reki’s arm possessively.  “I can smell him on you.”</p><p>Reki watched in shock as Langa dumped their bentos into the sink and grabbed Reki towards him and hugging him hard.  Langa rubbed himself on Reki’s neck.  Reki’s face flamed as he realized Langa was marking him as his.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Langa rasped into his ear.</p><p>A shiver ran down Reki’s neck.  He could collapse any second now if Langa didn’t let him go.  “Langa, it’s okay.  You’re mine, too, right?”</p><p>Langa squeezed him, and when he pulled back, Reki found that Langa no longer looked mad.  His eyes were practically sparkling.  “Say that again, Reki.”</p><p>“Say what?”</p><p>“What you just said.”</p><p>“Wha-? OH!” Reki’s mind reeled as he realized what he said.  Langa looked at him excitedly and Reki couldn’t deny him what he wanted, so he repeated with a grin, “You’re mine, Langa!”  Langa’s face was bright red almost instantly and Reki choked out a laugh.  “Wow, you really liked that.”</p><p>Langa nodded enthusiastically.  “Yeah, it sounded really good coming from you.” </p><p>Reki snorted, patting Langa on the shoulder. “Seriously, we should get to class.”</p><p>Langa crowded Reki suddenly, his back bumping into the wall.  Langa pressed his forehead to Reki’s, leaning in with eyes closed.  The thump of his heart sped and it was all Reki could hear, especially when Langa opened his eyes and looked at Reki with the most endearing expression.  Reki felt like the only thing that mattered in Langa’s eyes.</p><p>Reki looked at the way Langa’s eyebrows furrowed, how he smiled just the slightest, and how vibrant his blue-green eyes were.  Reki was transfixed, eyes still wide with surprise.</p><p>“I like you a lot, Reki.”</p><p>Langa’s hair tickled his nose.  Reki was pretty sure he was already in love with Langa, but he responded, “I like you even more.”</p><p>They laughed quietly together when the bell chimed overhead.  “We’re going to be late,” Reki said, not wanting to move.</p><p>Langa nodded against his forehead, pulling back slowly.  Reki was disappointed, he wanted Langa to kiss him. </p><p>It dawned on him as he watched Langa gather their things from the sink—the only time they’ve properly kissed was in the hospital.  And on top of it, he hadn’t been the one to initiate any kisses, not even on the cheek.  He really wanted to kiss Langa again, he thought.</p><p>“Ready?” Langa asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Reki said, breathless.  He was already planning on how he would kiss Langa.  He was going to wow him.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my favorite drawing I've done yet. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re staring at him,” Miya interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>Reki was indeed gaping at Langa, who was grinding down the railing of the abandoned alleyway that Miya had invited them to.  It was near Miya’s school, so it had been a bit of walk for Reki, tiring him out, which was why he was sitting against a wall in the alley.  It had the perfect view to watch Miya and Langa after every attempt.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with watching?” Reki said, looking over at the younger teen as he sat down beside him, placing his board across his lap.</p>
<p>Langa was going for another attempt.  The railing was long, longer than any of them have attempted, so the two boys had been taking turns seeing how far they could go.  Miya rolled his eyes.  “You are obviously trying to figure something out.  You’re frowning at him.  If you were just watching him skate, you usually have this dopey look on your face.”</p>
<p>Reki hummed. “Well, you got me.  But you don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“Lately I feel like I need to triple check you’re not thinking something dumb.”  Miya shrugged at him, brows furrowing seriously. </p>
<p>He straightened, recognizing that he had worried Miya.  “It’s seriously nothing this time…”  Miya was still frowning at him, daring him to say what he was thinking.  Reki stole a glance at Langa who was oblivious of their conversation, before turning to mutter to Miya, “Okay, fine.  I am trying to figure out how to kiss Langa.”</p>
<p>Miya jerked away, face scrunching in disgust.  “Ew! What, seriously?”</p>
<p>“I told you that you didn’t need to know!” Reki said, raising his voice.</p>
<p>Langa skidded off the rail and guided his board over to them.  “What are you guys talking about?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Reki squeaked, elbowing Miya in the side.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Miya cried, placing a hand over where Reki had hit.  “Reki is just being an idiot.”</p>
<p>Langa blinked owlishly, looking between both fuming boys, before nodding.  “Okay, then.”  He skated off to try another grind. </p>
<p>Miya leaned in.  “Why are you agonizing about it?  Just do it.”</p>
<p>Reki let the back of his head thump against the wall behind him.  “I can’t believe I’m letting you give me advice.”</p>
<p>The sound of Langa’s board scraping across metal as he ground halfway across the rail had Reki watching as he maneuvered off, landing cleanly before he lost balance.  It was further than the last attempt!  Langa’s head whipped in Reki’s direction, turning an excited smile on his boyfriend.  “Did you see that, Reki?”</p>
<p>“It was amazing!” Reki exclaimed, genuinely excited and impressed.</p>
<p>“I’ll get even farther,” Langa said, skating back towards where he started.</p>
<p>Miya snorted.  “See?  You shouldn’t worry about it so hard.  He literally worships the ground you walk on.”</p>
<p>“He does not,” Reki protested.  </p>
<p>“Try it and tell me I’m wrong.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that I’m scared how he’ll react,” Reki told him.  Langa jumped onto the rail, lost his balance and the board flew away from.  Langa ran after it.  “I just…”  He glanced at Miya, who was pulling up his hood over his hair, watching Reki quietly.  “I just want to make it good and I’m afraid I’ll mess it up.”</p>
<p>“Then just start small.”</p>
<p>“Small?”</p>
<p>Miya tugged the hood over his eyes, but Reki could see the embarrassed flush on his face.  “Just kiss him on the cheek or something,” he muttered so quietly that Reki almost missed it.</p>
<p>His eyes found Langa again as he was jogging back to his starting point, Reki’s board under his arm.  Reki really needed to finish Langa’s board for him.  He watched as Langa ran, tipping the board forward to hop on.  He completed a perfect jump onto the rail.  He still didn’t make it as far, but he looked so cool doing it.</p>
<p>“Good job, Langa!” Reki called, cupping his mouth. </p>
<p>Langa smiled at his words.</p>
<p>Yeah, Reki could start small and work his way up.  He and Langa had a ton of time to get things right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked back to Reki’s as the sun was setting.  Reki’s legs shook with each step and he almost regretted going to school that day.  He knew he would pass out as soon as he got into his bed. </p>
<p>“Mom wants me home tonight,” Langa said, pouting, shifting his skateboard around in his hands. </p>
<p>Reki laughed.  “You’re basically living at my house lately.  I’m sure she misses you.”</p>
<p>Langa agreed.  “Yeah.  But you should come over next time.  I’m sure mom would love to see you, too.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we can do that.”</p>
<p>Langa stepped closer and Reki watched as Langa took Reki’s hand in his, threading their fingers together.  Reki worried about how sweaty his hands were, or maybe they were clammy.  They felt normal, but Langa would tell him if they felt gross, right?</p>
<p>“Reki!  Look at the sunset!”</p>
<p>Reki turned and he gasped.  It was a vibrant sunset with oranges, pinks, purples, yellows, blues, and every color between.  Only a few clouds dotted the sky, floating calmly through the swarm of colors, their usual white stained with the hues.</p>
<p>They stopped to lean against the railing, letting go of each other’s hands to brace themselves on it.  They were high on the side of the hill, down below them they could see rows of houses spreading out into an urban jungle.</p>
<p>Reki glanced at Langa.  The colors from the sun were making Langa shine; his eyes reflected the light beautifully.  Now is his chance, Reki thought.  He could kiss Langa now.</p>
<p>Langa glanced at him and Reki quickly looked away, staring down at the railing, his hand tightening on it.  Why was this hard?  Embarrassing?  Just do it!  It’ll be fine.</p>
<p>Gathering up all of his courage, Reki turned to kiss Langa on the cheek, quick and simple.  But!  Apparently Langa had turned to do the same!  Because instead of finding Langa’s cheek, Reki found himself lip locked with Langa, both of their eyes wide with surprise.</p>
<p>Reki was the first to pull away, hand reaching up to tangle in the hair at Langa’s nape while Reki rested his forehead on Langa’s shoulder.  Reki laughed and Langa soon followed, pulling Reki into a hug.  “That was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek,” Reki said into Langa’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Mine was too,” Langa responded, his voice dancing with amusement. </p>
<p>“I wanted to be the one who initiated it,” Reki complained, “but you were the one leaning in again!”</p>
<p>Langa laughed.  “You can do it this time.  I won’t fight you.”</p>
<p>He leaned back to look at Langa, who was beaming at Reki, clearly enjoying Reki’s struggles.  “Okay, I will.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment.  Reki thought about how he should go for it.  Do you just, lean in?  That’s what Langa had done right?</p>
<p>“Any day now, Reki,” Langa teased.</p>
<p>Reki put a hand on his shoulder.  “Shut it, Langa, I’m concentrating.”</p>
<p>Langa grinned and just watched Reki as he positioned himself in front of Langa.  Okay.  Yep, just lean in.  That’s all he had to do.   He breathed out slowly and then leaned into Langa’s space.  Langa didn’t meet him halfway, staying still to let Reki do the work.</p>
<p>Reki pressed his lips lightly against Langa’s; it was so light, their lips ghosted across each other and Reki felt a zing of excited flow through him.  Langa exhaled against him and Reki realized he had closed his eyes, so he did the same.</p>
<p>A beat more and Reki pushed his lips against Langa’s, feeling the way they melded together and the softness of Langa’s lips.  Langa moved his against Reki’s and Reki followed his lead, kissing together in time.  It was so perfect, stirring Reki’s feelings together until he was overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Then, Reki felt Langa’s tongue slip against his suddenly and Reki pulled away in shock.  He hadn’t been prepared for that!  “Langa!” he cried, not scolding, just surprised.</p>
<p>Langa smiled tenderly, eyes crinkling with mirth.  “Couldn’t resist.  It was okay, right?”</p>
<p>Reki ducked his head, face burning.  “I liked it.  We can… do it again?”</p>
<p>Gentle fingers guided Reki’s chin back up and Langa pressed his lips against Reki’s before he could catch his breath, slipping their tongues together again.  It was amazing.  Reki didn’t know he could experience something like this.  It was so intimate, Reki felt like he could collapse, but Langa was holding him steady.  Their mouths moved together, Langa’s hand holding his hip, his other holding his skateboard.  </p>
<p>Langa was the first to break it this time.</p>
<p>“You’re a good kisser,” Reki said before he could help himself.</p>
<p>“We both are,” Langa assured him.</p>
<p>Reki glanced at the sunset to find it was approaching dusk.  “Should we head back?”</p>
<p>Langa slipped his hand from Reki’s body to reposition his board and then taking Reki’s hand to lead them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at the gate of Reki’s house a few moments later.  Langa took the opportunity to kiss Reki on the forehead and then going to slip away, but Reki held his hand tighter.  “I get to kiss your cheek, like I planned.  Only fair!”</p>
<p>Langa’s eyes widened as Reki pressed a quick kiss against Langa’s jaw before he could respond.  In his surprise, Langa pressed a hand to his face, smile growing.  “Thanks, Reki.”</p>
<p>Reki rubbed the back of his neck.  “Oh, you know, any time!”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do the rest of the night?”</p>
<p>“Sleep,” Reki said.  “But I might also finish your board.”</p>
<p>He expected Langa to be excited but Langa’s eyes ran across Reki’s face and suddenly he felt exposed.  “Don’t work too hard, I can keep using your board until you feel up to it.”</p>
<p>“Well, like I said, I might just sleep.”</p>
<p>“And do your homework.”</p>
<p>Reki casted him a withering look.  “You just want to copy the Japanese homework.”</p>
<p>“I let you copy my English.”</p>
<p>Reki nodded.  “Well, you got me there.  Let’s meet up tomorrow and we can exchange?”</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you here this time,” Langa told him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’ll have mom make bentos again.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll bring you something.  Something for you to wear.”</p>
<p>Reki gaped, covering his face with his sweatshirt sleeve.  “I almost forgot about courting.”  Suddenly a thought came to him and he looked at Langa excitedly, “What if I court you back, Canadian style!  I’ll bring you some really good food tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Langa’s eyes sparkled at the concept.  “Please do!”</p>
<p>“It’s a promise!” Reki said, holding his hand to do their signature fist bump.</p>
<p>They pushed their fists together and then pulled back to form an infinity sign between their fingers.  It felt so much more intimate now, now that they were together.  It felt like…</p>
<p>“We’ll be together infinitely,” Langa uttered, like reading Reki’s thoughts.</p>
<p>“Right!” Reki said, butterflies taking flight in his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki watched his boyfriend descend down the hill.  He wondered why Langa hadn’t just skated away; it would be so much faster.  Well, maybe it was because of the way he kept looking over his shoulder at Reki who still stood at the gate.  They gave each other one last wave as Langa disappeared around the turn. </p>
<p>He stood for a moment, contemplating the day.  Things had been weird at school, but it hadn’t been so bad.  Beyond that, the day had been amazing.  Who knew that the right person could make him feel this?</p>
<p>Suddenly a light illuminated behind Reki.  He turned, blinded by the headlamps of a car he hadn’t noticed part of the way up the hill.  How long had that been there?</p>
<p>Maybe it was just a neighbor, Reki thought as it pulled away from the curb.  It was a black car, the windows tinted dark so Reki couldn’t see inside.  It slowed by him and Reki tensed, taking a step back.</p>
<p>It came to stop and the back window rolled down slowly.  Reki gulped as it revealed a man with blue hair and deep, upset frown on his face.  Adam.</p>
<p>He turned his eyes on Reki and he felt frozen under Adam’s gaze.  He was truly an intimidating man.</p>
<p>“Ah, little red head,” Adam drawled at him with a threatening smile.  “You stood me up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of a jump scare at the end here for you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki felt frozen under Adam’s red eyes; there was absolutely nothing friendly in that gaze.  Reki took another step back, trying to stay calm.  “What do you want, Adam?” Reki spat.  He wished Langa was here.</p><p>The man put his hand on the door handle and it unlocked as he pushed it open just the slightest.</p><p>“My house is right there!” Reki told him frantically.  His body trembled.  “My parents will know if you—”</p><p>“Oh?  Are you scared of me?”  Adam sounded amused, although he stopped with his door slightly open.</p><p>Reki took another step back.  He could make a run for it, but honestly, his legs felt like he would immediately collapse if he tried.  He wanted to tell Adam, that no, he wasn’t scared; but of course he could only stare, barely breathing.  “What are you doing here?” he said quietly.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at his house, the windows becoming illuminated in the evening dark.  Glancing to his right, he glanced to the corner he had seen Langa disappear around.  He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Adam laughed lightly and pushed his door fully open.  He closed it behind him, leaning slightly towards the window but not taking his eyes off of Reki.   He said to his driver, “Take a lap around the block.”</p><p>The car pulled away promptly, leaving Adam to loom over Reki in the darkness.  Reki, with his breath coming in short gasps, spat out, “Are you going to tell me what you want or are you just going to be creepy?”</p><p>“Please, little red head.  You’re the one who stood me up.  You should be apologizing to me.”  He took a few steps towards to Reki suddenly.</p><p>Reki stumbled away from him, almost falling but Adam caught him, tipping him backwards in a lover’s dip.  Adam eyed him hungrily.  “See there?  I saved you.  You should be grateful.”</p><p>Mortified, Reki shoved at him.  Adam dropped him to the ground unceremoniously and Reki hit the concrete street hard.  Reki winced and looked up at Adam.  “I didn’t stand you up, I was in the hospital.”</p><p>Adam tsked.  “And because you were, little Langa didn’t show for his race either.”  Adam placed a dramatic hand to his forehead.  “Without even a notice, I was forced to cancel the tournament.  How humiliating.  I really wanted to race our snow prince.”  He removed his hand from his face to glare at Reki openly.  “And it’s all because of you.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know if I wanted to race!  And besides, Langa was in rut, so it’s not like he would have—”</p><p>Adam sneered at him in disgust before squatting down and curling his fingers around Reki’s throat, holding him in place, forced to look at him.  “Rut?  Because of you, I assume?  How barbaric!  Whatever could he see in a poor excuse of a skater like you?”  He leaned in, looking down the bridge of his nose at Reki.  “You’re skating is boring.  You’re worthless to Langa but yet he dotes on you.  It’s disgusting.”  He breathed in sharply.  “I can smell him on you.”</p><p>“What’s disgusting is you!” Reki said, grabbing onto Adam’s wrist, trying to pry him away.  “Langa is seventeen, you creep!”</p><p>Adam tilted his head, laughing at him, his fingers tightening on him.  It was not enough to choke him, but enough for Reki’s breath to come restricted.  “Langa and I will be together.”</p><p>“You’re a freak,” Reki wheezed out, fingers scrambling against his hand.</p><p>“You were supposed to be my bait, but someone as insignificant as you took him from me again.  Langa is my Eve and together we will fall in sin,” he purred.  His eyes sparkled with amusement.  “And I need you to skate against me.  Then he will come to me.”</p><p>Reki kicked at him, catching the man in the side, but Adam barely flinched.  Instead, he let go of Reki and stood.  In his wake, Reki coughed and rubbed at his neck.  “You’re crazy!  I’m not bringing Langa anyway near you.”</p><p>“I thought as much,” he chuckled.  “It’s okay, I know you’ll change your mind.  After all, you’re just a little vulnerable beta, aren’t you?”  He looked at Reki like he was a piece of trash, his to kick around.</p><p>Reki scrambled away, back hitting the brick wall that lined the gate to his house.  He used it to quickly push himself to standing, the hair raising on the back of his neck as Adam grinned at him.  Reki took the man’s silence as an opportunity to try to run for it. </p><p>His steps thudded only two steps when Adam commanded, <strong>“Stop.”</strong></p><p>Reki jolted to a halt, his body trembling from exhaustion, fear, stress.  He wanted to turn and yell at the man but his feet were glued in place.  Reki whimpered involuntarily.</p><p>Adam chuckled.  “So weak.  It really is a shame.”  He rounded to stand in front of Reki and placed a small card in Reki’s hand before his could pull away, forcing Reki’s hand to curl around the small thing.  <strong>“Give this to Langa, no speaking about this until then.”</strong></p><p>Reki’s hand stiffened over the card.  Someone would have to pry it from his cold, dead hand, Reki realized,as the familiar invisible rope wrapped around his vocal cords. </p><p>“There you go.  That wasn’t that hard, now, was it?” Adam purred, pushing Reki roughly forward towards his house. </p><p>Adam’s car had come back, slowing to a stop at the front.  Reki ducked away before he could command him again, adrenaline thrumming through him as he bolted to his front door.  He put his hand on the handle before he finally looked back.</p><p>Adam was gone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Reki had managed to avoid his parents that night, taking a bath before they could smell Adam on him.  His parents couldn’t know about Adam; he couldn’t tell them about a man that was antagonizing them at an illegal skating operation.  He wasn’t stupid. </p><p>And it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to tell someone.  He would tell Langa as soon as he the command released him. </p><p>Reki was quiet before breakfast as his mom helped him put together a bento for Langa.  The quality was turning clumsy under Reki’s stressed hands, not just because he was bad at making bentos. </p><p>“It’s really cute you’re making this for him,” mom giggled at him as he rolled together a misshapen rice ball.  Before he could stop her, she was snapping a picture of Reki.  He was wearing his sister’s pink apron for the preparations.</p><p>“Hey!” Reki said, snapping out of his thoughts.  “What are you going to do with that picture?”</p><p>His mom laughed.  “I’m sending it to Langa and Nanako.”</p><p>“Mom!” Reki cried, half-heartedly.  But he really couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.  His worry about the little card in his pocket was consuming most of his concentration.</p><p>Reki wrapped up the bentos in their usual cloths while he thought of the card.  It was sealed but Reki hadn’t been able to bring himself to open it nor leave it behind.  The command wouldn’t let him do either.  It had specifically instructed him to give the card to Langa.</p><p>“Langa’s here!” Koyomi called from the front, opening the door before Langa even had a chance to knock. </p><p>“Langa!” Reki gasped out before he could stop himself, throwing off the apron and snatching up the bentos.  He needed his boyfriend more than ever at this moment.</p><p>He was just coming in the door when Reki attacked Langa with a hug, his bentos bumping with Langa’s back.  Langa curled his arms around Reki, holding him tight.  “You’re walking better today,” Langa commented.</p><p>Reki hummed, melting into the hug.  “Maybe,” he said.  He still felt so weak. </p><p>After a moment, Reki pulled back to look Langa in the eyes.  Whatever he saw on Reki’s face had Langa’s happy face dropping into concern, searching Reki’s face.  “Reki?” he said quietly.</p><p>Reki silently handed him the bentos so he could pick up his backpack.  “We need to go,” Reki told Langa, looking him straight on, emphasizing his words.</p><p>Langa suddenly looked scared as Reki grabbed him by the arm, waving to his mom as he dragged Langa out the front door.  He could feel the command clawing at his throat as he felt the urge to tell Langa everything.  So instead, he kept marching ahead, dragging Langa along until they were halfway down the hill.</p><p>“Reki?” Langa asked.  “What’s going on?”  His voice was twinged with worry.</p><p>Reki halted.  His voice was stolen from him in this moment, so the most he could do was shove his hand into his pocket and pull out the small sealed card and passing it to Langa.</p><p>Langa frowned, balancing the bentos under one arm while he opened the card.</p><p>As soon as he broke the seal, it was like the chokehold on Reki snapped and he gasped in a breath while Langa read the card, his expression growing angry.  Reki worked on wheezing, clutching one hand to Langa’s jacket as he doubled over.  In one deep breath, Reki finally said, “He’s a fricken’ creep, Langa!”</p><p>“When the hell did he give you this?”  Langa’s voice came out loud, causing Reki to flinch. </p><p>“It was last night!  He ambushed me outside my house!  He waited until you left!” the words flying out of his mouth now that he could speak them.</p><p>“Did he hurt you?” Langa gasped, placing a light hand on his shoulder to sweep his eyes down Reki’s body.</p><p>“All he did was choke me a little?” he said with a shrug, his hands shaking.</p><p>“Oh, is that all?” Langa said angrily.</p><p>Reki glared back at his boyfriend.  “I’m kidding, idiot!  Obviously it sucked!”  Reki went to snatch at Adam’s note.  “What did the bastard say anyway?”</p><p>Instead of just letting Reki take it, Langa shuffled closer to him to hold the note between them.  “He threatened you, Reki.”  Langa’s shoulders were sagging at his words.</p><p>Reki skimmed across the note. </p><p>
  <strong>~To my EVE~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I dearly missed our fated match.  I cannot go on without racing my beloved snowflake.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Come to S tonight to race with me, my love.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Or I’ll be forced to show my love to your little red head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Love,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adam </strong>
</p><p>“Ew, why’d he have to be such a creep about it?” Reki said.</p><p>“Be serious about this, Reki!  He threatened you!”</p><p>“Well, you’re not skating against him, Langa!  He totally plans on dying with you!  He practically said that!  Or he plans to marry you, I can’t tell…” Reki trailed off with a frown.</p><p>Langa was still staring at the note.  “I’m not risking your safety.”</p><p>“And I’m not risking yours!” Reki said, taking the note from him and ripping it up.  “You’re not going!”</p><p>“If I can protect you—”</p><p>“Protect me by staying with me, Langa!” Reki yelled at him.  His hands were balled into fists at his sides, shaking.</p><p>That silenced Langa.</p><p>“You want serious, Langa?”  He looked up at Langa, angrily glaring, voice shaking as he said, “I was scared, Langa.  He scared me.  He could’ve done anything he wanted.”  Tears started to flood his eyes and he sniffed.  “I was by myself when it happened.  Don’t leave me alone again.”</p><p>Langa’s eyes were filled with unshed tears of their own.  “I would never leave you alone on purpose,” Langa said.</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>Langa pulled him into a hug, pressing his lips into Reki’s hair, the bentos knocking together as Langa clutched them to Reki’s side.  “I promise… I won’t leave you alone, Reki.”</p><p>“Good,” Reki said slowly.  He thought back his conversation with Joe and Cherry.  They had told him to not keep things to himself. Well, hopefully they would be proud of him for this.   “What we are going to do is talk with Joe and Cherry and like come up with a plan.  Maybe they can help us.”</p><p>Langa’s arms tightened on him.  “Whatever we need to do to keep you safe, Reki.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dude, I'm about to hit 5000 kudos!  I'm going to cry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School dragged.  Langa was on edge, which was putting Reki on edge.  He was staring at his desk blankly and practically glaring at anyone who looked in his direction.  Reki found himself twisting his hands together in worry as he watched Langa continue to agonize over his thoughts.</p><p>Their classmates noticed it, too.  They were whispered about them, whispering that Langa was breaking up with him, or that Reki had jerked him around, and that’s what was upsetting him.  Apparently, they could all smell Langa’s distress, which made Reki worry even more, even though he couldn’t smell it. </p><p>Reki was glad it was Friday, he thought, as he glanced behind him as a girl whispered that Reki was forcing Langa to hang out with him.   At least this weekend he wouldn’t have to listen to all these stupid rumors.  He looked at Langa, but he was blankly staring forward as they climbed up the stairs to the roof at lunch, so he hadn’t registered what any of the girls had said.</p><p>When they made it to the top, they sat down in the stairwell by the window, as it was now raining at outside, and they started to have lunch quietly.  Reki kept checking on Langa but he was he eating his bento mindlessly with a frown.  </p><p>“You’re thinking too hard, Langa,” Reki murmured, stirring his chopsticks around in his food.  His appetite was getting better, but this whole thing with Adam was making him feel sick, mostly because of how Langa was reacting.  “You know, I made you that bento today,” he mumbled when Langa didn’t react.</p><p>At these words, Langa choked on his food, looking at Reki in surprise.  “You what?”</p><p>“Remember I was going to court you, Canadian style?” Reki said, looking away nervously.  “I made you the bento.”</p><p>Langa looked down at his bento in a new light, his eyes widening with the new information.  “It’s so good, Reki!”</p><p>Reki looked over his sloppily arranged sausages and misshapen rice ball, his face heating.  He shrugged, itching at his nose.  “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“You did such a good job,” Langa gushed, shoveling the food in with renewed gusto.</p><p>His words warmed Reki, putting him at ease.  “I’m glad you like it,” he said shyly. He’s made a board for Langa before, but nothing like this.  Cooking was completely out of his normal realm. </p><p>“I’ll give you my sweatshirt later,” Langa said between bites.  “I forgot to give it to you earlier.”</p><p>“I thought as much,” Reki said.  Honestly, he had been waiting for the sweatshirt all day.  He wanted something that smelled freshly of Langa.  The scent on his two sweatshirts, and the scent of his bed, was fading a little.  The thought made Reki redden. </p><p>He leaned against the wall, tipping his head back.  “It might help with some of the rumors, too, to smell like you.”</p><p>Langa tilted his head.  “Which ones?”</p><p>Reki huffed.  “The rumor of the day is that we are breaking up.”</p><p>Like Reki, Langa looked horrified.  He placed the bento aside to lean forward into Reki with a determined frown.  He caught Reki’s lips in his, kissing deeply and brushing his tongue with Reki’s.  He tasted like the pickled plum in the rice ball.  Langa leaned back with a small smile, “I don’t think people who break up kiss, right?”</p><p>Reki nodded, glancing at Langa’s lips and back.  Langa really was a good kisser. </p><p> </p><p>They each had a shift at Dope Sketch after school and Reki texted his mom to remind her, since she was always worrying about him recently.  Langa was mindlessly sweeping the floor and barely responding when Reki talked, so Reki also texted the others about Adam, since Langa hadn’t.  While he did so, he breathed in Langa’s scent from the sweatshirt Langa had passed him before they left school.  It was dark blue.   </p><p>He messaged the group that he had something to talk to them about regarding Adam and immediately the replies started to come in:</p><p>
  <em>Miya: What about that asshole?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joe: What did he do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherry: Are you safe?</em>
</p><p>Reki bit his lip as he responded, <em>He kind of threatened me last night, but he mostly wants to skate Langa. I kinda need your help to figure out what to do.</em></p><p>Across the store, Langa had stopped to check his phone which had been pinging from the group chat.  Immediately, Langa’s response came in.  <em>He threatened to do something to Reki if I don’t skate. </em></p><p>
  <em>Shadow: When should we meet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reki: I was thinking immediately after Langa and I done at work.  Like 8?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherry: Thank you for telling us.  Don’t worry, we will figure things out when we are together.</em>
</p><p>Reki pocketed his phone and leaned against the counter to watch Langa resume sweeping.  Langa had insisted to do the labor heavy activities today, so Reki was strictly on cashier duty.   He leaned onto the counter, his chin resting on his hand, as he said, “See? We’ll figure it out, Langa.”</p><p>Langa paused in his sweeping, staring at the floor like it offended him.  After a beat, he looked up at Reki and gave him a weak smile.  “I know, Reki.”</p><p>Something about his response didn’t sit right. </p><p> </p><p>They walked to Joe’s after work.  Langa was walking stiffly, slightly in front of Reki, almost as if Reki didn’t exist.  Reki scuffed his shoes on the concrete on the ground as they walked, uncomfortable with the way Langa was acting. </p><p>“Langa?” Reki called to him.</p><p>“Hmm?”  He looked to his side and then back behind him where Reki was following him, seemingly surprised that Reki hadn’t been beside him this whole time. </p><p>Reki wanted to ask him why he was so in his head about this, but instead he reached forward to take Langa’s hand.  The other boy’s hand was warm and soft in his own.  “Hold my hand?” Reki said, pulling himself to stand closer to Langa.</p><p>“Yeah,” Langa said affectionately, tilting his head at him.  He pulled Reki’s hand forward so they were standing side-by-side as they walked.  Reki’s anxiety eased slightly as he squeezed Langa’s hand in his.</p><p>They arrived to Joe’s before Shadow and Miya but Cherry was already seated at the counter, talking with Joe.  Langa and Reki pulled apart to approach the counter; Reki collapsed into the nearest chair, not realizing how much the day had taken out of him.  Langa stayed standing, leaning against the edge of the counter, hovering close to Reki. </p><p>“So, what happened, kid?” Joe asked, placing two glasses of water down in front of the teenage boys.  Reki started to drink it gratefully, not realizing he hadn’t hydrated in a couple hours. </p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for Miya and Shadow?” Reki asked, glancing at the older men, taking in their deeply etched frowns.  They were worried.</p><p>Joe shook his head.  “Nah, kid, we can catch them up.  I need to know what happened.”</p><p>“Adam was not happy when he had to cancel the tournament,” Cherry said tersely.  “He had canceled it in the most childish manner.”</p><p>“You were there?” Reki questioned.  He had been in the hospital at the time, but he hadn’t thought to ask anyone what the fallout was. </p><p>Joe nodded.  “The crowd was pretty disappointed but he had a fit, said that his opponents were cowards.”</p><p>“Meaning us,” Reki uttered.</p><p>“Meaning likely you,” Cherry said.  “I believe he thought Langa didn’t show up because of you.”</p><p>“He did, he told me last night,” Reki told them.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Langa’s fist curl into a fist against the counter. </p><p>The door opened and Miya and Shadow entered the restaurant.  They propped their boards up against the wall near Langa and gathering around Reki.  Shadow squeezed Reki’s shoulder.  “What’s this about?”</p><p>Reki tried to catch Langa’s eyes but he was looking down at the counter and his hands.  Reki turned to the others.  “Um.  Adam showed up last night.  He, uh, told me to race him.  And I told him, I didn’t want to… not like this.”  He gestured to himself.  He didn’t know want to race or be anywhere near Adam when he was this vulnerable… or really any other time.</p><p>Suddenly Langa’s phone chimed loudly.  Reki looked at him.  Who would be texting him?  Everyone he texted was here, other than his mom. </p><p>Langa picked it up.  Langa’s face went front neutral to horrified when he unlocked it.  He pulled it closer to his face, scrolling through it with wild, angry eyes.</p><p>“Langa?” he asked.</p><p>He must have gotten to the bottom of his message because he looked up, staring at Reki.  Reki didn’t know what to make of it, Langa looked like he might fall apart. Reki gently pulled the phone from Langa’s hands and looked at it.</p><p>The phone showed a picture of himself.  Far away, from a window, of this very restaurant.  Like right now, surrounded by these same people.</p><p>Reki felt the hair rise on the back of his neck as he turned to stare at the nearest window, the one the shot had come from.  “What the hell is this?” Reki said, turning back to the phone.</p><p>The others leaned over him as he scrolled up and found more pictures of himself, one of him through the Dope Sketch door from just an hour ago.  Another one of him in the courtyard with Langa at school.  One of Reki at today’s gym class.</p><p>It got worse.  There were some from the days prior to Adam talking to him.  There was one of him and his little sister walking to meet Langa yesterday. </p><p>Reki felt sick, disturbed, violated. </p><p>The pictures were from an unknown number.  The message at the top read, <em>Come skate with me, my snow angel.  </em></p><p>Reki passed the phone off to Cherry as Reki went to touch Langa.  “Langa…”</p><p>He dodged his touch, not really looking at Reki.  He looked so angry.  “I need to go to the bathroom,” Langa gritted out before leaving the counter and rounding the corner nearby. </p><p>Moving to stand, Reki went to go after Langa, but Shadow stopped him with a heavy hand.  “Let him cool off.  You can tell us what happened.”</p><p>Reki sunk back down in his chair, looking around at all of their worried faces.  “I didn’t know he was taking pictures of me,” Reki said numbly.  He never thought Adam would go as far as stalking him to get to Langa.  He breathed out, dropping his head in his hands.  “He showed up to my house last night and commanded me to bring Langa a note, and I couldn’t talk about it until I gave the note to Langa…”</p><p>“He commanded you?” Cherry growled angrily, passing the phone to Joe. </p><p>The growl made Reki’s body lock up a little and Miya pressed to his side hesitantly, rubbing Reki’s arm.  When he looked at Miya, he looked genuinely upset and concerned.  Reki continued, “The note said that Langa has to skate against him or Adam would be forced to ‘love’ me.”</p><p>“He’s going too far,” Joe said, setting the phone down.  “He’s taking pictures of you.”</p><p>“Has been for days, by the looks of it,” Reki said, scrolling through the pictures again.  “He even had me followed when I was with my sister, what a sicko.”</p><p>“I don’t think Langa should race him.  Adam has gotten more dangerous,” Cherry said. </p><p>“I agree,” Shadow chimed in.  “I’ve got a very bad feeling about this.”</p><p>Reki nodded.  “He already promised he wouldn’t.”</p><p>Joe placed a hand under his chin, looking at Reki in consideration.  “Now we just need to come up with a plan to get him to leave you two alone.”</p><p>“I say we go and beat some sense into him,” Cherry said, nonchalantly cracking his knuckles. </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Joe grinned, rolling up his sleeves. </p><p>“Well, we can’t have Reki there,” Miya said.  “He could still command Reki to do something to get to Langa.”</p><p>“We’ll go in Langa’s stead,” Cherry said calmly.  “We confront him—Kojiro, Shadow, and I—and you three kids will stay here.”</p><p>Shadow shook his head.  “We can’t leave Reki here with only Langa and Miya.  What if he somehow gets to Reki while we are away.”</p><p>“No,” Reki said.  “I’ll go, too.  I want to see his face when you beat the shit of him.”</p><p>“What if he commands you?” Miya said quietly. </p><p>“Then you guys better beat him up fast before he tries something,” Reki said. </p><p>Cherry and Joe exchanged an unreadable look but Joe grimaced and said, “I don’t like the idea, but I don’t think we have a lot of options.”</p><p>Reki glanced to where Langa had disappeared.  He’d been gone for a while and maybe he should go check on him.  Reki stood, sliding out of Miya’s grasp.  “I’m going to check on Langa.”</p><p>The others continued to talk quietly while Reki went around the corner to the one-person bathroom.  Reki knocked hesitantly on the door.  “Langa?  Are you okay in there?”</p><p>It was quiet.</p><p>“Langa, I’m coming in.”  He opened the door to find it empty and dark.  “Langa?” Reki repeated, dumbfounded. </p><p>He looked to his right and the side exit from the restaurant was left cracked the slightest, the pattering rain sounding from beyond it.  No… he didn’t.  He wouldn’t.  He <em>promised. </em></p><p>“Reki?” Miya called from behind him.</p><p>Reki gulped, pulling his shaking fingers to grasp onto the sweatshirt Langa had borrowed him today.  “I think Langa’s gone.”</p><p>“What?”  Then Miya gasped.  “My skateboard is gone!”</p><p>“Damn it, Langa.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey thanks to those people who came here to read from my tiktok!<br/>Edit: my tiktok name is also misslightbright </p><p>Anyway, so here we have Adam continuing to be a dick. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki breathed in deeply through his nose.  Don’t freak out, not yet.  He just… he just needs to catch Langa before he races Adam.</p><p>He swallowed thickly, turning away from the cracked door.  “Shadow, do you have your car?” Reki hurried back to the others. </p><p>“I left it with my manager, she’s out doing errands tonight.”  Shadow looked extremely apologetic; face twisted with remorse. </p><p>Reki wrapped his arms together, hunching in on himself just the slightest, nails digging into arms in little half crescents.  The slight pain kept him grounded; his heart starting to jump in his throat.  Can’t panic yet.  Not yet. </p><p>“Do any of you have a way to get to S fast?”</p><p>Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably.  “The most we have are our boards,” Joe started.  “Kaoru and I have ours here and we can change into our S identities fast.”</p><p>Reki frowned, pressing harder into his arms, he looked away from them.  “I don’t think we have time to change into get-ups.”  Reki said it shortly, but he couldn’t help it.  This was Adam they were talking about here.</p><p>“It won’t take that long—”</p><p>Reki cut off Joe with a shake of his head.  “No, I’m not waiting.  Langa is going to skate him when Adam is out for blood and he’s going to get himself killed!”</p><p>“Wait, kid,” Joe said, trying to grab onto Reki’s wrist.</p><p>He pulled away before he could be grabbed.  “I can’t sit here,” Reki said shakily. </p><p>“He’s only a few minutes ahead of us,” Cherry said calmly.  “We can get to him fast.”</p><p>“Then lend me a board, let me try to catch him,” Reki begged.</p><p>Shadow placed a well-meaning hand on Reki’s shoulder and he had to fight the urge to shrug it off.  “Sure, you can skate, kid?  You’re still weak, we all know it.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Reki said, finally shrugging away.  “I’m going after him whether you help me or not.  So, what’s it going to be?”</p><p>Miya moved towards him, looking to Cherry and Joe.  “Lend me one, too.  I’ll go with him.  We’ll meet you there.”</p><p>Reki looked at the younger boy gratefully as Joe looked between them.  Eventually he sighed in defeat.  “Fine.  But don’t do anything stupid.  Don’t talk to anyone.  Don’t approach Adam.”</p><p>“I won’t—”</p><p>“Keep him in check, Miya,” Joe said, ignoring Reki’s reply.</p><p>Miya nodded, eyes serious.  “I’ll keep him safe.”</p><p>“Keep your phones on,” Cherry said.  “We’ll catch up with you in just a few moments.   So don’t go wandering off.”</p><p>“Got it,” Reki said.  He gestured for them to get a move on.  “Can we grab the boards now?”</p><p>Apparently, Joe and Cherry live above the restaurant and they live together.  Reki didn’t have time to ponder this as they unlocked the apartment and grabbed their old boards, passing them over to the youngest boys. </p><p>“Thanks,” Reki said lowly, trying to rush out the door.</p><p>Joe clapped a hand down on his arm. “Be safe, kid, alright?  If you need to do something, have someone else do it, or wait for us, okay?”</p><p>Reki was caught in Joe’s grave brown eyes, staring him down.  He looked ready to grab Reki and stop him from going if he didn’t take this seriously.  Reki nodded.  “I’ll stick with Miya.”</p><p>Miya was passed a board from Cherry.  “Ready?”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Reki said.</p><p>They left the apartment quickly, the rain coming down heavily and already soaking Miya and Reki through as they arrived at the street.  Thunder rumbled overhead.</p><p>“Sure you can handle it?” Miya asked, voice tinged with worry.  He was hovering close to Reki.</p><p>“Follow me,” Reki simply said, moving forward to jump onto his borrowed board. </p><p>It slammed onto the wet concrete as he veered down the hill in the direction the S track.  He wobbled, windmilling his arms for a second as he fought to stay upright.  Crap, his balance was all off. </p><p>“Reki!” Miya called, skating in close to him.</p><p>“I got it!” Reki called back over the rain, forcing his feet into a better position on the board, legs shaking.  He would make this work.  For Langa.</p><p>Raindrops whipped Reki in the face as they skated, flattening his hair and slicking it to his skin.  Water dripped over his nose, blearing his vision.  They skated through traffic, car horns blaring as their silhouettes blurred through the car headlamps. Reki didn’t care, he was buzzing with electricity as he moved his board underneath him.</p><p>A sharp turn was coming up in front of them.  “The turn, Reki,” Miya yelled in warning.</p><p>Reki already knew.  He leaned.  It was a turn he could take easily under any other circumstances, but Reki’s ankles shook and the water slid the board.  Suddenly Reki was thrown from the board.</p><p>The impact was hard and Reki slid on the concrete, the board rolling out from beneath him.  He tumbled to a stop while behind him, Miya screamed, “Reki!”</p><p>Reki pulled himself up on his hands and knees.  His hands were scraped, blood already welling from the wounds.  His hands pulsed with pain but Reki threw himself to his feet.  “I’m good, Miya!”  He kicked at his board to bring it up into his hands. </p><p>“But you just—”</p><p>Reki jumped back on his board.  Miya was forced to follow him, Reki checked with a glance over his shoulder.</p><p>Miya glared.  “You slime!”</p><p>They skated through an underpass and approached the hill before S.  Reki loathed that hills existed.   His board slowed on the upwards curve and Reki pulled himself off the board, stumbling a little at his momentum. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Miya said, jogging to catch up to him as he was already marching up the hill. </p><p>“I’ll be okay when Langa is safe,” Reki said through gritted teeth. </p><p>The way Miya was checking Reki’s hands as Reki hobbled didn’t escape Reki.  He peeked at them briefly.  They were fine, just a little blood that had smeared on the board.  But again, just scrapes. </p><p>They reached the top of the hill.  The streets around here were generally empty so S went unbothered and undiscovered.  Reki could see the old abandoned mine that was S, it was lit up normally, and with a squint of his eyes, he couldn’t see anything out of ordinary. </p><p>Miya mounted his board ahead of him, this time taking the lead as they skated down to it.  When they arrived, the gate was busy, the crowd chattering excitedly.  Reki and Miya kicked their boards into their hands as they approached.</p><p>“I heard Snow is here!”</p><p>“I think he’s skating against Adam!”</p><p>“This is so unexpected.  I could’ve missed it if I didn’t take off work.”</p><p>Reki jolted to a stop, eyes on the gate, coming to a sudden realization.  “I don’t have my S badge anymore.”</p><p>“What?” Miya said, already having his out.</p><p>“I got rid of it when I wasn’t talking with Langa,” he said, feeling his soul leaving his body.  He got here early for nothing if he got stopped by this.</p><p>Miya frowned.  “Cherry and Joe can get you in.  Let’s just wait for them.”</p><p>“Can you go in and start looking for him?”  Reki grabbed on to Miya, his blood smearing on Miya’s wet skin.</p><p>Miya shrank away the slightest.  “I really think we should wait together.”</p><p>“Please, Miya.  If we can stop him now… Besides, I’ll be out here waiting for the others.  I’ll be okay, nowhere near Adam, right?”</p><p>Miya looked pained.  “I don’t think we should split up.”</p><p>Reki tucked his board under his arm, clapping his hands together to beg, “Please, Miya, please!”</p><p>Miya’s eyes danced along Reki’s face, looking miserable as he thought it over. He puffed out his cheeks, caving.  “Fine.  But don’t move from this spot until someone else comes.”</p><p>“Thank you, Miya,” he said, deflating.  He wished he could go in instead, but Miya would never agree to that.  He felt… so helpless. </p><p>“Just wait,” Miya said, stepping away into the line.  “They’ll be here in like three minutes, right?  I’m texting them to tell them.”  He said it like a threat, pulling out his phone to show he was doing it.  </p><p>“I know, I know, Miya,” Reki said, waving him off.  “Just hurry, okay?”</p><p>Miya disappeared into the line while Reki rocked impatiently back and forth on his feet.  His body was thrumming with unused adrenaline, and he only got more antsy as he listened to the conversations around him as people started to filter in.</p><p>“They are using the other track for the race.”</p><p>“That one is like uncharted and really dangerous.  Why did they choose that one?”</p><p>“Who knows! But it’s going to be exciting!”</p><p>Reki cringed.  He’s never seen anyone use that route.  It was blocked off and hard to get to.  You had to be an amazing skater to risk that track.  If you made a wrong move, you could be careening off a cliff.</p><p>Look, it wasn’t like Langa wasn’t an amazing skater either.  He was so, so, so amazing!  But there was rain.  And he was skating on a track he wasn’t used to and he was using Miya’s board.  And he just hasn’t skated without his clips, except with Reki’s old board!  This was bad.  Like the worst kind of bad!</p><p>“Who do you think is going to win?”</p><p>“I heard Snow looked pissed when he came in, he pushed past everyone.  Something about it makes me think this is personal!” Someone shouted over the rain.</p><p>Reki’s fingers tightened on his board.  He glanced into the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of pink or green, or Shadow’s makeup.  What was taking them so long?</p><p>A large group was gathering behind Reki, all trying to get in at once.  Another person was saying, “We need to hurry.  I heard the race is about to start.”</p><p>These words had Reki turning back to gate in shock.  They were starting the race immediately?  Did that mean Langa was already…?</p><p>He moved through the crowd like he was in slow motion, the sounds around him muting to a dull roar.  He ducked beneath people, seeing the gate checkers ahead of him.  He kept low and slipped through with some of the others, the crowd so thick that no one thought to look down at him.</p><p>He was in!  Reki ran forward, pushing past people to get to the main viewing area.  The screen was overhead, big and bright, drawing a huge crowd.  Reki skidded to a stop, staring up at it in terror.</p><p>Langa and Adam were there, standing at the top of a precipice of a track Reki had never skated.  “Langa…” he whispered.  Adam was leaning over Langa, saying something that they couldn’t hear.  Langa looked… upset.  He was shaking.</p><p>Reki shot away in the direction of the track.  He was slow, legs heavy beneath him, and he knew then that he wasn’t going to make it.  But he would try to make it to the end.        </p><p>He ran as the race started, the horn blaring overhead.  His feet thumped, his breaths coming out in pants.  He could see the screens of people’s phones as he ran; Langa and Adam were keeping in stride together, turning and maneuvering at impossible speeds.</p><p>Langa could do it, Reki knew it.  He could make it okay, he assured himself. </p><p>But he slammed into someone as he watched Langa stumble on his board, almost falling completely.  “Sorry!” Reki told the person, righting himself as he caught Langa recovering.</p><p>Reki ran again.  There was a part of this track that was going to be bad.  There was a placed where the cliff had caved entirely and in its place was only this raggedy bridge.  Reki had only seen it once, but if Langa slipped on it…</p><p>He was rounded a corner just as he saw Langa and Adam appear above him, heading in his direction and the cliff above.  Every emotion tore through Reki as he ran forward and he screamed, “LANGA!”</p><p>Above him, Langa staggered on his board.  He heard him!   Langa’s eyes caught his in a brief turn of his head, and Langa looked horrified.</p><p>Adam slammed onto the bridge and it shook beneath him.  Langa wasn’t paying attention to it, though, his eyes still on Reki.   “LANGA, WATCH OUT!” Reki screamed.</p><p>Langa’s attention snapped back in front of him, the bridge shaking, but it was already too late.  His board slammed onto it hard.  The fragile wood bent beneath him and then—and then—it gave way.</p><p>Reki’s body froze up as he watched Langa free fall, everything slowing in this singular intake of breath.  He heard himself scream Langa’s name through the void.</p><p>Langa’s board was falling out of his reach.</p><p>It was only a heartbeat where everything was frozen and then Langa was grabbing the board and slamming it below him and throwing himself to ride along the cliff’s edge.  Miya’s board was wobbling below him.</p><p>Reki could see it.  The board was not wide enough for Langa, it was too sensitive to his weight, and the wheels didn’t maneuver the way Langa was used to.  The cliff was slick with rain and Langa swerved under mud and uneven rock.</p><p>He was almost to the bottom, but one swerve was one too many and Langa was thrown forward off the board.  Reki ran headlong as Langa tumbled to the ground in front of him, falling into an unmoving heap.</p><p>Reki reached him to see Langa’s face screw up with pain, clutching his wrist to his chest.  Broken, was Reki’s first thought as he dropped to his knees by his boyfriend to clutch uselessly at him.  “Langa!” he gasped.  His vision was blurring with tears. </p><p>“Reki,” Langa said weakly.  His brow was twitching as he struggled to look at Reki.  “You weren’t supposed to be here.”</p><p>His words twisted Reki’s heart and he sat back on his heels numbly, fingers still clutching at Langa.  “You idiot!” Reki cried.   His breaths were coming short and he was on the verge of a panic attack.  “Why would you do that?”</p><p>He ran his eyes over the rest of Langa’s body and checked for any other wounds, anything out of place.  No blood.  So probably just his wrist.  “Are you hurt anywhere else?”</p><p>Langa sucked in a breath, wincing.  “No,” he breathed.</p><p>Reki checked anyway, leaning over Langa to try to get a good look at him to see if he had missed anything.  Anything at all.</p><p>“You!”</p><p>Reki flinched back, whirling to the side to see Adam approaching them with his board in his hands.  His eyes were wild, unforgiving; his hair was flattened miserably from the rain; he wore no smile.  “This is because of you.  Again!”</p><p>Reki leaned over Langa, shielding him.  “Just leave us alone already!”  Langa struggled to sit up but Reki stayed in front of him. </p><p>Adam rolled his eyes.  “It was Snowbunny’s choice to be here.  It was you who caused him to fall, am I not right?”  He approached them, towering over their hunched forms.  “You’re the one who keeps ruining things for <em>us</em>.”</p><p>“You have no <em>us</em>!”</p><p>
  <strong>“Shut up.”</strong>
</p><p>Reki’s body seized up, stealing his voice.  He trembled as Adam stopped in front of them. </p><p>Langa grabbed onto Reki’s sweatshirt, leaning forward to yell at Adam, “Leave Reki out of this.”</p><p>“No.”  Adam didn’t take his eyes off of Reki.  “I do think he does need to be punished.  What should I have him do?  What should I take away from him?”</p><p>Reki turned to look at Langa, trying to speak but all he could do was mouth inaudible words at his boyfriend, clasping Langa tight.  Adam reached down, grabbing Reki roughly by the chin, his nails digging at him.  <strong>“Look at me!”</strong></p><p>He was forced to look at Adam and only him.  He started to sob.</p><p>Beside him, Langa started, <strong>“Reki, don’t—”</strong></p><p>But Adam spoke over him, <strong>“Only listen to me.”</strong></p><p>Reki’s body was chained.  He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t move.</p><p>“No!” Langa cried, scrambling push at Adam with his uninjured hand.</p><p>Adam pushed him roughly away, making sure to jostle Langa’s injured arm.   Reki could only stare ahead, tears streaming down his soaked face.  Adam turned back to him, leaning in so he was only a breath away.  “Listen to me.  This is what you are going to do—”</p><p>Suddenly Adam was thrown back with a smack.  Joe appeared in front of Reki, shaking out his hand from the punch.  “You son of a bitch, these are kids!”</p><p>Cherry dropped and knelt by Reki and Reki could see Shadow doing the same with Langa.  Miya appeared over Cherry’s shoulder, eyes wide.  Cherry leveled with his gaze.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>Behind him, Joe was throwing another punch at Adam.  Reki was able to finally snap his gaze away, that command done, but his voice was still gone. It was all he could do to just cry soundlessly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, hi, how you doing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe was still going, ramming another punch into Adam’s head, as Cherry wrapped his arms around Reki.  Cherry was talking to him, trying to comfort him, but Reki just watched over the man’s shoulder as Adam stumbled from Joe’s third punch, dropping his board to the ground, blood pouring from his nose.</p>
<p>Adam started laughing.  “About time you did something, Joe.  Did Kaoru give you permission?”</p>
<p>Cherry’s arms tightened around Reki.  Reki wanted to wipe at his tears, or at least just stop crying, but he couldn’t.  His body was in hysterics as he sobbed against Cherry’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Joe threw another punch but Adam avoided this one, stepping out of the way.  “I was only playing with the little red head, promise.”  He turned his eyes on Reki, meeting his eyes.  “Isn’t that right?”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to him!” Joe hollered, throwing a punch into his gut.</p>
<p>Adam hunched over, grasping at his stomach, but again he started to laugh in hysterics. </p>
<p>“We need to get them out of here,” Miya said urgently, stepping in front of Reki’s view of Adam and Joe. </p>
<p>Cherry rubbed his hands up and down Reki’s arms as he pulled away.  Oh.  He was shaking. </p>
<p>Reki raised trembling hands to his face, wiping at the tears miserably.  He just wanted to go.  He never wanted to see Adam again. </p>
<p>“Reki…” Langa said, reaching out.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it, but he flinched away at the sudden movement.  Then, seeing the devastated look on Langa’s face made his tears his worse.  He wanted to apologize to Langa.  For flinching, for distracting him, for causing his now likely broken hand.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Cherry said, going to his feet and then reaching to lift Reki to his own. Beside him, Langa was standing, leaning heavily on Shadow and wincing as he cradled his hand to his chest. </p>
<p>Cherry moved and suddenly Reki was confronted with the sight of Adam grinning at them, stepping away from Joe.  “Ah, I’ll miss you little red head.  Perhaps I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Reki breathed in sharply, backing away.  He totally said that like a threat. </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Reki,” Miya said, grabbing his hand to start pulling him away.</p>
<p>Adam cooed at him.  <strong>“Ah, don’t go, red head.”</strong></p>
<p>Reki’s body was forced to a halt and he was left staring at the man.  He was… he was starting to feel numb again. </p>
<p>“Take that back,” Cherry screamed at him, throwing himself at Adam to throw a punch upwards under his chin.  “Take back all of your commands! Right now!”</p>
<p>Miya was hugging Reki as he stood trapped in his own body, His hair brushed Reki’s chin.</p>
<p>“Release him now!” Langa yelled, stumbling against Shadow.</p>
<p>“I’m going to punch his lights out,” Joe growled, flexing his arm in a swing.</p>
<p>“No!” Miya cried over all of them.  “We just need to go.  Right now!  Reki needs to be away from him.”  Miya gestured behind them.  “We’re drawing a crowd!”</p>
<p>Cherry glanced over his shoulder before turning on Adam.  “Just release him, alright?”</p>
<p>Adam wiped blood from his nose.  “No, I don’t think I will.”</p>
<p>Joe punched him in the back of the head, bringing the man to the ground. </p>
<p>Cherry turned to Joe, scanning his eyes over the others and the boards on the ground.  “Joe, carry Reki.  Miya, grab the boards.  I’ll carry some too.”</p>
<p>From the ground, Adam was pulling himself up.  “Aw, you really care about these kids, don’t you?  What, are you all a pack now?  You don’t smell like one.”</p>
<p>Cherry kicked him while he was down.  “Yes.  We are.  And if you touch one of our kids again, I will personally murder you with my own hands.”</p>
<p>Adam wheezed.</p>
<p>Joe moved in front of Reki.  “Hey, kid,” he said softly, while he moved Reki’s hair away from his face with a gentleness Reki had never seen from Joe.  “I’m going to pick you up now, okay?”</p>
<p>Reki nodded mutely while Miya pulled aside to pick up the boards.  Joe reached and scooped him up, one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back.  Reki hesitantly wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck, to pull himself closer and to avoid looking at anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided to go the hospital first.  They had taken a taxi that Cherry had called, and it felt like forever as they stood a few streets down from S for the car to come.  They had piled in on top of each other and the driver barely batted an eye, taking them to the closest hospital.</p>
<p>Along the way, Shadow had asked Langa, almost as if Reki wasn’t even there, “What did Adam command Reki?</p>
<p>Langa was looking at him but Reki stared at his feet.  “He told Reki to shut up… then to look at him… and then to only listen to him.”  His voice was soft and careful.</p>
<p>“Why did we leave him there,” Miya spat.  “We should have beaten Adam to unconsciousness.”</p>
<p>“There were too many witnesses,” Cherry said from where he was wedged between Joe and the driver in the front.  “But I’ll make an anonymous tip to the police.  That’s only way we can do this without revealing S and all we’ve been participating in.”</p>
<p>Miya huffed in frustration.  “I would turn myself in if it meant putting that guy behind bars.”</p>
<p>Reki finally lifted his head to look at him.  Miya was squished between him and Shadow, Langa on Reki’s other side.  Reki shook his head at him.</p>
<p>“You don’t want me to?” Miya said quietly.  His eyes were suspiciously watery.</p>
<p>Reki managed a smile for him. Come on, Miya, don’t worry about him.  He would get over it. </p>
<p>Soft fingers touched Reki’s and he turned to look at the source.  Langa had his fingers tentatively against Reki and he intwined his pinky with Reki’s like he was testing the waters. </p>
<p>The smile on Reki’s face wobbled, threatening to fall. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to make us feel better,” Langa told him delicately.  “You should worry about yourself.”</p>
<p>Reki looked around at all of them and found them all glancing at him, worry evident on each of their faces.  Reki felt like an animal on display.  He felt pathetic.  He should have stayed back like Miya told him.  Maybe then he wouldn’t have distracted Langa and then maybe Langa wouldn’t be hurt because of him.  </p>
<p>They arrived at the hospital moments later and they went in, taking Langa to emergency.  Reki sat mutely the whole time, feeling useless.  He started to zone out and stared at the wall.</p>
<p>“How long are you going to be like this?” Shadow asked him while they waited.</p>
<p>Reki shrugged at him, because how else did he expect him to respond?</p>
<p>“An alpha command shouldn’t last more than a day, two days tops,” Cherry said from where he was seated on Reki’s other side. </p>
<p>That’s when Joe and Langa exited the exam room.  “Well?” Cherry asked, standing.</p>
<p>“Just a sprain,” Langa said, walking straight to Reki, eyes zeroed in on him.</p>
<p>Reki breathed out in relief as he eyed the bandages covering Langa’s wrist.  His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to find several messages from his mom, Pops and Koyomi.  Oops.  He texted them quickly that he would be home soon before standing.  While he stood, he texted a message to the others and brought his phone out for them to read.</p>
<p>“You want to go home?” Shadow asked, reading the message.</p>
<p>Reki nodded, flipping the phone back to him to type another message before showing it to them.</p>
<p>Joe frowned at him as he read it.  “You are not going home alone.  Sorry, kid.”</p>
<p>Reki held the phone to him, looking down.  He wanted to go home and be alone.  He could walk there himself.  It wasn’t like anyone but Adam could command him right now anyway. </p>
<p>“Let us see you home,” Joe said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Or else we’ll worry.”</p>
<p>He nodded reluctantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to drop Reki off first, taking a shared cab once again.  Reki unbuckled quickly and opened the door the second they slowed at his house.  Behind him, he heard someone clambering out behind him.</p>
<p>Langa, he realized, when he turned back.</p>
<p>Langa tilted his head at Reki, looking unsure of himself.  “Do you—Do you want me to come with?”</p>
<p>A range of emotions flipped through him, but after a beat, he decided with a nod of his head.  He turned away to start walking inside.</p>
<p>“Take care of him,” he heard Joe tell Langa.</p>
<p>“I will,” he said back.</p>
<p>“Don’t let him disappear again,” Miya said softly.</p>
<p>Reki’s shoulders tensed defensively but they fell again when Langa ran to catch up with him.  They approached the door and Reki opened it, kicking off his shoes.  It was late.  Really late. </p>
<p>“Reki!” Mom cried, coming out of the kitchen, her face the picture of worry.  “Don’t ever do that again! I was so—” She paused when she got a good look at them.  She breathed in slowly and her eyes flicked to Langa’s wrapped wrist.  “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, um,” Langa started, shifting.</p>
<p>“Reki?” her attention solely on him, approaching slowly, hands out nervously.</p>
<p>Reki shook his head at her, looking at the ground.</p>
<p>“He, um, can’t talk,” Langa said.</p>
<p>“What?!”  She grabbed onto Reki, checking him over, brushing her fingers through his hair.  “Why?”</p>
<p>Reki glanced at Langa, eyes wide.  He begged him silently not to tell her the truth, not about Adam at least. </p>
<p>Langa bit his lip.  “He got commanded when I was…”  He gulped, struggling with his words.  “He got commanded while I was hurt.”  It wasn’t like Langa was telling a lie.  Just a half truth.</p>
<p>“My baby,” she whimpered, gathering him into a hug.  Reki melted into her hug for a moment before untangling himself from her, giving her a small smile. </p>
<p>“Reki’s back?” Koyomi asked, coming out of her room.  She stopped room, going still.  “Why does he smell like that?”</p>
<p>Everyone ignored her.  Reki was busy trying to comfort his mom wordlessly.  Langa hovered nearby.</p>
<p>“Why are his hands like that?” Koyomi said.</p>
<p>They all stopped to look.  Reki’s hands were badly scraped up and a little bloody.  Most of it had washed away with the rain, but it was still crusty.</p>
<p>“Did you get in a fight?” Mom asked.</p>
<p>“Kind of,” Langa said.</p>
<p>Koyomi started to look angry.  “You’re coming with me,” she told him, grabbing Reki from Mom and yanking him down the hallway.</p>
<p>Reki stumbled after her and followed obediently as she steered him into the bathroom, depositing him to sit on the closed toilet lid.  Reki sat and Koyomi dug out supplies, starting right away to wash Reki’s wounds.  She dabbed disinfectant on the wound, causing him to wince.  “You baby,” she mumbled at him.  She took care to bandage to his wounds lightly, though. </p>
<p>“Langa wasn’t able to protect you?” Koyomi asked, finally slipping her hands from her his.</p>
<p>Reki wanted to tell her it was his fault, not Langa’s.  But again, all he could do was shrug at her. </p>
<p>She looked angry.  “Maybe he’s not a good mate for you if he can’t even protect you.”</p>
<p>That woke Reki up from his daze.  The first emotion that rushed through him since the whole ordeal was anger and he glared at her.  He gave her a light push to the shoulder to get her to look at him.  “What?  You’re going to disagree?”</p>
<p>Reki stood, still glaring.  He stood his ground until she sighed, rolling her eyes.  “Okay, I get it.  You like him.  But you should lie low, okay?  I don’t want you to get hurt again.”  She looked away from him, starting to shove things back into the first aid kit. </p>
<p>He was at a loss.  She really was worried, wasn’t she?</p>
<p>He couldn’t say anything, of course, so Reki simply nodded before he left the bathroom.  He went to the kitchen where Langa and mom were talking lowly and he ignored his mom to grab Langa’s hand. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Ms. Kyan!” Langa called to her as he was led away.</p>
<p>“Goodnight boys,” she said somberly.</p>
<p>Reki yanked Langa into his room urgently, only letting go of him when he closed his door.  He started yanking off his wet clothes, changing into new clothes.  He wanted to distance himself from this night.  He wanted to sleep for days and forget this ever happened.</p>
<p>When he was done, he gestured to the dresser for Langa to do the same and crawled into his bed.  Langa moved more slowly, changing into the first things he pulled out.  Reki was settling against the wall, watching Langa as he pulled out Reki’s beloved yellow sweatshirt and slid it on.</p>
<p>He turned and made eye contact with Reki, taking in the way Reki was pressed further against the wall than usual.  “Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?”</p>
<p>Reki stared at him, wondering why he was asking, before shaking his head.</p>
<p>After flicking off the light, Langa got into the bed slowly, sliding in by him but not touching Reki.  They didn’t say anything for a moment, just staring at the other’s silhouette in the dark.</p>
<p>Reki still had his phone and he took it out, starting to type.  He handed it Langa.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m mad at you.</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re mad?” Langa asked, his voice breaking.</p>
<p><em>You broke another promise. </em> </p>
<p>Langa sucked in a breath. </p>
<p>
  <em>This is where you apologize.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Reki,” Langa started.  “I didn’t mean to.  I was just thinking about you and I didn’t mean to worry you.  I just wanted to protect you.”</p>
<p>Reki curled his hand tightly over his phone.  He didn’t want an explanation.  He wanted Langa to understand what he did.</p>
<p>He turned over, facing the wall, glaring at it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” Langa said softly into the dark.</p>
<p>For a moment, he continued to stare at the wall.  But his anger built up and Reki turned back violently, placing a hand over Langa’s mouth.  No, Langa was not apologizing for that.  That part was his fault.  He wasn’t letting him take responsibility for it.</p>
<p>Langa searched his eyes, clearly not understanding. </p>
<p>Eventually, Reki pulled his hand away, laying back and pressing his back against the wall again.  Langa followed him, laying on his side facing Reki.</p>
<p>Tentatively, he pushed his hand between them and leaving it there.</p>
<p>It took Reki a few breaths before he pushed his fingertips against Langa’s. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It feels so sad to write a whole chapter that Reki can't talk during. :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>